We'll Be Forever
by wersdfxcvt
Summary: It's been months since the school shooting and now Demi and Selena are about to head to Juilliard and everyone's getting ready for college with only a month left of summer. What'll the girls experience when they leave their small town for New York?
1. Chapter 1

**You guys wanted it so here it is…We'll Be Forever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and…yeah**

_**And It Begins!**_

**Selena's POV**

The sun was waking me up which resulted in me being a bit annoyed by it. I had had a long night making sure that I was organized and ready for my trip to New York and then I had found out that Demi hadn't started preparing and then spent the rest of the night working on her things. Demi was so absent minded sometimes that it irked me, but what's a girl to do when you love someone. I heard Demi groaning as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Lena go back to bed you weirdo, it's not even seven yet" Demi groaned, her voice full of sleep.

"I'm just gonna pee" I said and Demi sighed and covered her head with a pillow.

I got out of the bed and walked into my bathroom and I scratched my back as I walked over to the mirror. My hair was a wild and tangled mess and I sighed and spent a few minutes running a brush and comb through it and then I used the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and then headed back into my bedroom where Demi was sleeping. I sighed and walked out my room and when I got downstairs I saw my parents up and getting ready for the day, they didn't have the summer off like Demi and I.

"Hey sweetie, Demi sleeping in again"? My dad asked as I got out a bowl and spoon.

"Yeah, she's taking this chill phase way too seriously" I said as I poured some Honey Nut Cheerios in the bowl.

"She's just relaxing for the time you guys have left before you're off to Juilliard" my mom said and I shrugged while adding milk to my cereal.

"Yeah but I don't want her to not take this seriously, it's an honor going there" I said as I took a bite.

"She knows honey" my dad said and I shrugged and then walked back upstairs to my room.

As I sat down and flicked on the TV Demi stirred under the covers.

"Can I have some Selly"? She asked and I grinned slightly.

Demi held her mouth opened as I slid a spoonful of cereal into it and she chewed while looking at me.

"No toast"? She asked and I glared at her and she smiled that charming, heartwarming smile.

"Fine, I bet you want some eggs and bacon with that too huh"? I asked as I got up.

"Only since you're offering" Demi said and she smacked my butt playfully as I headed for the door.

"Demi" I whined and she smiled as she stretched out on the bed like a raven haired cat.

"You know that's my good luck charm for the morning" Demi said with a small smirk forming on her face.

"Whatever" I muttered and I left the room while Demi chuckled at my slightly annoyed expression.

When I got done Demi's breakfast I took it upstairs for her and she was watching SpongeBob.

"Here master" I said and Demi smirked at me, probably having memories of when I was her 'slave'.

"Thanks Sel, it smells great" she said as she started to eat and I just watched her.

Demi hadn't really changed after the incident, she was still cocky and a bit rough around the edges. The only thing truly different about Demi was the scars that were on her stomach and the ones on her chest. Demi had fretted over them for weeks after she had gotten out of the hospital but I had just been glad to get her back home because we really couldn't do much with her being in that stupid hospital bed. While I watched Demi my thoughts drifted back to early December.

"_So she's going to be okay, are you positive"? I asked the doctor for the hundredth time in under an hour._

"_Yes Ms. Russo she just needs lots of rest and some time for her wounds to recover" Dr. Springsteen said and I sighed in relief._

_I was in the waiting room at St. Mary's Hospital and Demi had just gotten out of surgery and was put up in a room. My parents were with me and so were Demi's and my friends and their parents, and in Joe's case, Frankie. I was still in my bloody clothing and I looked a mess. My hair was disheveled, I had bags under my eyes, and I had blood under my fingernails from holding onto Demi in front of the school after she had been shot for the 2__nd__ time by that lunatic. Everyone else had went home, eaten, and changed before coming here but I wanted to see Demi before spending anytime on myself._

"_Can I see her"? I asked Springsteen who looked at me for a second and then sighed._

"_Alright but don't try to wake her" he said and I nodded and then hurried off to Demi's room, room 319._

_When I entered the room it was dim and quiet, I didn't like the way it felt. But when I saw Demi, and the heaving of her chest which indicated she was still alive, I felt like I could die happy right there knowing that she was going to be okay. I sat there for hours, ignoring the pleas from my parents to go home with them and get cleaned up. I must've fallen asleep because I heard a soft voice calling my name. My eyes snapped open and I saw Demi looking at me, sure she was pale and looked like she was going to throw up but she was awake and looking at me with those brown orbs of hers._

"_Demi" I said and I ran to her side and she smiled weakly at me._

"_In the flesh" she said and I chuckled, she could still joke after almost dying twice over the course fourteen hours._

_I hugged her and she burrowed her face into the crook of my neck but I had to be careful of the IVs in her arms._

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again Demetria Monroe" I said after we pulled away from each other._

"_As long as you promise to go home right now and take a shower" Demi said and I pretended to look offended._

"_I mean I love that you're here and everything Selly but you smell like a rotting horse and you don't look too hot either" Demi said and I was now officially offended._

"_Excuse me for worrying about my girlfriend" I pouted and Demi smiled and pulled me towards her._

_Our lips met and I forgot my flash of annoyance to her crack about my hygiene in that same second._

"Earth to Selena" came Demi's slightly annoyed voice and I looked at her, blinking a few times.

"Sorry babe" I said and Demi sighed.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of…you know" Demi said, she didn't like to remember the incident.

"No" I lied and Demi didn't look like she believed me.

"You know for someone who got accepted to go to Juilliard for acting you're not really good at it" she said and I blushed slightly.

"Well for someone who's going for musical prowess you're awfully lazy" I countered and Demi shrugged.

"Well we have a month and a half until term starts and you're already talking about flights and packing" she said and I sighed.

"We have to be prepared Dems" I said and Demi smirked at me.

"Wanna have sex"? She asked and I rolled my eyes but a smile fought its way onto my face.

"As tempting as that sounds, you have to get dressed and get home" I said and Demi put her plate down and started to kiss my jaw line.

"C'mon Selly, we haven't done it in forever" Demi mumbled as she moved down to my neck.

"We did it just last night Demi" I groaned as I tilted my head back to give her more room.

"You're saying no but you're enjoying this, I'm confused" Demi said softly as her hands started to snake up my pajama shirt.

"Maybe later stud" I said and Demi sighed, blowing a gust of warm air against my neck.

"Fine, I respect your wishes" she said and I smiled lightly.

"Eskimo kiss"? I asked and Demi grumbled but nodded.

I smiled and then we brushed noses and I knew Demi secretly liked it when we did it in private but when we did it around people she got embarrassed.

**Demi's POV**

When I got home my parents were both in the large kitchen and my dad was on the phone with some people from Juilliard, probably making sure everything was set.

"Hey sweetie, you're home early" my mom said as I sat down next to her and picked up an apple.

"Yeah well Selena woke me up early and then made me breakfast" I said and then I took a bite of the apple.

"Your dad's just talking with some people he knows that works at Juilliard, apparently you and Selena are very well expected there" my mom said and this caught my attention.

"Why"? I asked curiously.

"Something about your abilities in music and acting" my mom said and I nodded thoughtfully.

"There'll be other insanely talented people there though, we'll blend in more than anything" I said and my mom shrugged.

All that I really cared about was that Selena and I shared a room which was a bit tough considering that music majors usually shared with music majors. I did know that Taylor S and Miley had also gotten accepted, apparently they had been applying since winter. Selena had been talking to Miley nonstop about Juilliard and apparently Miley had considered actually not going because Lilly was going to a college back in Tennessee so they would be apart. Of course Lilly had demanded that Miley go and follow her dreams and Miley had decided to send her confirmation back to Juilliard. Basically everything has been going perfect since the incident, except for the fact that Taylor S and Taylor L are no longer what we all call Taylor Squared, they broke up in spring. But besides that we all got accepted to college. Joe's going to some school in Texas on a full football scholarship, Taylor L's going to college in Boston, Gabe is going abroad to study in London, Shane and Emily are dating now and they're both going to a school out in California, and Mikayla is going to a prestigious fashion school in New York. We're all going to miss each other but we all promised that for holidays and summer break we would all go back to our little town and laugh like old times. We had all grown up quite a bit since the incident, mainly because we all felt like we owed it to Lucas who we all loved. Even Gabe and Joe hit the books after his funeral and we were all lucky to get into good colleges. I just hope we don't drift apart while we're away.

**A/N: See guys I didn't kill Demi YAY! So what do you guys think of everyone actually getting off their asses and going to college? I wonder if the real Demi would make it into Juilliard with that powerful voice of hers. Well guys here's the first chapter of the sequel, see you guys tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Break is finally here…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

_**Let's see what this chapter will unfold!**_

**Selena's POV**

Even with months of preparation everyone was still scrambling around and rushing. It was only seven in the morning but our flight left a little after 9:30 so we still had to make sure we had absolutely everything we were bringing to New York. I was checking off everything and suitcases were everywhere in my room and my dad was waiting for me to give him the go of hauling them into the back of the Monroe's black Range Rover. I had a long checklist with everything that I was bringing to Juilliard and everything was so organized. I had just gotten finished checking everything in Suitcase One and Demi zipped it up and hauled it downstairs for my dad to load into the truck.

"Toiletries…laptop…sweaters…Uggs" I read lightly, checking off the things I said on my checklist.

"Selena c'mon you already checked all this last night" Demi groaned as she walked back in, her heels making her legs look better than they already were.

"I have to be sure Demi" I muttered absently, lost in my suitcases.

About twenty minutes later I finished with my suitcases and they were now with Demi's in the truck. And now I was checking my carry-on bag which consisted of only a few things. My iPod, my Nintendo DS XL, a book about Juilliard, my wallet, and a few other things.

"Demi do you have your carry on"? I called as I walked downstairs after saying goodbye to my room.

"Yes wife" Demi moaned and I smiled slightly.

"Okay hubby" I said and Demi chuckled as I kissed her nose.

"Joe's plane just took off and so did Gabe's" Demi muttered and I nodded.

"Well let's get going, we have to get Mikayla" I said and Demi nodded.

"Even at college she'll still be a twenty minute drive away, which is like neighbors in New York" Demi muttered and I laughed lightly.

"You know you wouldn't survive in New York without her, she's your second in command" I said and Demi shrugged.

"She's going to be blabbing about fashion the entire flight though" she said and I agreed and we put our seat belts off and then headed for Mikayla's.

I wasn't surprised to see Mikayla organized and ready to go when we got there, her dad already waiting to load her luggage into the trunk.

"Hey girlies" Mikayla called as she hurried over to us and she hugged Demi first and then me.

"Hey Mickey, ready to go"? Demi asked and Mikayla nodded and then turned to her parents.

"Let's get going" she said and they climbed into the truck as well and now we were all crowded in, heading to the airport.

"Taylor's at the airport, she says their vending machine prices are fucking insane" Mikayla said as she read a text message on her phone.

"Young lady" Mikayla's mom warned and Mikayla blushed while Demi and I chuckled.

"That was her words momma not mine" Mikayla said and Demi and I laughed harder.

When we got to the airport it was almost 8:30 so we had plenty of time to spare and we were no longer rushing and stressing over missing our flight. We met up with Taylor and her parents and they were just sitting in the little waiting area and Taylor was talking on the phone.

"Hey guys" she said after she hung up and we all hugged.

"Hey Tay, who was that"? Demi asked casually as we all sat down.

"Taylor, he's on the plane to Boston right now and he's a bit nervous" Taylor said as she sat her phone on her lap.

"Well we're lucky, we're all going to the same city and therefore the same flight" Mikayla said and the conversation continued.

"Gabe called earlier this morning, his flight was a bit earlier since he's going to a different country" Mikayla said, her and Gabe had dated a little after the incident but nothing serious, they were free spirits.

"I bet he's stoked, a whole country of girls he hasn't banged yet" I muttered and we all giggled.

When our flight was called an hour later we all walked toward the right terminal and our parents helped us load our luggage in and everything and then it was time to say goodbye. All of our moms were crying and so were our dads, they were losing their little girls.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy" I said as I hugged my dad tightly after hugging my mom.

"You too sweetheart" my dad said and I saw Demi trying to calm down her crying dad who had virtually just gained her trust and now she was leaving.

"We're all only a phone call away guys" Taylor said as she was able to get out of her father's viselike grasp.

"You four watch over each other in that huge city, who knows what would happen to four pretty girls from a small town" Mikayla's dad said and we all nodded.

"We will" Demi said and then we had to go.

Demi's dad had gotten us all on first class and he had did it as a little congrats present for making it into good colleges and he had done the same with the others so everyone was flying in style toward their higher education. Demi and I sat next to each other and Taylor and Mikayla were right behind us getting comfortable for the flight. The flight wasn't that long, somewhere along the lines of three hours. When the plane was safely in the air we were allowed to undo our seatbelts and move around freely, goodbye Grand Prairie and here we come New York.

**Miley's POV**

I missed Lilly already and I had just got off the ground, it was ridiculous to miss someone that quickly but I did. I had about a three hour flight to New York and it wasn't that bad since I was in first class but I was sitting next to this boy who kept glancing at me. He seemed to be off to school as well and he had introduced himself as Nate and when I had shook his hand it was sweaty. He wasn't completely hideous, in the eyes of a straight girl he would be really cute, but I wasn't straight and he did nothing for me. The only good thing about going to Juilliard was that I got to explore my musical talents and because my cousin was going to be there and Demi and I think they said the blonde Taylor was there as well. We were all planning on meeting up at JFK Airport and it was going to be cool experiencing college with my cousin. I was listening to my iPod when I dozed off and the next thing I knew everyone had to buckle up for the landing. When the plane landed everyone got off the plane and I got my luggage which was four suitcases and I headed through the terminal to begin my search for Selena. I couldn't have dreamed of how large JFK was, it was bustling with activity and I was like a bug waiting to get squashed. I managed to find the waiting area and take a breather as I looked around, at least it was calmer here. Suddenly I heard my name being called and I turned around to see Selena and Demi hurrying over to me with Taylor following close behind.

"Hey guys" I said and we all hugged and I looked around.

"Didn't you say Mikayla was coming with you guys"? I questioned, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"She had to head to her college, she said hey" Demi said and I nodded.

Demi looked a bit different than the last time I saw her, she was few inches taller, she was tanner, and instead of her black hair it was light brown, almost golden tinted. Selena looked different as well, she was slender as always but her hair was shorter, it was shoulder length now.

"Nice hair Demi" I said and Demi smirked.

"I changed it two weeks ago, I like it" she said and I noticed Selena gazing at the hair with a lusting gaze, apparently she did too.

"Balances out all the black she wears" Taylor mumbled and Demi flicked her off.

"Let's get going, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in this place" Selena said and we all agreed.

**Taylor's POV**

I couldn't help but gaze at Miley when I first saw her, she was so much different than the last time I saw her which was when she had started that huge ass fight back home. That Miley had been a bit tomboyish with a girlish edge but this Miley was completely hot. I mean she was wearing heels and her legs went on for miles and she was tanner. She had apparently highlighted her hair because it was like brunette and blonde mixed together, making this dark gold brown color that I couldn't describe. Miley's makeup was perfect and her eye shadow really made her crystal blue eyes pop. I had to basically remind myself to look away and not to drool. It didn't help that we had so much luggage that we had to take two taxis and Miley and I got stuck together in one. During the drive through the busy streets of New York Miley made conversation.

"So I heard you and beef guy broke up" she said and I knew she was referring to Taylor.

"Yeah, we didn't work out I guess" I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You win some you lose some" Miley said and I looked at her and she was looking out her window.

"It's good to see you actually dressing up Miley" I said and she looked at me and smiled widely.

I was struck dumb. How had I never noticed her smile before? I mean it was charming and sexy at the same time, yet warm and appealing.

"Yeah well Lilly liked seeing me dress more girly and I kinda like it" Miley explained and my heart fell a little after I heard Lilly's name.

I knew how serious Miley and Lilly were about each other, Selena said they'd been dating since middle school. And here Miley was, in New York, still completely dedicated to a girl who was back in Tennessee. I knew that no matter how much I was attracted to Miley, I could never steal someone away from another person. I may get hurt in the process but I had morals and that rule just happened to apart of them. I don't really know when I had decided I was attracted to both boys and girls but I knew that Miley was probably the only girl I had looked at it in an overly sexual way. And now we were going to the same school studying the same major.

**A/N: Does anyone else see a little trouble where Taylor and Miley are concerned? But at least Demi and Selena are more in love than ever and now the four of them are in New York heading to Juilliard. Let's see who's rooming with who next time and how many new people they'll meet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Christmas gifts to you guys is a bunch of uploads YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the awesome presents I got for my family**

_**And let the story resume…**_

**Demi's POV**

This place was amazing and huge compared to school back home. Selena and I had just found our room and Taylor and Miley were surprised to learn that they were roomed together, Taylor seemed a bit on edge ever since the airport. Their room was just three dorms down from ours which was convenient, apparently Miley's dad had some pull since he was Robby Ray Stewart the country crooner. Selena's and my room was like any other dorm room and it was a bit spacious and had a great view of the campus. The only downside about rooming with Selena was her recent OCD problem about organization. I mean she wasn't all Danny Tanner with it but she was a bit annoying at times even though I loved her more than anything. After about an hour of getting everything set up, choosing beds, and a few other little things Selena and I crashed on my bed.

"I am exhausted" I groaned and Selena chuckled.

"It's a good thing classes start tomorrow then" she said and I nodded in agreement.

"But it's going to be cool, singing and playing the piano" I said and Selena nodded.

I had taken up two main courses, voice and piano and Selena thought it was stupid that they called singing voice instead of just singing. Selena only had acting to worry about but she said that was so much work by itself but I had my slight doubts. Miley was doing voice and guitar and so was Taylor so they'd most likely see a lot of each other around school and plus sharing a room together.

"Let's go see if the girls are done so we can go grab some lunch" Selena said and she pulled me up off the bed and dragged me out the room.

When we entered Taylor's and Miley's room they were arguing over something.

"Really, already"? I asked and they both turned to us.

"Shut up" they both snapped at me and I shrunk back.

"Geez" I muttered and Selena giggled lightly.

"What's wrong"? She asked as Taylor and Miley started bickering again.

"She's being all uppity because I took a sip of some of her water" Taylor exclaimed.

"You have germs" Miley sniffed and Taylor scoffed.

"If you weren't so cute I'd hit you" she said and Miley blushed slightly.

"Back at you" she said and Selena and I glanced at each other.

"So, lunch anyone"? I asked and Taylor and Miley nodded and walked out ahead of Selena and I.

"Oh no way" Selena muttered as we watched Taylor hold open the door for Miley.

"Yes way" I breathed and we followed idly behind.

We decided to eat at this little bistro not too far from campus and Selena and I observed Taylor and Miley the entire time, if someone had cut Taylor she would ooze flirting juice. Selena and I decided to keep our thoughts to ourselves for the time being but we knew we would have to confront the two of them about this sooner or later.

The next morning I was up by six and Selena was starting to stir but I knew her first class started at 7:30 so I left her alone. I took a shower, washed my face, and brushed my teeth and then I went back into the room to get dressed. It was only 6:27 but Selena was already up sleep out of her eyes and stretching.

"Morning" she said in a groggy voice and I kissed her and then went to get dressed.

Selena and I had compared schedules and we found that we could squeeze in a twenty minute lunch break together between a Music Theory class I had and her Theater Culture Studies class so when I had to go we kissed goodbye and I hurried off to find my class. Luckily I had found a helpful guy who told me what class I was looking for and he had a violin in his hand as if it was nothing unusual to carry around a violin, but around here it probably wasn't. I found class very interesting and there were a load of kickass singers here, I was almost self conscious to get up and sing in front of everyone. But my cockiness was still there, Selena said I was just pigheaded sometimes. When class ended I had written a page worth of notes and we apparently Professor Adams, my Music Theory teacher, was going a bit easy on all the freshman on the first day. After that class I had a class for piano and I got a little lot but was only a few minutes late. As I took a seat the professor was talking and I looked at the board and her name was there. Professor Brookes, simple enough name to remember. I noticed a gorgeous white Baldwin piano in the room and I just wanted to get up and play. I had embraced my piano talents since the incident after Selena had begged me to play for her one night, even she was surprised by how amazing I was.

"Alright now since Ms. Monroe was tardy she can start us off with a simple composition" Professor Brookes said and there were some snickers from people around me.

"Sure professor" I said and I stood and walked down from my seat and sat in front on the piano bench.

I took a deep breath as I started to play a composition I knew by heart, The River Flows In You. The song started off soft and it steadily got a bit louder and it was so soothing and I soon got lost in the song as my fingers ran across the ivory keys. I loved this composition because it could speak to you without words with its tenderness, Selena said it sounded like I was using a dozen hands instead of just two which always made me laugh. When I finished Professor Brookes clapped and many of the other students followed suit, except for two girls and a boy who looked unimpressed.

"That was very beautiful Ms. Monroe, Yiruma correct"? Brookes asked as she walked over to me.

"Yes, that is one of my favorite compositions by him" I said and Brookes nodded and told me to take my seat.

**Miley's POV**

Juilliard was so freaking awesome that it shouldn't even be called a college. I mean there are people singing in the halls, guitars strumming, pianos playing, flutes whistling, and even drums and violins. There are dancers walking around in leotards and doing moves while they walk to their next class and there are even drama majors who are reading lines from scripts while walking. Taylor and I both had a Music History class next and when we got into the large classroom with the seats getting lower and lower toward the main floor where the professor's desk was.

"Look there's Demi" I said and Taylor and I snagged the two seats on either side of Demi who was looking for something in her small backpack.

"Hey Dems, how's your day been"? Taylor asked cheerfully.

"Good, Sel and I didn't see you two at lunch though" Demi said as more students filed into the room and took seats.

"Tay and I barely had time to grab something from that vending machine near the ballet studio let alone sit down to eat" I said sullenly and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Sucks for you guys, Sel and I had twenty minutes" Demi said, almost rubbing it in.

"Fuck off" Taylor and I said at the same time and Demi laughed.

"Already simultaneously saying things" she muttered lowly and I was curious as to what she meant but Taylor didn't seem to even hear her.

"Huh"? I asked and Demi looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

"Nothing" she said and before I could press the issue farther the professor started talking.

Music History was almost like regular boring history except it revolved completely on how music transitioned over the different time periods and things like that. Of course there were loads of notes and people asked questions, including Demi and Taylor and I even asked a couple. Professor Burks gave us an assignment to do on our first week here which was to write a page about what history we knew about music and it was due Friday.

"He's the only douche to give us homework yet" Miley grumbled and Demi sighed.

"I got homework from my piano class, to study the structure and meaning of a famous composition and to write a report on it" she said and I felt bad for the chick just hearing about it.

"When's it due"? Taylor asked.

"Thursday" Demi groaned and Taylor and I both patted her shoulders.

"Tough luck but at least you don't have extra classes" I said and Demi snorted.

"Oh don't I"? She asked and my eyes widened.

"You signed up for some extra classes too"? I asked and Demi nodded.

"French, Ancient Greek History, and International Economics" she said and Taylor and I gaped at her.

"I thought you hated school" I said and Demi shrugged.

"I've been buckling down and I didn't want to study all musical studies and this college is very diverse, it's not _just_ art" she said and Taylor and I nodded.

"Well I took up Italian and an advanced English class" Taylor said and I sighed.

"And I chose to continue my Spanish education and to hit the books with some good old advanced chemistry" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well Sel took up French and two more classes that may boggle my mind" Demi said and Taylor and I chuckled.

**Taylor's POV**

Before I knew it my classes were over and I headed back to the dorm tired and hungry. It was around five and I had gotten a bit delayed talking with Professor Burns and we had engaged in a heated discussion about the history of guitars and their origin and things like that. He seemed very impressed with how well I played a certain composition by an almost unknown Swedish artist who went by a fake name. When I entered the dorm I saw Miley there, completely naked and water was dripped from her hair which was sticking to her shoulders and back.

"Oh hey Taylor" Miley said nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing to find her naked and dripping wet.

"H-hey…what are ya doing"? I asked nervously, secretly hoping I would slam her down on her bed and have my way with her.

"Getting dressed duh" Miley said and I chuckled nervously and moved to my bed, trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

"How was your English glass"? Miley asked while she slipped on a pair of Juicy sweatpants on.

"Um good, it ended about an hour ago but I had to visit Professor Burns" I said as I watched her put a bra on, bummer.

"Oh cool" Miley said as she put on baby lotion, no wonder she always smelled so good.

"Yeah" I said absently, too busy looking at her flat toned stomach.

"Demi and Sel wanted us to meet them for dinner at the bistro place" Miley said as she put on a white Juilliard tanktop, she probably hit up the school store.

"Alright, let me shower and change" I said and Miley nodded and plopped down on her bed and turned the TV on.

I decided to do something bold, if she didn't care about being naked in front of me than she shouldn't mind if it was vice versa. I slipped my shoes off and then my jeans and shirt, leaving me in my underwear. I had the pleasure of seeing Miley's eyes wander over to me and widen a little as a blush crept over her face.

"What are you doing"? She asked shakily.

"Getting undressed and into the shower duh" I said, almost mimicking her from earlier.

"Oh right" Miley said and she cleared her throat as I took off my panties and my bra and picked up my towel and washcloth.

When I got back into the room Miley was still watching TV except now she had a pair of flip flops on. I got dressed and after I threw on some clothes and did my makeup I turned to Miley.

"Ready to go Miles"? I asked and she nodded and clicked the TV off.

"We're gonna be late for dinner" she said as we walked out of the dorm and toward the exit door.

"They'll manage" I said and Miley nodded and drifted a little closer to me without even realizing, but I noticed.

**A/N: Hmm, I'm not sure if I should have Taylor and Miley hook up or not. So this is where all you awesome reviewers come in handy besides making me smile. Should I have Taylor and Miley fall in love or not? And I know this was like half ass on Demi and Selena but I promise…no I swear…that there will be so much Demena next chapter you'll be skipping around your house LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised Demena and here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and this butt load of work with my instruments**

_**DANCE DANCE…I don't know I'm weird**_

**Demi's POV**

Miley and Taylor had been late for dinner and Miley had blamed it on Taylor who apparently had to shower and change. But that was a couple days ago and Selena and I were in our room working on our loads of homework. I was on my bed and Selena was sitting at the computer desk, tapping her pen on the wood surface.

"Baby please, stop that" I said lowly after she had been doing it for two minutes straight.

"Sorry" Selena said and I noticed her eyes shifting to my visible cleavage and I smirked.

"A little distracted"? I asked mockingly and she blushed.

"Just a little, I mean I have a hot girlfriend lying on a bed" she mumbled and I smiled and put the composition I was examining to the side.

"Wanna have a little fun"? I asked and Selena turned the desk chair in my direction.

"I really have to get this work done Dems" she said, trailing off a little as I straddled her.

"C'mon, you're stressed and I'm stressed" I said and before Selena could say anything I kissed her collarbone.

"Mmm" Selena moaned and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I love that sound" I said and Selena blushed and I laughed lightly.

"I love you" I murmured as I started on her neck.

"I love you too" Selena breathed as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"How much do you love me"? I asked and Selena looked at me, forgetting my neck sucking for the moment.

"More than anything" she said and I smiled, my eyes twinkling.

"C'mon" I said while getting off her lap and pulling her up.

"W-what, but I thought we were gonna…you know" Selena stuttered and I smiled.

"Later" I said while sitting her on her bed and handing her the TV remote.

"What are we doing now then"? Selena asked and I smiled and grabbed my purse.

"I'm going to go get us some movies and takeout food" I said as I slipped on a Juilliard hoodie that Selena had gotten me two days ago.

"Alright, be careful" Selena said as I opened the door to our room.

"Don't worry, I'm made of steel" I mocked and Selena giggled and I was gone.

I went to Blockbuster first and I picked out six movies, all the kinds of movies Selena liked. The Notebook, Dear John, Grease, Barnyard, Valentines' Day, and Home Alone. Of course I only liked Grease, Barnyard, and Home Alone. I liked Grease because of the music and John Travolta is a legend, Barnyard because it's about a bunch of talking party animals (literally), and Home Alone because it's just fucking funny. I was about to check out the six movies when an idea went off into my head. I smiled and ran to the Horror section and when I found Saw VI I grinned and picked it up and then checked the seven movies out. My next stop was a Chinese place and I ordered some shrimp fried rice, some eggrolls, and some sweet and sour chicken. I was waiting around when some jackass bumped into me.

"Hey asshole" I said but I trailed off when I saw it was a women.

"Sorry" she said and she was old, well like late twenties old.

"Alright" I said and I turned back to my cell phone, a text from Selena had just popped up.

_You're taking 2 long Dems, I'm lonely_

I smirked at the text and was about to reply when someone touched my arm. I turned around and saw the lady that had bumped into me moments ago.

"Um I'm sorry to bother you again but I couldn't help but notice that you have a Juilliard hoodie on" she said politely and I glanced down at my hoodie.

"Yeah" I said slowly and she smiled.

"So are you in dance or something"? She asked.

"Music and piano" I said and she nodded.

"Impressive" she said and I shrugged and then the guy motioned for me to get my food and pay.

I walked up to the counter and handed over the money and then grabbed up the food.

"So it was nice meeting you" the woman said as I walked back over to her.

"Um you too, Demi" I said as I shook her outstretched hand.

"Mary" she said and I smiled and nodded and then left, I had two more stops.

My next stop was a flower shop and they were ten minutes from closing. Luckily they had Selena's favorite flowers, tulips. After I got those I had to pick up some ice cream and then it was back to campus. I paid the taxi driver as I got out and he thanked me in some weird accent and I headed to my room. When I got there Selena was lounging on the bed watching iCarly.

"Ooh food" she said as she popped up but I waved her down and she pouted as she retook her seat.

"We're having an inside date" I said and Selena suddenly noticed the flowers.

"Aww Demi" she said as I handed them to her and she kissed my nose and I set up the food as Selena watched.

After the food was ready to seat Selena started on the sweet and sour chicken which is her all time favorite and she clapped with joy when she saw the movies.

"Let's watch Dear John first" she exclaimed and I hid my grimace and did what she wanted.

I'm not a real fan of sappy movies so I mainly just fiddled with Selena's hands for the whole movie but she seemed really into it so I was satisfied. The food was soon gone and I threw the empty boxes away and got out the ice cream as I put on Grease. Selena liked the movie but mostly because I liked it, she really didn't care for the music but the acting abilities.

"WHOO" I cheered as You're The One That I Want started and I jumped up and Selena groaned as I started to sing.

_I got chills they're multiplying__  
__And I'm losing control__  
__'Cause the power you're supplying__  
__It's electrifying_

"C'mon Lena sing with me" I said and Selena rolled her eyes and jumped up.

_You better shape up 'cause I need a man__  
__And my heart is set on you__  
__You better shape up, you better understand__  
__To my heart I must be true__  
__Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

I cheered and we started together.

_You're the one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Ho, ho, ho honey___

_You're the one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Ho, ho, ho honey___

_You're the one that I want__  
__You are the one I want__  
__Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need__  
__Oh yes indeed___

Selena suddenly got this very cocky swing to her step and I loved it.

_If you're__filled__with affection__  
__You're too shy to convey__  
__Meditate__in my direction__  
__Feel your way_

_I better shape up, 'cause you need a man__  
__I need a man who can keep me satisfied__  
__I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove__  
__You better prove that my faith is justified__  
__Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

Selena and I continued singing until the part was over and then we were both sweating slightly and we plopped on her bed.

"Who was that singing"? Miley's voice bounced through the room and Selena and I sat up and saw her and Taylor in the doorway.

"Sorry, were we loud"? Selena asked nervously.

"Yeah but you guys were good, I didn't know you could sing Lena" Taylor said as she and Miley walked farther into the room.

"She's amazing, she just won't admit it to herself" Miley said as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"You guys we're in the middle of a date" I said and Taylor and Miley smirked.

"Excuse us" they both said and they both left chuckling.

"You were really good Selly" I said ten minutes later and Selena smiled and kissed my cheek and snuggled up closer to me.

"You'll be saying that tomorrow morning" Selena said and I blushed red and she laughed and we continued the movie.

When I put Saw VI in Selena looked at me as if I was insane.

"You know I don't like these movies" she whined and I shrugged.

"I had to sit through Dear John" I said and Selena groaned and I smiled and we snuggled up but I knew she was a bit annoyed with me.

Blood, guts, and lots of screaming…now that was a kickass movie. Selena didn't seem to share the same thoughts because she had a pillow over her eyes and her hands covering her ears through half the movie which was quite amusing.

"Please turn it off" she groaned as the credits started rolling.

"Sure babe" I said and I got up and ejected the DVD.

"No sex" Selena said as I approached her and I groaned.

"What, but we were heated and ready a few hours ago" I whined and Selena was cleaning up the ice cream.

"No way, bed" she said and scowled at her.

"I'm sleeping with Miley and Taylor" I said as I made to grab a blanket and pillow.

"Good luck, Taylor kicks in her sleep" Selena said as she plopped on her bed.

"They've got a carpeted floor" I said as I headed for the door.

"And Miley sings in hers" Selena said and I sighed, I would never fall asleep.

"Got damn it" I growled and Selena smirked as I backtracked back to my bed.

"Maybe tomorrow baby" Selena said as she walked over and kissed me.

Suddenly she licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and we fell back on my bed. I was about to take her shirt off when she pulled away, leaving me grasping at air.

"Night Demi" she said and I watched with wide eyes as she got off me and walked back to her bed.

"Touché Selly, touché" I said lowly and Selena smirked at me.

"Using your French on me"? She asked and I smiled.

"It always gets you hot" I said and Selena smiled slightly.

"Yeah but not if I imagine that fucking movie you put me through" she said and I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"If I promise to go to that damn Pilates class with you every Saturday can we"? I asked in my best baby voice, I had stooped to begging.

"Miley and Taylor are going with me since you didn't want to" Selena said and I sighed.

"I'll also watch that show you've been trying to get me to see" I said and Selena's face lightened.

"Pilates and Glee"? She asked and I sighed and nodded.

"Alright" Selena said and she took her shirt off and kissed me.

**A/N: Ah Demi and Selena, you gotta love them. Okay guys I decided that there will be some Miley and Taylor love but I'm gonna put some twists and turns in it and they won't officially hit it off for a while. Sorry for updating a little late in the night but I had to get a new violin because my brother broke the one I've had since I was thirteen, I could kill him. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I got asked a question about Mary from the last chapter, and yes she is Mary Santiago so there's a little hint **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my craving for sushi**

_**Onto the story**_

_**(November 21)**_

**Demi's POV**

I officially hated packing things, I mean I would usually just throw some clothes in a suitcase and be on my way but Selena wasn't having that. She had this little saying about packing and she was lecturing me on it right now.

"Fold, place, organize, c'mon Demi don't just throw some outfits and shoes in" Selena was saying and she was rearranging my suitcase while I watched with an annoyed expression.

"It's just Thanksgiving Break Lena, we leave tomorrow and come back Sunday" I said and Selena shot a glare at me.

"But it'll be a crappy break when you forget something that you really needed" she said and I groaned and decided to go check on Miley and Taylor.

When I walked into their dorm room they were watching TV and I saw two suitcases packed and ready to go. Selena and I had yet to confront the two about their flirty nature but Taylor had seemed to tone it down quite a lot when it came to Miley, she barely wanted to be in a room alone with her but that was inevitable.

"Hey guys" I muttered as I plopped on Taylor's already made bed.

"Hey, what's with the long face"? Taylor asked as she and Miley looked over at me.

"Lena is in wife mode again" I grumbled and Miley and Taylor laughed lightly.

"You guys do act like an old married couple sometimes" Miley said and I shrugged.

"She's been so uptight lately, and plus she's been hanging out with this girl from her theater class" I muttered and even I could hear the insecurity in my voice.

"Is she cute"? Miley asked curiously and I shrugged.

"She's not hideous" I grumbled, the truth was I had seen Mitchie Torres and she was really pretty.

"So she's a drama major like Sel"? Taylor asked and I nodded.

"And all last week she was coming in late because they had been rehearsing lines for this play or something" I said and I was rambling now, showing just how worried I was.

"Don't be jealous Demi, I mean Selena is like totally in love with you" Miley said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah you're right, I'm just being paranoid" I said as I jumped to my feet.

"Yeah, now go back to your wife" Taylor mocked and I grinned and left.

When I opened the door to our room I heard talking and I was overly curious so I cracked the door open and I saw Selena talking to Mitchie. I noticed them hug and I felt bile rise through my throat and leave a burning sensation in its path. I had this red tint around my vision and I knew that meant I was itching to throw someone out a window; I may have a bit of an anger problem sometimes. I quietly closed the door and just bolted, I just ran down the hall and out of the building altogether. I found myself in a nearby Starbucks, sitting at a round table and drinking a Cinnamon Dolce Latte.

"Hey Demi right"? Came a voice and I looked up and saw that lady from the Chinese place.

"Uh yeah, hey" I said and I had a foamy mustache.

"Mary" the woman said and I nodded.

"I remember" I said and she smiled and motioned to the seat across from me.

"May I"? She asked and I nodded and wiped my upper lip with a napkin while she took a seat.

"So how are your classes"? Mary asked and I shrugged.

"Good, about to head back home for Thanksgiving" I said and Mary nodded thoughtfully.

"I am as well" she said and I looked at her closely, I guess she was pretty although she was a bit old for my taste.

"Where are you going"? I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"California" she said and I nodded.

"Two of my friends are going to school in California" I said and Mary smiled.

"It's a gorgeous place, so different from noisy New York" she said and I nodded.

"I've never been but I've seen pictures and stuff" I admitted and Mary smirked.

"Have you ever seen palm trees"? She asked and I nodded.

"Sure in Hawaii" I said and she smiled lightly.

"So where are you going"? She asked as she played with a napkin.

"Me and my girlfriend are going back to Texas along with our friend Taylor" I said casually as I sipped my latte again.

Mary's eyes glinted when I said girlfriend but she didn't change her demeanor.

"Sounds nice" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah and all of our friends are going back home to celebrate together" I said with a smile and Mary smiled as well.

"Sounds like one huge family" she said and I smiled and nodded.

"So your girlfriend is in Juilliard as well"? Mary asked and I nodded.

"Yeah she's a drama major" I said and Mary couldn't help but let out a little snort but I ignored it.

"An aspiring actress"? Mary asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Selena loves acting and she's really good at it" I said and Mary nodded.

"Selena's a beautiful name, is she Hispanic"? She asked and I smiled slightly.

"Her dad's Italian but her mom's Hispanic, it's funny how Selena likes half her pizza with pepperoni and the other half with loads of peppers" I muttered, I was starting to miss her for some reason.

"I used to be in dance" Mary said and I looked at her.

"You went to Juilliard"? I asked and Mary nodded.

"Left California for New York when I was eighteen and never looked back" she said and I nodded.

"Pretty cool" I said and Mary smiled and nodded.

"Now I teach a ballet class and I love it" she said and I nodded and then looked at my watch, a little after five.

"Well it was nice catching up with you Mary but I have to get back to campus" I said as I got up and Mary did likewise.

"How about we meet up after your Break is over"? She asked and I wish I had noticed the glint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Sure, how about we meet next Friday here around one"? I asked and Mary smiled charmingly.

"Of course" she said and I nodded and then left.

**Selena's POV**

I was worried about Demi, I had gone over to Miley's and Taylor's room and they had said she had left almost an hour ago. I then looked in all her favorite places around campus but there was no sign of her, I was starting freak out. I was sitting in our room and Miley and Taylor were there trying to calm me down. I was on the brink of crying when Demi walked through the door and my head snapped up in her direction. She looked alright and since I was sure of that I was now completely pissed.

"What's going on"? Demi asked as she threw her purse on her bed where her packed suitcase was.

"You've been gone for a while and I got worried" I said and Demi just shrugged and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a while"? I asked as I stood and Miley and Taylor were soon gone and I rounded on Demi.

"What the hell is your problem"? I demanded and Demi was lounging back on her bed.

"Nothing" she said coolly and that tone irked me.

"Apparently something is so what is it"? I said, my voice rising.

"I saw you and Mitchie earlier, I didn't want to disturb you" Demi said, sitting up now.

At first I was confused but then I noticed the darkness in Demi's eyes, the raging fire of jealously that I had seen when Nick used to be in our lives.

"Aw Demi, Mitchie and I aren't going behind you back" I groaned as I kneeled on the floor beside her bed.

"Sure" Demi said, crossing her arms and I huffed.

"She has a girlfriend Demi, Alex" I said and Demi looked at me with wide eyes but I continued.

"They've been dating since they were in 5th grade and we always gush about you and Alex, Mitchie just came over to ask if we could go see Alex's dance recital in a few weeks" I explained and Demi blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I am the biggest ass on the world" she groaned as she covered her head with a pillow.

"No you're not, you're just overprotective and you can be a bit paranoid" I said and Demi sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" she said and I smiled brightly and kissed her.

"It's okay, I would probably be the same way if you were bonding with some other girl" I said and I didn't notice the look of guilt on Demi's face.

"Yeah" she said slowly and I smiled and kissed her again.

**Miley's POV**

I was back home and it felt amazing. I was bouncing with excitement as I waited for Lilly to come over and to feel her lips and smell her regular scent of strawberries. When the doorbell rung I flung myself off the couch and ran to the door. I yanked it open and there stood Lilly and I breathed deeply, as if she gave me air. I pulled her into a hug and she seemed tense but I couldn't really notice because I was too caught up in running my hands through her hair and burrowing my face in her neck.

"Um Miley we need to talk" Lilly said and I froze up, her tone was serious.

"Alright" I said lowly and she led me past my family and up to my room.

When she closed the door I turned to look at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Lilly"? I asked and she sat on the edge of my bed and I did the same.

"I haven't seen you in over two months" Lilly said and I took her hand.

"But I'm here now" I said and she nodded but her eyes looked sad.

"I um, met this girl at school" Lilly muttered lowly and I felt my chest tighten.

"And"? I asked, but I wasn't sure if I wanted her to continue.

"I really like her and ever since you left we've been kinda drifting" Lilly said and I felt tears slide their way down my cheeks.

"Are you breaking up with me"? I asked and Lilly looked at me.

"I still wanna be friends Miles" she said and I stood and backed away from her.

"Leave" I said and my voice was shaking, my famous temper was slipping away from me.

"Miley" Lilly said as she stood and I snapped.

"Get the fuck out of my house Lilly, I don't even want to see you right now" I yelled and I heard the conversation downstairs cease.

Lilly looked at me and my fists were balling up and tears were streaming down my face freely now.

"Alright" Lilly said and she walked out of my room and I screamed in frustration and sadness and fell on my bed.

I cried for hours after Lilly left, I could smell her strawberry shampoo on my sheets but I didn't care. I was curled in a ball and my room was a mess, I had thrown everything in reach around trying to make myself feel better. Years of friendship and love gone, all because I had gone off to New York. _But she told you to go Miley, it's her fault_, my thoughts were telling me but I couldn't blame Lilly, I love Lilly. My dad had tried coming up here and so did my grandma and my aunt Dolly but I just yelled for them to leave me alone and they did. I grabbed my cell phone off of the nightstand; at least I hadn't thrown this in my blind rage. I would usually call Selena at a time like this but I only craved to talk to one person.

_Taylor._

**A/N: You will all see who Lilly fell for later on in the story and she and Miley aren't going to be bitter exes, they'll remain friends. Okay guys I'm gonna start giving out little hints about future chapters so here's the hint for chapter 6. **_**Nick may intervene again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Eve, I am so excited for tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my excitement for hot chocolate**

_**Story Time…**_

**Demi's POV**

Everyone was at my house for the big feasting day, and I do mean everyone. It was fun seeing all my friends again and I was currently joking around with Joe who had cut off his boyish curly hair. He now had this mature looking short hairdo and he looked so…mature which was totally not the Joe Grey I knew. Selena was sitting on the couch playing around with Frankie and Taylor L. I noticed my mom walking into the living room where all of us 'kids' were staying so we wouldn't get in the way in the kitchen.

"I need someone to make some runs to the grocery store before they close" my mom said and none of us moved.

"Fine, Demi and Joe" she said and Joe and I groaned while everyone else laughed.

"Damn it" Joe grumbled and we walked out of the house with a list of things to get.

"Didn't they go shopping yesterday"? Joe asked as he drove through the streets of Grand Prairie.

"Yep" I sighed and minutes later we were at the grocery store and we parked and hurried inside.

People greeted us warmly with the normal southern accents and it was always like this, everyone knew everyone else. Joe and I glanced at the list which had more than a dozen things on it.

"You get the sugar, milk, eggs, and the boxes of stuffing" I said and Joe nodded and walked away.

I sighed and headed to get the brownie mix my mom had jotted down on the list. Joe and I met up fifteen minutes later with everything and there was this long ass line in each checkout line.

"Aw fuck my life" Joe groaned as we saw how long they were.

"Patience hothead" I muttered and Joe scowled at me and I laughed lightly and he stopped his deathly glare.

Twenty minutes later Joe and I were back at my house and the house even smelled like Thanksgiving. Our moms thanked us for our help and we fumed and walked back into the living room where a football game was on and the boys were watching like it was porn or something. When Joe saw the first sign of football he hurried off to the couch and I plopped down next to a bored looking Selena.

"Hey sweetie" she said and I smiled and we kissed.

"Take it upstairs you two" Kevin called and I shot a glare at the oldest Grey brother.

"Just because your college girlfriend doesn't put out doesn't mean you have to be snappy" Selena mocked and the guys all hooted as Kevin flushed from embarrassment.

"She puts out" Kevin said and just when he was saying it Mrs. Grey walked in.

"Who puts out what Kevin"? She asked and there were snickers as Kevin opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"No one mommy" he said and Mrs. Grey walked back into the kitchen and we all burst into laughter.

"No one mommy" Gabe mocked and Kevin stood and walked out the living room while we all kept laughing.

Fifteen minutes later Taylor S was on the phone with Miley again. Apparently Lilly had broken up with her yesterday and now all Taylor could think about was how Miley was doing and they were constantly texting and she laughed a couple times and she blushed at a few, I was so curious as to what they were talking about. Selena had been a little hurt that Miley hadn't confided in her about Lilly but she got over it when I pointed out why Miley possibly called Taylor. _She liked her_.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, you want one"? Selena asked as she started to get up.

"Sure" I said and as she walked away and whacked her butt.

"Demi not this again" Selena groaned and I smiled as she walked out of the living room.

**Selena's POV**

The following day was Saturday and I was so full from last night, and a bit sore from late last night's activities with Demi. Demi and I were getting ice cream at the local ice cream parlor at the moment and we were having a little outing with just the two of us while we could have the peace and quiet. I was tasting some of Demi's banana split when my cell phone rang.

"_Hello" I answered and Demi snuck a spoon of my caramel delight._

"_Selena it's Joe, something's happened with Nick" Joe said and he sounded extremely serious which made me nervous._

"_What happened"? I asked and Demi was looking at me now._

"_His lawyer is pushing for a trial revolving around his mental sanity" Joe said and I clutched the table._

"_But that defense crumbled in court months ago" I objected and Demi's eyes were examining my face._

"_Yeah but the judge has been reviewing Nick's file and his actions during the shooting, he's buying it" Joe said lowly._

"_What happens if the judge concludes that Nick has mental problems"? I asked nervously._

"_He gets sent to a treatment facility and when he shows signs of improvement they'll think about house arrest" Joe said and I was pissed now._

"_He fucking killed people" I half yelled and people were looking over at me and Demi looked nervous._

"_Calm down Sel, I'll talk to you later after I tell everyone else" Joe said and I agreed and hung up._

"What's going on Selly"? Demi asked and I breathed deeply.

"Nick's lawyer is pushing that mental disability shit again" I mumbled and Demi's breathing hitched and her hands started fidgeting with her hoodie.

This is what happened when Nick was brought up; Demi went into a panic attack. She had had nightmares for weeks after the shooting and she liked to avoid any subject revolving Nick, she even had avoided Frankie for a while because of his slight resemblance to Nick.

"W-what if he gets off Sel, he'll come after me" Demi said, she was starting to panic again.

"Baby calm down" I said and Demi's eyes started darting around and she was starting to sweat.

"We have to get outta here, back to New York" Demi panted and I saw her chest starting to heave and I heard her wheezing slightly.

"C'mon where're your pills Demi, your anxiety pills" I said and Demi motioned for her purse and I rummaged through it.

I found the little blue bottle that Demi had been carrying around since the accident and I took out one of the capsules and popped it in Demi's mouth. She chased the pill down with water and after a few moments of me rubbing her back her breathing slowed down. I remember the first time this had happened, it was only two weeks after Demi had gotten out of the hospital and she was staying over. I had freaked out just as much as her because I didn't know what was wrong with her; I had never seen Demi so vulnerable before.

"It's okay Dems, we'll get through this" I said and Demi nodded and we hugged.

"C'mon let's get home" I said and we stood and threw away our ice cream and left the parlor.

When we got to my house Demi was tired, those pills sometimes made her drowsy and she soon fell asleep on my bed. I took off her Ugg boots and she turned over on her stomach and snuggled into a pillow. A half hour later I heard the doorbell ring and I sighed and got up. I opened the door and it was Mikayla and Taylor S.

"Did you hear"? Mikayla asked and I knew what this was about.

"Yeah, Joe called me about forty five minutes ago" I said and the girls nodded and we walked into the living room.

"What're we gonna do, we can't testify in court or anything because we're in school" Taylor said and I shrugged.

"Maybe it won't even come to that" I said and Mikayla sighed.

"I pray that you're right about that, I couldn't handle seeing his face" she said and Taylor and I agreed with her in low voices.

"So Taylor, you've been talking to Miley a lot" I said and Taylor looked surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Well yeah, she needs a friend" she said shyly and Mikayla smirked at her and glanced a knowing look in my direction.

"Or a girlfriend" Mikayla said and Taylor blushed.

"She just broke up with Lilly, I'm sure she's not looking" she said and Mikayla and I both snickered lightly.

"You're exactly her type though, blonde hair and blue eyes" I said and a flash of smugness crossed over Taylor's features but it soon was covered with a shy shrug.

"You are totally wet for her" Mikayla said and Taylor smacked her arm.

"Shut up Mikayla" she said as she looked around.

"She's in Tennessee, I highly doubt she can hear us" Mikayla said and Taylor shrugged.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she said simply and Mikayla and I shrugged and just dropped the subject.

"So where's Demi"? Mikayla asked.

"She had another panic attack and I had to give her one of those pills" I said and the girls looked worried.

"I hate Nick for screwing her up like that" Taylor said bitterly and I nodded.

"Me too, but she should wake up any minute now" I said as I looked at my watch.

"She's been sleep for over a half hour" I muttered and just then footsteps were heard above us.

"Selly" came Demi's voice, she always sounded so cute and little when she woke up from a nap.

"Yeah Demi"? I called.

"Can you make me a bowl of Apple Jacks"? Demi asked and I got up and she was at the top of the steps with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Alright" I said and she smiled slightly.

"Love you" she said and I smiled.

"Love you more" I said and she blushed and walked back to my room and I walked into the kitchen to get her what she wanted.

When I had got Demi her cereal she ate and soon fell back asleep, I bet she was exhausted from the excitement of the day.

"I swear sometimes it's like I'm her mom" I said as I rejoined the other two who were watching Jimmy Neutron.

"I was thinking wife" Mikayla said and I blushed.

"I wouldn't make a really good wife" I muttered and Mikayla and Taylor looked at me.

"We'll see in a few years when you and Dems are married" Taylor mocked and I blushed but the thought that I would marry Demi made me smile.

**A/N: Okay guys since tomorrow's Christmas I may not update until the 26****th**** but I will update again tonight if I get enough reviews by then. The hint for chapter 7 is a bit vague and almost like a riddle or something and I wanna see if you guys can figure it out. **_**Selena will meet her other that pines for Demi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and welcome back AnnieMJ haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

_**Okay let's get to the story!**_

**Selena's POV**

Nick was pushed out of my mind for the remainder of our visit back home and Demi and I were currently in a Starbucks near campus. We had gotten back to school last Monday and it was nowa chilly Saturday, it was much colder in New York than back home. Demi and I were with Taylor and Miley and we were sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate and lattes and talking. Miley was currently watching Taylor talk about her classes and Demi and I were looking at her glazed over eyes as she eyed Taylor's lips.

"Can she be more obvious"? Demi whispered but Miley didn't even hear her, I doubted she was even paying attention to Taylor's words.

"I don't know let's see" I muttered and Demi snickered.

"So Taylor any cute boys you've been checking out" I asked and Taylor looked surprised by my question and so did Miley.

"Um well there's this really cute guy in one of my classes, his name's Nate" Taylor said and I noticed Miley grip the edge of the table.

"Did he ask you out yet"? Demi asked, catching onto my game.

"Well yeah but I'm not so sure" Taylor said and her eyes glanced at Miley who was gritting her teeth.

"Well you're not crushing on someone are you"? I asked and Taylor glared at me but I just smiled innocently.

"Is that any of your business Sel"? Miley demanded and even I was shocked.

"Come on Taylor" Miley said and she stood up.

"What, where are we going"? Taylor asked as Miley grabbed her hand.

"I'm gonna get you ice cream" Miley said and Taylor blushed but followed.

"I give it a week before they start banging the headboard" Demi said and we both laughed.

Demi and I were about to leave as well when someone called Demi's name. Demi turned around and for some reason her face paled slightly and the hand I was holding got all sweaty. I turned around as well and saw a woman walking toward us with a small smile on her face. I was flabbergasted for two reasons, one reason was that the woman was obviously _very_ eager to see Demi and the other reason being that she resembled me slightly.

"Mary, hey" Demi said and then woman hugged Demi like they were old friends.

"So nice to see you again, I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving" Mary said and I decided to step in.

"We did" I said and Mary suddenly acknowledged me as if she had just noticed I was standing there.

"You must be Selena" she said and I nodded and Mary smiled but I could tell it was fake.

"Are you guys leaving"? Mary asked and I looked at Demi who looked nervous.

"Yes we are" I said and before anyone could say anything I pulled Demi out of the shop.

**Demi's POV**

Selena was quiet tonight, unusually quiet. I had tried talking to her about Mary but I really didn't know what to say and I sure as hell didn't know why I was feeling so guilty. I mean Mary is a friend and I'm in no way attracted to her but I still didn't tell Selena anything about her so maybe that was the cause for my guilty conscious. It was late, almost midnight, and Selena was in her bed probably asleep but I was wide awake. I couldn't help but want to get out of my bed and cuddle with Selena but she had bad barely spoke twelve words to me since we got back to campus from Starbucks.

"Demi" Selena suddenly said, her voice shattering through the silence in the dark room.

"Yeah"? I called timidly, wondering if she was just talking in her sleep.

"You don't like her do you"? Selena asked and my eyes widened.

"No I don't like Mary, I mean she's nice and all but I only love you" I said and Selena sighed in relief.

"Good because she's old and my ego would be seriously wounded" she said and I chuckled and got out of my bed.

I crawled next to Selena and she opened up her blankets so I could be covered up too. I rested my head on Selena's chest and listened to her steady heart beat.

"You don't have to worry Selena, no one could replace you" I said lowly and I felt Selena's fingers running through my hair.

"I can never be sure though Demi, this city is full of gorgeous women" she muttered and I was starting to see just how insecure Selena felt at the moment.

"You're beautiful Selena" I said and then suddenly this warm feeling crossed through my whole body, I was about to say something so mushy and lovey dovey.

"And why would I look at a girl twice when my future wife is right here"? I asked and I felt Selena stop breathing for a second.

"What makes you think I'd accept your proposal"? She asked but her tone was mocking and I smiled slightly.

"Because I'm so adorable" I said and Selena laughed.

"You're much more than adorable Demi" she said and I blushed and she could feel the heat from my cheeks.

"Like"? I asked and Selena giggled lightly.

"You're talented, warm, charming, irresistible, and you can be sweet when you wanna be" she said and I was getting a big smug.

"I'm the total package" I said and Selena laughed.

"Except you could do better in the sack" she said and I was shocked, no way she just said that.

"Are you kidding me, I'm like the queen of the mattress" I objected and I sat up while Selena held in her muffled giggles.

"But remember that time we did it in your shower, or _tried _to do it anyway"? She asked and I blushed, that was not a fun night.

"But I give you an orgasm every time" I said and Selena looked a bit guilty.

"I fake a few" she said and I gaped at her.

"No fucking way" I said and Selena nodded.

"I'm in Juilliard for acting Demi" she said and I was still shell shocked.

"The time in my kitchen"? I asked and Selena sighed.

"Fake" she said and I gaped at her.

After ten minutes of naming the times we had sex and me realizing just how much of a faker Selena was it was a little after midnight.

"Okay how about the time when we did it on your parents' bed to get back at them for grounding you"? I asked.

"That was all you babe" Selena said and I smiled smugly.

"I can't believe you've been faking orgasms" I muttered and Selena sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better I got my first real orgasm from you" she said and I unfolded my arms.

"Yeah I guess I feel better" I said and Selena giggled as I kissed her.

"But this means that I'm gonna start faking" I said and Selena rolled her eyes.

"You're not that good of an actress" she said and I pretended to be offended but just laid down on a pillow.

**Miley's POV**

I've never noticed how completely cute Taylor was before but ever since she's been helping me get through my breakup with Lilly I've been seeing her differently. It was a little after midnight and we were up watching scary movies and Taylor was hiding her face in my shoulder as Michael Meyers came up behind this dumb chick and stabbed the shit out of her. I could help but lean my head on her a little and she smelled so good, like rose petals almost. Without even thinking I moved Taylor's head and she watched with wide eyes as I leaned my head into her neck and felt the warmth there.

"Um, enjoying yourself there"? She asked mockingly.

"You smell really good" I breathed and Taylor blushed deeply and it was so adorable.

"Thanks, you don't smell bad yourself" she said and she blushed even more as my right hand ran its way down her bare leg.

I don't know what I was trying to succeed but I knew that I wanted to kiss her and what I wanted I usually got. I decided to ask for her permission before forcing myself on her, Southern hospitably and all.

"Can I kiss you"? I asked and Taylor's eyes widened even more and they looked like dinner plates.

"Um, I guess" she said nervously and I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine.

At first it was just two sets of lips touching but Taylor started to move hers against mines in a steady movement. I felt her hands run up my sides and then lock in my hair and our bodies were pressing closer together. Suddenly I felt Taylor's tongue gently roam over my bottom lip and I was a bit surprised, she was the one making the next move. I opened my mouth slightly and she seemed very excited by that because she pushed me on my back and was suddenly on top of me. When we pulled away for air I was panting while Taylor moved down to my neck and it was like she was in heat or something along those lines. When I felt Taylor's hands going under my shirt I knew it was time to put this little love fest on hold.

"Taylor wait" I panted and she instantly stopped.

"Am I going to far"? She asked and her voice was husky.

"Just not tonight, not now anyway" I said and Taylor slowly climbed off of me.

"Sorry, I just got carried away" she said sheepishly and I sat up and straightened my shirt.

"It's okay but you know I really like you and I don't wanna regret something" I said and Taylor nodded and she smiled cutely.

"It's cool, wanna go to bed"? She asked and I nodded and we ended up sleeping in my bed together and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Mary's POV**

All I could think about was _her_ and it was driving me insane. My work with the ballet studio was the only thing that kept my mind off of the big brown eyes and the contagious smile. Of course there was one big thing about Demi that I couldn't shake off, her girlfriend. It was evident that they cared for each other and I was not the kind of person to break up a loving couple, I'd just have to find a major flaw in their togetherness. Another problem with Demi was the fact that she was eighteen and I was twenty seven. But of course that wouldn't be a problem considering she had a girlfriend. I had to admit that I didn't really like Selena but I knew that was only because of her being with the girl I had a slight crush on. I would just have to wait to see what tomorrow brought however.

**A/N: You guys got the last hint so easily so for this one I'm adding two hints. One is for Selena and Demi and the other is for Taylor and Miley. **_**Jealousy will prevail**_**. And the other one is **_**The past shall bite you in the ass**_**. LOL that rhymed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**True Blood marathon starting tonight WOO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story as always**

_**Let's get to the past and jealousy!**_

**Taylor's POV**

God everything is so perfect in my life that it should be illegal to have so much happiness in your body at one time. It's been a little over two weeks since Miley and I kissed in our room that night and we've been so in tune with each other ever since. We told Selena and Demi the good news a few days ago and apparently they had expected something between the two of us because they didn't even flinch when we told them. The holidays are just around the corner and everyone's been buckling down to get those last minute grades in and to keep working on their music. Miley and I were getting dressed for this winter dance recital that Mitchie and Alex invited us to along with Demi and Selena. Apparently Mitchie and Alex were dating and Alex is a dance major and she's amazing.

"Taylor have you seen my heels"? Miley asked as she stood up straight from looking under her bed.

"Which ones"? I asked as I finished the last curl in my hair.

"The black ones that I got a couple days ago" Miley said and I thought for a second as I applied my lip gloss.

"Try the closet and look near the back" I said and Miley soon found her heels exactly where I instructed her to look.

"Thanks kitten" Miley said as she kissed my cheek and I blushed and nodded.

When we were done getting ready we headed over to Demi and Selena's room and they were just coming out.

"You guys ready"? Selena asked and Demi looked a little irritated.

"Yeah" Miley said and we walked out of the dorms.

When we got to our destination the place was filling up with students who were coming to look and some other people from around the university.

"Mitchie and Alex wanted us to meet them backstage before the show starts" Selena informed us and Demi was just gazing at her.

When the four of us got backstage it was sprawling with activity. People were in costumes, stage managers were yelling orders to helpers, and visitors were trying to wish their friends good luck. It was a miracle that we found Mitchie and Alex among the chaos but they were just hanging out away from the madness talking.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it" Alex said and she was wearing this sort of costume and it was really cute.

"We said we'd be here" Selena said as she hugged Alex and Mitchie.

"Yeah and we got you these" Demi said and she presented a bouquet of flowers.

"Aw thanks" Alex said and Mitchie scrunched up her nose.

"Not trying to steal my girl are you Monroe"? She mocked and we all laughed.

"Yeah right" Demi said as the giggling quieted down.

"Okay so break a leg tonight" Miley said and Demi gaped at her.

"Don't be so mean" she snapped and Miley and I giggled.

"That means good luck in acting terms babe" Selena said and Demi blushed.

"That is so stupid, why tell someone to break a leg and mean it as a good thing" she muttered and Selena shrugged.

"Why do most singers have to move their hands when they sing"? She countered.

"It keeps the music flowing" Miley and Demi said at the same time.

"That's dumb" Alex muttered and Mitchie snickered.

**Selena's POV**

The day after the show, which was amazing, I found myself at Starbucks with Demi, Miley, and Taylor. It had become a sort of ritual for us all to come here a few times a week and just chill and drink some coffee and sometimes Mikayla made the twenty minute trip from her campus to spend it with us.

"Where is she"? Demi muttered as she looked at the clock on her phone for the thirteenth time.

"Calm down Dems, if Mickey said she was coming than she's coming" Taylor said as she took a sip of Miley's latte.

"I know but I'm just excited" Demi said and she wasn't kidding, she was bouncing in her seat.

Minutes later Demi sprung out of her seat when she saw the first sign of black curly hair with a blue streak. As she charged Mikayla I laughed along with Miley and Taylor because of how comical it was.

"God Demi I didn't die and come back" Mikayla said as she was able to sit down and Demi retook her seat next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"I just missed you Mik" she said and Mikayla shrugged and then greeted the rest of us.

We were all talking and laughing when suddenly I heard a familiar voice, one I didn't want to hear ever again from our first encounter.

"Demi" Mary said as she walked up and she was wearing a gray peacoat with matching gloves and scarf.

"Oh hey Mary" Demi said and her lips had already paled as she glanced at my facial expression.

"Fancy meeting you here again" Mary said as she smiled, completely ignoring the rest of us.

"Yeah well…I like coffee" Demi said and Mary giggled lightly.

I cleared my throat and Demi glanced at me warily while the other three were quiet and just watching.

"Oh Selena, a pleasure seeing you as well" Mary said and her voice was just dripping with fakeness.

"The feeling _isn't_ mutual" I said honestly and Miley and Mikayla chuckled lightly.

"Brutally honest, almost like a man" Mary said and my cheeks tinged with red.

"At least I still have my youth and am not trying to recapture it by chasing after an eighteen year old" I snapped and Mary put on a painfully fake smile.

"Very immature and insecure, still a child at heart" she said and her tone was pissing me off and the jealousy was making my blood boil.

"Listen here you phony bitch…" I said as I got to my feet and Demi tried to calm me down.

"Let's just go Selena" she said and I shook my head.

"We will after I throw this plastic bitch out a window" I said and the other three were muffling their laughter.

"I'm not interested in your girlfriend Selena, if I was I would already have her" Mary said and the way she looked at Demi sent me over the edge.

I gritted my teeth and grabbed Taylor's cup of tea and threw it all over Mary's coat. People were looking and some laughed at the scene before them.

"You stupid bitch" Mary gasped as she looked at her stained and dripping coat.

"I'd get it to the dry cleaners" Miley said and Taylor and Mikayla laughed along with a few giggles from Demi.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm" Mary snapped at Miley and even I didn't want to go near this.

"I'm not my cousin, I'll _really_ throw you through a window" Miley said and Mary wasn't stupid, she could see the calculating honesty in Miley's eyes.

Mary growled but turned on her heel and stormed out of the shop and Demi sighed.

"You guys are so insane" she muttered and I shrugged and wiped the tea that I had got on my hands off.

**Demi's POV**

Back home for the holidays was a wonderful feeling, especially since it was set to snow sometime around Christmas which is only three days away. Everyone came back from school and apparently Taylor was a bit down because Miley and she wouldn't be spending Christmas together. Taylor was usually the positive one in the group but now she was irritated and crabby, Mikayla said it was sex deprivation since Miley wasn't even in the same state. I was currently plopped down next to a sweaty and panting Selena on my bed and there was noise downstairs, everyone seemed to just flock from one house to another as if they didn't have homes themselves. It was a bit hard keeping my screams muffled since it was hard for me to control how loud I was inches away from an orgasm. Selena had taken to calling me a 'screamer' which I didn't see as a bad thing; I was practicing my vocals and enjoying myself at the same time. I was just about to get up when my bedroom door opened and the worst person who could walk in on Selena and I naked appeared, Frankie.

"Holy crap" he yelled and I fell off of the bed but I had pulled the sheets with me, leaving Selena exposed.

"AHHHHHHH" Frankie yelled and he bolted.

"I thought you locked the door" Selena hissed as she closed the door and locked it.

"So did I, maybe you pushing me against the wall made me forget" I said and Selena sighed and started looking for her clothes.

"He's so gonna tell on us" I whined and Selena scoffed.

"That's all you care about, we could've just traumatized the poor guy" she said and I shrugged.

"He's like ten, in a few years he'll be thankful" I said and Selena sighed.

When we got downstairs Frankie was laying on the couch just staring at the TV and the others were lounging around.

"What did you guys do to him"? Gabe asked as we appeared.

"What do you mean"? I asked, trying to act innocent.

"Well he went up there to offer you guys some cookies and then he comes down shaking" Joe said and Selena blushed.

"He kinda walking in us when we were…" she said and everyone gaped at us.

"He saw you guys doing the nasty"? Mikayla asked and even I blushed this time.

"No but we had just finished up" I said and luckily no parents were insight.

"Poor kid" Emily said and a few of the other chuckled.

"Yeah right, he's one lucky bastard if he saw Demi and Selena naked" Gabe said and Joe smacked him upside his head.

"What it's true" Gabe muttered as he turned back to the TV.

"Frankie you okay little guy"? Selena asked and Frankie looked at her, almost as if he was looking through her clothes.

"Y-yeah, just don't touch me for a while" he said and Selena nodded and he lied back down.

"Suck it up bro" Joe said and Frankie just shook his head, maybe we did traumatize him.

**Taylor's POV**

Why was he still staring at me, it was starting to creep me out to tell the truth. I looked over to my left and Taylor was still looking at me, his jet black hair a little shorter than the last time we had seen each other over Thanksgiving. He saw me look at him and he smiled, he was pulling out that really wide smile that made girls squirm. It used to make me melt too but now I only wanted Miley's smile and I didn't like the look Taylor was giving me.

"Taylor can you help me with something"? He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" I said and I stood and followed him and the others weren't even paying us any mind.

"What do you want"? I asked as he stopped us in the large kitchen of Demi's house.

"To catch up with you, you look beautiful" he said and I crossed my arms.

"Um thanks" I said and he smiled again.

"Wanna go make out"? He asked and I gaped at him.

"What, no" I said his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Why not, we're both free spirits" he said and I shook my head.

"I'm in a relationship" I said and Taylor scoffed.

"Yeah right, okay so who's the guy"? He asked and I was nervous now.

No one knew about Miley and I besides Mickey, Demi, and Sel.

"None of your business" I said stubbornly and Taylor flashed his smile again, probably trying to influence me.

"C'mon kitten, give me another chance" he said and I cringed when he called me kitten, Miley called me kitten.

"No, get your head outta your ass Taylor and leave me alone" I half yelled and I noticed someone peak their head around the archway but disappear.

I walked out of the kitchen and was sitting back down in my seat when my phone rang.

"_Hello" I answered, without even glancing at the number._

"_Hey Tay" Miley said and a jolt of excitement ran through me._

"_Hey Miles, how's Tennessee"? I asked and Selena, Demi, and Mikayla were looking over at me._

"_Boring without you, but that's gonna end soon" Miley said and I was confused._

"_Huh"? I asked and I could almost hear Miley smile._

"_My dad is letting us spend Christmas in Grand Prairie, he says it'll be good to be with Selena and my aunt and uncle" she said and I was excited._

"_We'll be there tomorrow afternoon" Miley added and I was about to say how amazing that was when I saw Taylor walk back into the living room._

"_That's great Miles" I said but my thoughts were berating me._

Miley had some temper and she would surely use it if she found out Taylor was trying to get me back.

**A/N: Most of you guys thought Lilly was the past but its Taylor L which I think is a bit better considering Miley's anger issues. Okay there are two hints and I think they'll be easy. **_**They will all visit a lost friend**_ **and **_**Miley's anger will show its true self**_**. Reviews are always encouraged and welcomed guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been shopping a lot for this New Years' party I'm going to but it's gonna be fun**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my love for funnel cake**

_**Story Time!**_

**Miley's POV**

My dad was wondering why I was so excited to be getting to Grand Prairie because I hadn't told him about Taylor and me yet, I hadn't told anyone really. Well I did tell Lilly who had forced me, she had accused me of having that lovey dovey look on my face and she had noticed that I kept writing T and M inside little hearts. When I told her I was going out with Taylor she kinda flipped out on me. I shivered as the flashback started rolling in my head.

_I was lying on my bed just looking at a picture of Taylor on my phone when there was a knock on my door._

"_Who is it"? I called and I was surprised to see Lilly's face appear as the door opened._

"_Lilly Truscott" she mocked and I threw my phone against a pillow and sat up._

"_H-hey, what're you doing here"? I asked, stuttering a little._

"_I came to see my best friend" Lilly said as if it was obvious and I gulped silently and nodded._

_Lilly and I had decided to give this best friend thing a try instead of just being those two people who broke up and never talked to each other ever again. I cared too much about Lilly to let that happen so I had happily gone along with the suggestion. But I was sure that telling her I had moved on with Taylor wasn't going to help our already strained relationship. Even though she had moved on from me, with some raven haired slut from college. Of course I didn't let those bitter thoughts cloud my common sense, I was much nicer ever since I started dating Taylor who was as sweet as cotton candy. _

"_Oh cool" I said and we hugged a bit awkwardly and she took a seat on my bed._

"_So how's school been"? She asked and I wasn't really dressed properly for a visit from my ex girlfriend._

_I was in my pajamas which consisted of boy shorts and a tanktop that exposed my stomach a bit. Of course Lilly had loved my 'dressing down' when it came to sleepwear but now it as a little weird as her eyes fell on my bare stomach._

"_It's been amazing Lilly, everything is so fast and up and going in New York" I said and Lilly nodded and was able to tear her eyes away from my stomach._

"_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" she said and I smiled and reached for my remote._

"_Wanna watch a movie"? I asked and Lilly's eyes brightened, she still remembered our movie nights apparently._

"_Yeah sounds cool" she said and we ended up watching Home Alone 2 which just happened to take place in New York mostly._

_Of course our previous movie nights usually consisted of Lilly and I ignoring the movie completely and making out but this time we were just friends, that would never happen again. I still wasn't paying much attention to the movie because I was doodling in my notebook, thinking about Taylor. I was just finishing my tenth heart when I heard Lilly clear her throat. I looked up with a confused expression and then noticed her looking over my shoulder at my doodles._

"_Something you wanna tell me Miles"? She asked and I had a thought to say 'no'._

"_Um what do you mean"? I asked as I closed the notebook and set it aside._

"_Well you were just drawing hearts and combining the letters T and M together" Lilly said and I looked at her slightly cold stare._

"_What's it to you Lilly, we're just friends remember" I said and flash of hurt crossed Lilly's expression._

"_We used to tell each other everything" she breathed and I instantly felt bad, damn it._

"_Okay well I'm kinda going out with someone" I said and Lilly sat next to me._

"_Who"? She asked curiously and I sighed, she didn't seem upset._

"_Taylor" I said and Lilly looked confused for a moment but then recognition fell on her face._

"_The tall blonde one with the guitars"? She asked and I nodded and I did not expect Lilly to push me off the bed._

_I fell over the edge and landed on my ass and I was angry for a second but then I remember that this was Lilly. _

"_What the hell" I muttered as I rubbed my head, good thing I didn't land head first._

"_No that's my line, what the hell Miley" Lilly said and now I was completely confused._

"_What do you, you're the one who just pushed me" I said as I got on my feet._

"_Because you just told me you're already dating someone" Lilly snapped and now I was pissed, Lilly or not._

"_Oh don't go all holy on me Lilly, you broke up with me because you met someone else" I said and Lilly got on her feet._

"_I didn't rub it in your face" she said and I scoffed._

"_You just forced me to tell you who I was dating" I said and Lilly crossed her arms._

"_And you just had to date the blonde bombshell huh"? She asked and I rolled my eyes._

"_I do not have to explain myself to you Lilly, we are no longer in a relationship and I'm not the immature hothead I was before" I said and Lilly glared at me._

"_We dated for years and now you date Taylor and you're suddenly this mature person"? She asked coldly and I couldn't help wincing at her tone._

"_Let's just get back to the movie please" I muttered and I plopped back down and I felt Lilly do the same, it was an awkward night after that._

I sighed as I pulled out of my reverie and leaned my head against the window of the airplane.

"You alright bud"? My dad asked from the seat behind me, I unfortunately was sitting next to my disgusting brother Jackson.

"Yeah daddy, just tired" I muttered and I scrunched up my nose as Jackson farted.

"Gross" I groaned and he laughed and continued playing his PSP.

**Taylor's POV**

I was able to tag along with Selena and her family to pick Miley up, Demi somehow managed to come too. Of course I was so anxious to see Miley again, we had been apart for more than 24 hours and I could not stand that. We were at the airport just waiting for Miley's plane to land and I was drinking my third bottle of water, I got extremely thirsty when I was nervous.

"Damn Taylor calm down before you piss yourself" Demi said as I reached for another water.

"Shut up" I snapped and Demi slid behind Selena.

"Okay Taylor we know that you miss Miley but you need to chill, you almost punched Mickey in her face earlier" Selena mocked and I blushed.

"She called me a stick" I muttered.

"Yeah but you didn't have to be so mean to her" Demi muttered.

"Oh bite me" I said and then I saw her, right over Selena's head.

With Miley was a man wearing a flannel shirt and jeans and he had really cool hair and then there was this blonde guy who was munching on airline peanuts.

"Miley" I called and she looked in my direction and she shoved her suitcase to the blonde boy and ran over.

I'm sure the parents were surprised when Miley skipped over Selena and came straight for me. We hugged and I had the nagging urge to kiss her but I knew it would put a real damper on our whole secrecy thing.

"I missed you" Miley whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"Same here" I said and Miley laughed lightly and then hugged Selena and Demi.

"Well it's good to see you again Robbie" Selena's mom was saying.

From what I know Miley's dad isn't related to Selena's parents but Miley's mom is related to Selena's dad or something like that.

"You too, I see you've been pigging out like me Jerry" Robbie said and Selena snickered.

"Yeah" Jerry sighed and I was too busy staring at Miley who was glancing at me.

When we all got back to Selena's house Miley and I were able to slip into Selena's room, where'd she be sleeping for the stay, and get some privacy. The second Miley closed the door I kissed her and she hit her back on the door a bit hard. I was about to apologize when Miley pushed me on Selena's bed and that flashed across my mind, _Selena's bed_. Of course it's hard to get turned off when you have a girl like Miley kissing all over your neck and face so I just pushed the thought out of my mind. Thirty seconds later both of our shirts were off and I was about to unclip Miley's lace bra when the door opened, fuck my life.

"Aww gross, on my bed" Selena groaned as she and Demi stood in the doorway looking at Miley and I.

"Do you guys mind"? Miley snapped as she sat up and turned her head, still straddling me.

"Are you shitting, get off my bed you two" Selena said and Miley growled but pulled her shirt on and got off me so I could do the same.

"We don't interrupt you and Demi" I mumbled, completely embarrassed and a little annoyed.

"That's because we know how to use a lock" Demi shot back and I snorted.

"Tell that to poor Frankie" I said and Selena and Demi instantly blushed.

"What happened with Frankie"? Miley asked curiously.

"He caught these too just finishing up a little sweaty sex session in Demi's room yesterday" I said and Miley doubled over in laughter.

"Poor kid" she said and I giggled with her.

"Fuck off" Selena and Demi said at the same time and they walked out of the doorway.

"We got the simultaneous fuck off, we're in deep shit now" Miley joked and we both laughed as we stumbled out of the room.

**Demi's POV**

Later that day we all were getting ready to set out to the local cemetery to visit Lucas, he was buried exactly a year ago and we had decided to visit. Lucas had been one of my best friends since freshman year of high school, always joking and goofing around. The parents were staying behind at my house to give us 'kids' some alone time with our friend, maybe reminisce about some things. Miley was coming along because she felt like she needed to be there for Taylor and she was sad about Lucas's fate as well. When we were all ready we grabbed up the things we were bringing and we piled into Gabe's truck. When we got to the cemetery ten minutes later we all marched past the graves and one of the bad things about living in a small town is that you know everyone so if someone dies you feel loss, I knew a few of the people we passed. When we got to Lucas's plot it was hard to miss, he had one of the biggest headstones. His picture was on it and it was hard seeing a smiling picture of Lucas when he was just below the ground, never to breathe again. It was quiet for a moment and then Gabe walked forward, he and Lucas were probably the closest. Gabe bended down and placed a football that he had brought on Lucas's grave.

"Hey Lucas man" he started and I closed my eyes and leaned on Selena.

"Um you know I'm not good with all this mushy stuff man but I love you and we all miss you" Gabe said and he was shaking slightly and he ran a hand through his hair.

Gabe didn't seem to know what else to say so he stepped back and Joe took his place, he had brought Lucas a signed jersey from his favorite football coach which just happened to be Joe's current coach.

"I made it man, I'm playing college football" Joe said, he had talked about this pact Lucas and he had made about football.

"I'm still a freshman and everything so the older guys think they can push me around but I've been giving them Hell" Joe said and he chuckled lightly, no humor was in his laugh though.

"I'm gonna make it big though Lucas, just for you" Joe said and he sat the jersey down next to the football and stepped back.

Taylor L went next and then Shane and Emily and then it was Mikayla's turn. She was already crying as she stepped up and she had brought Lucas a single rose.

"We all know you're okay Lucas but we just wish you were here spending Christmas with us, it's not the same without you" she said shakily and she was gasping slightly.

Mikayla was on the brink of falling over so Gabe took her hand and pulled her away and he held her as Miley bravely went forward.

"I know I didn't know you well and the first time I met you I started a huge fight" she said some of us were able to chuckle at the memory.

"But I do know I have respect for you and respect is everything to me" Miley said and she stepped back and Taylor S went next.

She too was crying and Miley had to gently pull her away and I noticed Taylor L about to do it but Miley was much quicker without even noticing. Selena stepped up and she had found Lucas's old football trophy from two years ago.

"I remember thinking you were just another jock asshole before I actually got to know you Lucas" she said and it was quiet as she continued, tears silently streaming down her face.

"But you're one of the greatest guys I'll probably ever meet, and it's not fair that you're life was taken and I love you" Selena said and she turned and walked over to Miley as I walked forward.

In my hands was a very rare picture, the picture was rare because it involved all of us, even Miley and Lilly. It was taken at the police station after that huge brawl and sure we all were banged up but we were all smiling and happy that we were all okay. The picture was framed and I sat it down next to all the other gifts and I stood up straight.

"You've been my best friend for years Luke, I know you hate when I call you that but oh well" I started and I wiped some of my tears away.

"We all love you more than you'll ever know and even if we don't want to admit it, we all wish it was someone else who got hit instead of you, no matter how selfish it sounds" I said and I was starting to shake.

"And we're all sorry we couldn't protect you" I choked out and that's when it started to snow.

We all looked up at the white flakes drifting down and it was like a sign almost, Lucas loved the snow more than anyone. To have snow come down from the sky while we were visiting Lucas made us all feel like he was happy somewhere, watching us. Without any warning we all dropped down to our knees, ignoring the cold, and bowed our heads and prayed in front of Lucas's grave. I knew we all prayed for more than five minutes because it soon became dark outside.

"We should go" Mikayla breathed and we all stood and we were all crying now, even Miley.

"Yeah, let's go" I said and I took Selena's hand and I noticed Miley hold Taylor's, probably knowing the darkness would cover them.

We all left the cemetery and headed back to my place where our parents were, just talking and drinking coffee.

"How was it"? My dad asked as we all trudged into the kitchen after taking our coats and things off.

"It was a good as any similar situation could be" Joe muttered and we all walked into the living room, leaving our parents just looking after us.

**A/N: This chapter was starting get a bit too long so I cut it short so next chapter you'll see Miley's wrath. The Lucas part was sad to write but it felt necessary and so was the little Lilly and Miley part in the beginning which is very important. Next chapter you'll also figure out what happened to Lucas's parents and why they aren't around in this story. Hope you guys liked it and remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been half ass on Demena in this story and it is totally gonna change…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

_**Chapter 10!**_

**Selena's POV**

Demi and I were finally alone and I was ecstatic. We had been surrounded by everyone since we had gotten back home but now we're alone in her room. We would've went to my house but Miley's sharing my room and it would've killed the mood if she was just staring at us and yelling for us to cut it out. I had talked my parents into letting me stay over Demi's but they said that tomorrow, which is Christmas Eve, I would be home and like it. So I had to get everything I wanted and needed tonight and I was planning on getting it. Demi was currently lounging on her bed watching Glee, which she had thought was stupid at first but she seemed to really like Mercedes so she was starting to enjoy it. I was surprised that she wasn't pinning me against the wall like she usually did when we were alone but I played it cool.

"Have I told you how much I love you"? I asked as I walked closer to the bed.

Demi looked over at me with raised eyebrows which just made her look extra adorable.

"Not today" she said slyly and I smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well I love you so much" I said and Demi blushed as I nuzzled my face into her neck.

"Selly do you want something"? She asked as I ran my hands under her shirt.

"Yeah, a shower" I said and Demi looked utterly confused as I stood up and walked away from her.

"A shower"? She asked and I nodded and started to strip down.

"You coming"? I asked as I headed for the bathroom.

Demi leaped up from the bed and almost tripped over her own two feet as she took off her shirt. I smirked and turned on the shower and waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature. A few moments later Demi appeared and she had a towel around her and I looked at it with distaste. Before she could say anything I walked over and unwrapped the towel and threw it on the sink.

"I don't wanna see you covered up, hence the shower" I said and Demi smirked playfully.

"What if I'm terrible like last time"? She mocked and I shrugged.

"I'm good enough for the both of us" I said cockily and Demi scoffed and disappeared into the shower.

I was suddenly a bit nervous, I always get nervous when I'm about to do something daring and this was a daring task. Demi and I had tried to have sex in the shower once and I ended up hitting my head. I shook away my disturbing memories and followed Demi into the shower and closed the glass sliding door behind me. Steam was everywhere and I was suddenly soaked from the hot water streaming down on me. Demi was directly under the cascading water and her head was tilted back as she enjoyed the heat. I was suddenly a bit shy as I fidgeted with my hands and just looked at her. Her back was to me but it was still a great view and I smiled smugly, Demi was hot and she was all mine.

"What's with that smug smile of yours"? Demi asked and I hadn't noticed that she had turned around to look at me.

"Nothing, just thinking" I said and Demi walked a little closer to me.

"About what"? She asked and I just kissed her.

My hands landed on Demi's wet shoulders and hers held onto my waist. Demi pulled away to take a breath and while she did that I moved down to her neck. I knew every single one of Demi's soft spots and it usually came in handy when I wanted something. I gently bit her neck and Demi hissed and I could even hear it over the pounding beat of the water that was still falling on us. Demi met my lips again and the kiss was much longer and I was losing my train of thought quickly. Demi suddenly gripped my waist and gently lifted me and my legs instantly wrapped around her waist and my back was now pressed against the wall. Now my head was slightly bending down as I kissed all over Demi's face, avoiding her lips however.

"Bed" I breathed and Demi somehow managed to open the shower door and she carried me out of the bathroom.

I was about to point out that we were both soaking wet as we approached her bed but she had already threw me down. I was a bit shocked at her actions but I just shrugged it off and started kissing her again. My hands ran through her soaking wet hair our bodies pressed together to the point where there was no visible space between us. Demi pulled away from me and she moved down to my stomach and started to move her tongue across the exposed skin. My breaths were ragged and I gripped the sheets as Demi gently ran her hands between my legs. She looked up at me with a stare I've only seen once before, our first time having sex.

"I love you" she whispered and I felt one of her fingers slip into me.

I don't think I would be able to talk coherently at that point so I just nodded and bit my bottom lip as Demi smirked.

**Miley's POV**

Christmas Eve is just a day filled with excitement for Christmas to dawn upon everyone and I sure was excited. I was out shopping for Taylor's gift and a thousand questions were running through my mind. What do I get her? Will she like it? Am I a terrible girlfriend for not knowing what she would want? Luckily I wasn't the only one stressing about what to get their girlfriend, Demi was accompanying me to the mall today. It was only open for a few hours so we had to hurry and get what we could find.

"So how much money do you have"? Demi asked as we walked around, we had already looking in countless stores to avail.

"A few hundred, those summer jobs pay off" I said and Demi nodded.

"Well maybe Taylor would want jewelry" she suggested and I huffed.

"Alright" I said and we headed for the closest jewelry department.

I was currently looking at necklaces when I saw a cute heart shaped locket and it was silver. I smiled brightly when I saw the price, perfect.

"Um excuse me ma'am" I said and the woman behind the glass counter turned to look at me.

"Yes"? She asked in this really snooty voice.

"Can I please see that locket right there"? I asked and the lady looked at where I was pointing and brought it out.

I smiled as I opened it, a place for a picture. I ended up getting that and Demi was already waiting for me, apparently she had gotten Selena jewelry too. When Demi and I got back to her house I was looking for Taylor and Joe told me she was in the backyard so I happily strolled in that direction. When I got to the back door I looked out and saw Taylor talking to the other Taylor and they were a bit loud.

"I'm in a relationship Taylor, get it through your thick head" Taylor yelled and her blonde curls were pulled up in a cute ponytail.

Before I could intervene Taylor L kissed my girlfriend, _my girlfriend_. I opened the back door and they jumped apart as they both looked at me.

"Miley" Taylor said as she walked closer to me.

"Go in the house" I said and she was about to object.

"But-" she started but I cut her off.

"Go in the house Taylor, now" I said and she glanced at Taylor L and then headed for the door.

"Just don't kill him" she muttered and she disappeared.

"Uh hey Miley, what's up"? Taylor L asked, probably confused as to why I looked upset.

"Oh nothing, just got back from shopping for a present for my girlfriend" I said and Taylor nodded.

"Wait I thought you and Lilly broke up" he said and I sighed, how dumb could you get.

"We did, that's why Taylor and I are going out" I said and it was quiet for a moment.

"What"? He asked in a very slow voice, I was getting annoyed now.

"Okay I am going to put this in the clearest way I can" I said and I cleared my throat.

"Taylor and I are dating, I like Taylor and she likes me" I said and Taylor still looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Okay it's time to say it like a guy" I said and I stepped closer to him.

"I am hittin' that fine piece of ass that just left" I said and Taylor frowned at me and pushed past me.

I followed him into the house and got nervous when I saw him heading for the living room where everyone probably was sitting and drinking hot cocoa.

"Taylor is what Miley said true"? He demanded and everyone looked at him.

"What did she say"? Taylor asked as she glanced at me.

"That you and she are dating and that she's _hittin' _that" Taylor L said and Demi, Selena, and Mikayla laughed.

"Miley I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap later" Taylor S snapped and I smiled weakly at her.

"He wouldn't listen so I just said it like a cocky guy would" I said and I saw the parents all looking slightly confused.

"So what's going on"? Mrs. Grey asked.

"Taylor S and Miley are dating and Taylor L is mad that Miley's having sex with his ex girlfriend" Frankie said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn Miley, you get more tail than I do" Gabe said as he gave me a high five.

"I'm sorry Taylor but this is how it is, I'm with Miley" Taylor S said lowly and the other Taylor glared at her.

"So we break up and then you whoring around with the lesbian"? He demanded and I saw tears shine in Taylor's eyes.

"Not cool Taylor, stop being a jackass" Demi said and Taylor L glared at her but then saw Taylor S crying.

"Aww Taylor I'm sorry" he said in a panicked voice but Taylor S just ran up the stairs.

"Taylor" I yelled after her but she ignored me and I gritted my teeth and turned to Taylor L.

"M-Miley tell her I'm s-sorry" he said as he backed away from me and I ran at him.

I kicked him between his legs and he groaned and fell to his knees.

"My balls" Taylor groaned and Gabe and Joe were snickering lightly.

"You're lucky I'm a Christian or I'd kill you" I snapped.

"In the words of Madea, Jesus just saved your life Hallelujer" I said and Mikayla fell off the couch laughing as I ran up the stairs.

"Holy shit dude" Frankie muttered and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's it, no more South Park young man" Mr. Grey said sternly.

**A/N: I was laughing by the end of this LOL. Okay guys I have all these swirling ideas for a bunch of things for this story and for other stories I want to share with you guys. To tell you the truth I can't stop writing them in this notebook and my friends think I'm crazy when I run around my house writing stuff down. But at least I know that I won't get bored or run out of ideas and I've got this huge one for this story that should be coming up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating for a couple days guys but don't worry that won't happen for a while…I'm grounded again**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my annoyance with my parents**

_**Let's get to Demena! **_

**Demi's POV**

The whole confrontation in the living hadn't been what I had expected and I believe the others had felt the same way. I mean I was at least 99.99% sure that Miley was going to rip Taylor L's head off but she simply kicked him between his legs and ran after Taylor S. The whole thing was more funny than anything really, especially Frankie's little comment and he was almost quoting South Park. Selena and I had slipped into the kitchen and I picked up one of the freshly baked cookies on the island counter.

"Those aren't for you Demi" Selena scolded and I rolled my eyes and took a bite.

"And yet I'm eating them" I said and Selena held out her hand and I tilted my head to the left slightly.

"They're bad for you" she explained and I snorted.

"I have followed your little rabbit food diet back in New York but give me a break Selly, it's the holidays" I groaned and Selena took the rest of the cookie from me.

"You know sometimes I just wanna hit you" I snapped and Selena smirked.

"Kinky" she said and I blushed from embarrassment.

"We should go check on Taylor and Miley, they've been up there for a while" I said, trying to change the subject.

"No way am I going up there to interrupt them, Miley would throw a lamp at my head" Selena said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go" I said and Selena shrugged and I walked out of the kitchen but I saw her sneak a cookie, freaking hypocrite.

I climbed the stairs and I heard Taylor L still groaning, he was so bitchy for someone with so much muscle. I sighed and approached my bedroom, that's the most likely place those two could be. It was quiet as I gently opened my door and peaked inside, bracing myself for anything. I saw Miley and Taylor sitting on my bed and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, they were just kissing. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to burn my sheets and pillows and I gently closed the door again.

"It's not fair that Taylor get's more sex than me" I mumbled to myself as I walked back downstairs.

"I deserve it just as much as her" I kept sulking as I heard a loud thump from upstairs, great.

"Deserve what just as much as who"? Mikayla asked as I plopped next to her and rested my head in her lap.

"Sex, I'm quite sure Taylor and Miley are having it on my bed" I said and Mikayla cringed.

"Gross" she groaned and I laughed lightly.

"Who's having sex"? Gabe asked, being nosy.

"Two girls you'll never score with" Joe said and Gabe glared at him.

A few hours later Taylor and Miley came back downstairs and everyone was crowded around the large TV watching movies. Most of us looked up and saw them grinning like idiots, idiots who just got laid.

"Isn't the day wonderful"? Miley asked cheerfully and I glanced at Selena who looked amused.

"Yeah right" Taylor L grumbled as he eyed the two of them.

"Oh stop being a grouchy pants Taylor" Miley said and I was a bit suspicious about this nice behavior.

"Are you high or something"? Selena asked, apparently noticing it.

"Oh I wish" Miley said as if she was in la la land.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea, the best idea I have possibly ever had. My eyes brightened and I turned to Mikayla and she noticed me motion for her to follow me. I told Selena I'd be right back and walked out of the living room with Mikayla.

"What're you thinking Demi, it's never good when you get that glint in your eyes" Mikayla said and I smiled.

"Special brownies" I said and Mikayla looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Are you fucking crazy, all of our parents are here" she said and I smiled brightly.

"That's the thrilling part, picture getting high by eating brownies right in front of your parents" I said and Mikayla sighed.

"I guess I have enough for a batch of brownies" she said and I smirked, Mikayla always had weed somehow.

"Great, but let's not tell anyone we're making them" I said and Mikayla nodded and she said she had to go home first.

**Selena's POV**

Demi and Mikayla were acting shifty, I mean like they were about to commit a crime or something. I pointed it out to Miley but she was too caught up in playing with Taylor's blonde curls to listen to me. Mikayla had left a half hour ago and now she was back and she and Demi were doing something in the kitchen. I tried to focus on the movie but it was insanely boring, something the parents were watching more than us. I found myself just thinking about the present I had gotten for Demi, I seriously hoped she liked it. I could smell something cooking and the scent was wafting over us now.

"Brownies, I want some" Shane said as he popped up.

"Sit down mop top, I'll go see what's going on" Joe said and he got up and walked out of the living room.

About ten minutes later Joe, Demi, and Mikayla walked into the living room with a plate full of brownies and they smelled amazing, maybe a little different but still good.

"Ooh brownies" Frankie said as he lunged for one but Joe pulled him back.

"Not for you Frankie, trust me" he said and he smirked like he had just said something funny.

"Mom" Frankie whined as Mikayla passed out the brownies.

Shane, Emily, Gabe, Miley, Taylor and I got one along with Joe, Demi, and Mikayla.

"None for us"? Uncle Billy asked.

"No but we have one for Jackson" Demi said and she handed one to Jackson who immediately started wolfing it down.

The brownie as amazing and it tasted a little funny but I shrugged it off and laid my head on Demi's lap. A few minutes later I was feeling weird and I sure as hell wasn't the only one. Gabe got up and then fell back down and his mom looked at him with concern.

"Honey are you okay, your eyes are huge" she said and Gabe laughed calmly.

"Yup I am just…dandy" he said and his voice was a bit slow and slurring.

I could notice those signs anywhere, he was stoned and I knew from what.

"Demi you didn't" I said as I looked at her amused face and she and Mikayla snickered.

"Oh we totally did, happy holidays" Demi said and the brownies were affecting her too.

"When I get back into my senses I am so gonna ground you" I slurred and Demi laughed loudly.

Suddenly Emily fell off the couch and the room exploded in giggles and all the parents and Frankie looked confused.

"What's wrong with them"? Frankie asked.

"We are ston-" Joe started but Mikayla punched his chest.

Mikayla had gotten thirsty so she had decided to get up and get something to drink and she ended up falling flat on her ass.

"I'll help" Demi said and she got up and as she made her way to Mikayla she ran into a wall.

It looked like it hurt a bit too because she like bounced off of it and landed on top of Mikayla who groaned.

"Get the fuck off" she moaned and Demi rolled off of her.

"Okay what is up with all of you" Mr. Monroe asked as he helped his daughter up.

"What's up with you, peace and love brah" Shane said and he held up the peace sign.

"You're talking like a hippie dude" Joe said and we all exploded in more giggles.

"Aw gross" Taylor L and we all looked and saw Miley and Taylor kissing, and it was the stuff you did when you were alone.

Suddenly Miley's shirt came off and there were more laughs.

"Dude is that a hickey"? Jackson asked loudly as if he was a fucking sports announcer.

"Put your shirt back on right now Miley Ray" Uncle Billy demanded but it was like Miley didn't even hear him.

My eyes widened more as Miley's pants off, leaving her in her underwear.

"It's like free porn" Gabe said and suddenly we were all just on the floor watching Taylor and Miley and out parents were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Show her who's boss Taylor" Demi cheered and Taylor's shirt came off.

"Woo" Mikayla cheered and some of us clapped.

"Okay that is enough" Taylor S's dad said and he grabbed her up.

"Hey dude, what's your d-damage"? Miley demanded but her stuttering threw her anger off.

I handed Miley her pants and she put them on and Mikayla threw her shirt at her. Suddenly I saw Demi's parents eyeing the plate where the brownies used to be.

"Aw no fucking way, you laced the brownies" Demi's mom said and the parents all looked at Demi and Mikayla.

"What is this the 70's"? My dad asked and us kids were still giggling on the floor.

"I put way too much of that shit in the mix" Mikayla said and we all cracked up.

"How much did you put"? Emily asked, it was like our parents weren't there.

"A lot" Demi said and we all roared in laughter and Joe banged on the floor.

"We are fucking stoned" I said and we all kept laughing and rolling around.

"And in so much trouble" my mom said and I was too high to even realize I was in deep shit.

**Miley's POV**

I could kill Demi right now, now my dad thinks I'm a pothead or something. He's talking about special meetings and pulling me from New York so I can reconnect with my roots. What kind of bullshit is that? Apparently Taylor and I had put on a little strip thing when we were 'under the influence' and now all our parents knew we smoked. Mikayla got it a bit tough because her parents found her stash and there sure was a lot in there, apparently she had hiding it under a floor board located under her bed. I had practically begged Selena to let me hit Demi once but she had refused and said that she would deal with it.

**Demi's POV**

She was yelling and scolding me, pacing back and forth as I just sat on the bed. She really did act like a wife now. Selena had been shouting at me for about seven and a half minutes and we were in my bedroom. I was getting quite bored so I just blocked her voice out until it was like background music and started fiddling with a string I found on my bed.

"Demi are you listening to me"? Selena demanded and I looked at her, I must've really spaced out.

"What, oh uh yeah babe" I said absently and Selena's eyes narrowed.

"What did I just say"? She asked and I huffed, might as well take a shot.

"Something about me being immature but extremely lovable" I said with a sweet smile.

"Well the immature thing is dead on" Selena said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Selly, it won't happen again" I said and Selena sighed and sat next to me.

"It better not" she said and I smiled cutely and pecked her nose.

Selena looked very surprised and I knew why, I wasn't really big on the whole overly excessive cuteness thing. Selena loved when I was overly sweet and touchy feely but it rarely happened. Selena blushed as I fiddled with a lock of her brunette hair and I smiled and lightly pressed my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you" I breathed and Selena's breathing was a little off.

"You just don't wanna be in hot water with me" she said and I smiled lightly.

"Nah uh" I said simply and I brushed our noses together.

"Why can't you always be lovey dovey"? Selena asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I'm being 'love dovey' now" I muttered and we kissed.

"Demi there's a delivery for you" came my dad's voice and I sighed.

"Everyone is against our alone time" I muttered and Selena giggled and I stood and walked out the room.

When I got downstairs I saw a delivery guy dressed in a brown uniform and he had a package and a bouquet of roses. I signed the slip of paper he presented to me and I thanked him and he ran back to his truck while I closed the front door.

"Selena sure does go all out eh"? My mom asked as I looked at picked up the card located inside the flowers.

"Yeah" I said absently but when I read the car my stomach twisted.

_Beautiful flowers and a beautiful gift for the object of my affection-Mary S._

**A/N: Yes everyone the drama involving Mary officially begins, let the gauntlets be thrown down. Well I'm grounded and it sucks because I actually know I deserve it. I kinda got a little wild at that New Years' party but at least my parents didn't take my laptop. The hint for the next chapter is barely a hint because of how obvious it is but here we go: **_**STALKER ALERT!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel like crap so I couldn't update yesterday but I am tonight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my tea and soup**

_**Onto the story!**_

**Demi's POV**

I was panicking as I read the card for the tenth time, just there like I was frozen in time. Suddenly I heard Selena call my name and my palms got sweaty. What the fuck do I now? Do I hide the flowers or should I tell her? Before I could to anything Selena appeared and she eyed the flowers and the still wrapped gift with curious eyes.

"Aww did you get me something"? She asked and I blushed.

"Uh n-no, what" I stammered and Selena eyed the card in my hand and reached for it.

"No Lena, don't" I said but she was already reading the handwriting.

"Beautiful flowers and a beautiful gift for the object of my affection…Mary S" Selena read but when she said Mary S it sounded almost like a question.

"Um I guess she just wanted to send me a Christmas gift you know" I said and Selena didn't look pleased.

"Open it" she said as she eyed the gift that I was holding.

"How about we just throw it away" I said, slightly afraid of what was inside.

"No Demi, open it" Selena partially demanded.

I breathed deeply and unwrapped the present timidly. I was shocked to see a book full of love compositions for the piano and guitar, it was quite extraordinary. But I couldn't admit I liked it in front of Selena, she'd feel bad.

"Oh so lame" I said, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

But of course Selena did, she said I had so many tells that I shouldn't even try but I think she just observed me more than everyone else.

"Stop fibbing, I know you like it" Selena breathed and I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please don't be mad, it's just a book full of compositions" I said and Selena sighed and looked down at the card.

I watched as she ripped it up into tiny little pieces and then followed her as she walked into the kitchen to throw the pieces away.

"You can keep the book because I know you love it, but just because Mary the whore gave it to you doesn't mean you will be performing them for her" Selena said and I kinda liked this territorial thing she had going on.

"I would only perform them for you babe" I said and Selena blushed but she seemed pleased.

"Good, and when we get back to New York I don't want you seeing her" Selena said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you trying to control me Selena"? I asked and Selena smiled slightly.

"Maybe" she said and I laughed and looked down at the book.

"I should still thank her for it though, it's only polite" I said and Selena seemed reluctant but she nodded.

"Just hope that she doesn't interpret your thanks for something else" she said and she walked out of the kitchen with me following behind, skimming through the book.

**Selena's POV**

Christmas is so amazing. I woke up early and ran downstairs and I saw the presents under the tree and like a little girl I ran to my parents' room. I jumped on them and yelled for them to get up and they threw on their robes and followed me downstairs. The presents were amazing but I couldn't wait to see everyone at Demi's place in a couple of hours. Around eleven my parents and I headed over to the Monroe residence and the others were already there, making the house very cozy. We all sat in the living room and started exchanging presents. Demi got me a diamond that had a D on it and she showed me one around her neck with an S. Apparently Demi was very anxious about me liking it but I assured her that it was the best thing ever and I loved it. I got her a new guitar, a customized guitar. I didn't know a lot about them so Taylor helped me get it and apparently Demi was in love with it because she kept kissing me and staring at it. I noticed Gabe giving Mikayla a charm bracelet that little heart and cross trinkets on it and she blushed and kissed his cheek, interesting. While Demi and I were gushing over each other Miley and Taylor were in the corner, probably trying to get away from the others. I tapped Demi and nodded toward the two and Demi looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Miley shuffling her feet like a little school girl while Taylor unwrapped her gift.

**Miley's POV**

I was so nervous that I was starting to sweat and my eyes were turned red. Taylor was undoing the wrapping for her present and when she took out the locket her blue eyes brightened when she saw it. I relaxed a little as she smiled brightly; maybe she liked it after all.

"It's gorgeous Miley" she said and I sighed in relief, thank god.

"Open it" I said excitedly and she grinned and opened the small clasp.

"So that's why we took that picture" she said as she eyed the picture inside of the two of us.

"Yeah, I needed a picture to put in" I said and she looked at me.

"Do I have to put it on myself"? She asked and I blushed and took the locket and put it around her neck.

"So where's my gift"? I asked and Taylor blushed.

"Later" she said and I was genuinely confused.

"Sex"? I asked excitedly and Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"No, just something private" she said and she walked towards the others, leaving me confused.

**Demi's POV**

We were all now at the large dining table in my family's dining room and food was located everywhere. We were all eating and laughing and talking, it kinda looked like a tricked out Last Supper. I was sipping my Pepsi when the phone rang and my dad got up to get it.

"Demi it's for you, someone named Mary" he said as he walked back into the dining room a few moments later.

"Aw shit" Miley mumbled and no one else knew who Mary was except for Miley, Taylor, and Mikayla.

"Um okay" I said and I took the phone and got up and walked into a corner.

"_Hello" I answered and I saw Selena glancing at me_

"_Hey Demi, did you get my gift"? Mary asked._

"_Um yeah, thanks for the book" I said awkwardly._

"_Oh no problem, I hoped you would like it" Mary said and I didn't know what to say._

"_Yeah but how did you know where to send it"? I asked curiously, I had been wondering that._

"_I have my ways" Mary said simply, something about that answer made me nervous._

"_Anyways, I hope you would play me one of those songs when you get back" Mary said and I knew I had to end it now._

"_That's not gonna happen Mary, sorry but thanks for the present" I said and I hung up and put the phone back on its phone thingy. _

I sat back down and Mikayla and Selena were both eyeing me.

"What'd she say"? Selena asked as I continued eating.

"Nothing important, it's done" I said and Selena nodded and rubbed my thigh.

"Don't start something you're not gonna finish Selly" I said through tight lips as my legs began to tingle.

Selena simply smirked and stopped her hands and continued eating and I breathed deeply. During desert there were cakes, pies, cookies, and brownies everywhere with all different types of stuff as toppings. I was eating a piece of coconut cream pie with Selena and it seemed like Miley and Taylor were sharing a piece of chocolate mousse cake. Frankie was popping his eighth peanut butter cookie in his mouth and it looked like he was going to explode. The phone rang and I froze up but the calmed down, she wouldn't be calling again. Miley volunteered to get it so she walked out of the dining room.

"It's for you again" Miley said as she walked back into the dining room.

"Hang up" I said and Miley shrugged and hit the end button.

After dinner everyone settled in the living room to watch a few movies and then head home. Miley and Taylor disappeared when we were all migrating from the dining room to the living room and no one went to look for them, Miley was probably getting her present.

**Taylor's POV**

I was so nervous to sing for Miley but it was the best present I could come up with. We were in one of the guest rooms and the door was closed and I had my favorite guitar. Miley was sitting on the bed and I was sitting in a chair directly in front of her and I sighed and started.

_**I like the way you sound in the morning**__**  
**__**We're on the phone and without a warning**__**  
**__**I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**_

Miley smiled brightly at me as I continued, her smile gave me courage

_**I like the way I can't keep my focus**__**  
**__**I watch you talk you didn't notice**__**  
**__**I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together**__****_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**__**  
**__**and every time you shine, I'll shine for you**__**  
**_**  
**Miley was blushing by now and she was fiddling with her hands.

_**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**____****_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**__**  
**__**Say that you wanna be with me too**__**  
**__**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall**__**  
**_  
I could tell Miley felt a little anxious and it was so cute how she was trying to act cool and not cry. 

_**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**__**  
**__**You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,**__**  
**__**I've never been so wrapped up,**____**  
**__**Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted**__****_

_**I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,**__**  
**__**Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**__****_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**__**  
**__**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**__**  
**_  
Miley was looking me in the eyes now and breathing deeply as she watched me sing.

_**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me**____****_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**__**  
**__**Say that you wanna be with me too**__**  
**__**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall**__****_

I was really getting into the song and I could feel my feelings coming out through it perfectly.

_****__**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**__**  
**__**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**__**  
**__**When**____**people**____**say things that bring you to your knees**__**  
**__**I'll catch you**__**  
**__**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**__**  
**__**But I'll hold you through the night until you smile**__****_

_**Whoa oh I need you baby**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid please**__**  
**__**jump then fall, jump then fall into me**__****_

Miley now had a hand on my knee and it was a bit distracting but I continued.

_****__**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**__**  
**__**Say that you wanna be with me too**__**  
**__**Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall**__****_

_**Jump then fall baby**__**  
**__**Jump then fall into me, into me**__****_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**__**  
**__**and every time you shine, I'll shine**__**  
**__**And every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you**__**  
**__**you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me**____**  
**__**Yeah**_

I finished and it was quiet, it kinda made me nervous the way Miley was looking at me. Her blue eyes were misted over and she looked like she was deep in thought, like she was calculating a super hard question in her head. Finally she hugged me after I put my guitar down and I smiled and breathed in her perfume.

"I love you Taylor" Miley said and I was shocked and happier than I've been in a while.

"I love you too Miles" I said and Miley kissed me and we fell back on the bed.

**Demi's POV**

Miley and Taylor came down into the living room about an hour after they went up and they were both flushed and grinning.

"How was your present Miley"? Joe mocked and Miley didn't even have a comeback.

Taylor sat down and Miley sat on her lap and rested her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"Wow, that good"? Mikayla asked and the parents pretended like they were still watching the movie.

"Taylor wrote a song and I got the best present so HA" Miley said and we all snickered.

"That's so sweet" Selena said and I looked at her.

"I could write a song you know, one way better" I said hurriedly, my ego getting ahead of me.

"Calm down Demi, I enjoyed my present" Selena said and I smiled smugly and lay back on the couch.

That night Selena stayed over and it as late so we were both sleeping off the huge Christmas dinner. Selena had her arms wrapped around my stomach and she was sharing my pillow although she had a perfectly good one on her side of the bed. Suddenly I heard my dad yelling my name.

"Demi phone" he called and I sighed.

"Fuck me" I groaned as I got up and Selena stirred.

"Not tonight Demi, I'm sleepy" she mumbled and I blushed, I wasn't really talking about that.

"Go back to sleep" I said and I walked out my room and I was a bit cold because I was only wearing a tanktop and underwear.

I took the phone from my dad and he fumed and shuffled back to his room while I walked back into mines.

"_Hello" I answered and I heard Mary's breathing._

"_Hey" she said and I looked at Selena who must've knew who it was._

_She motioned for me to give her the phone and I hesitated but obliged her._

"_Listen here you desperate bitch, leave my girlfriend and I alone or when I see you again it won't be a happy occasion" Selena said bluntly and she hung up and threw the phone on the nightstand._

"That was so hot" I breathed and Selena sighed and snuggled up with the blanket.

"You coming back to bed"? She asked and I nodded and got back in bed and I felt her warm breath against the back of my neck.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna make Selena a total badass where Mary is concerned since Miley is all sweet and nice because of Taylor. But like I said guys I'm sick with Laryngitis and I can barely speak so I'm home for who-knows-how-long. But my best friend skipped school today to take care of me while my parents were out and she's still here acting like a servant. You gotta love friends though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I'm stuck home for the rest of the week…bummer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

_**The story is here!**_

**Selena's POV**

It was like the holidays passed lightning fast, one day we're going home and the next we're back on the plane to New York. Demi was sleeping soundly with her head tilted on my shoulder and I was listening to my iPod. I felt someone tap my shoulder a few moments later and I flinched slightly but luckily I didn't wake Demi up. I turned my head after pausing my music and saw a bored looking Mikayla.

"What"? I asked, slightly annoyed now.

"I don't have anything to do" Mikayla whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep" I suggested and she huffed.

"I can't and I don't have anyone to cuddle with like you and Taylor" she said and I looked to where Taylor and Miley were.

Miley was leaning across Taylor's lap and Taylor was just smiling down at her stroking Miley's hair, they were too cute. I sighed and turned back to Mikayla and she was looking at Miley and Taylor too.

"You don't like Taylor do you"? I mocked and Mikayla snorted.

"Don't screw with me, I just have no one to cuddle" she hissed and I chuckled lightly.

"Why don't you call Gabe and talk" I said and Mikayla's eyes brightened.

"Good idea" she said and I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

I looked at Demi and she was now leaning against the window, she always had to have the damn window seat for some reason. I reached over and grazed my fingers across her cheek and she made a slight noise in her seat.

"Selena" Demi said in a soft voice.

"Yeah"? I asked but I noticed her eyes were still closed, sleep talking.

"Make me a sandwich Sel" Demi said and I laughed and her eyes flew open.

"W-what, did I fart or something"? She asked and the look on her face was so cute, a mixture of confusion and nervousness.

I kept laughing and Taylor looked over at us with an annoyed expression.

"Shut up Selena before you wake Miley up" she snapped and I cringed back at her mean tone of voice.

"Whoa, who knew Taylor could be bitchy" Mikayla said and she was on her cell phone.

"I can't wait to see someone show an interest in Miley, Taylor just might get in a fight" Demi said and I laughed at the vision in my head.

"When are we landing"? Demi asked and I looked at my watch.

"Like a half hour" I said and Demi sighed and laid her head in my lap.

"Wake me up in twenty" she said and I nodded and ended up falling asleep myself.

**Demi's POV**

School's been hard for the past month and now it's the beginning of February and I'm just stuffed with homework and very frustrated because I haven't kissed Selena for a week now. Apparently I've been acting too much like an insensitive jerk lately and Selena is on this whole abstinence stint that is really getting on my nerves. I tried to break her down for a while and two nights ago I was so close but she got out of my clutches. It's around ten at night and Selena is at the writing desk on her laptop doing research for something and I'm looking at this really complex composition for one of my piano assignments. I was chewing on the end of my pen cap and I've been a bundle of nerves without sex to relieve my stress from school. I know Selena is agitated too because she's been tapping her nails for the last few minutes and plus we're both drinking more coffee than usual but Selena just switched to this stupid soothing tea.

"Selena" I whined and she looked at me with expectant eyes.

"What Demi"? She asked and I huffed.

"I'm really sorry for whatever I did" I said and I made my eyes go all wide and my lip jut out.

"That's good" Selena said and I growled lowly.

"Selena I have needs and if you aren't going to fulfill them than I may have to find someone who will" I said and I was bluffing my ass off and Selena knew it.

"Go ahead, tell me how it goes" she said and I yelled in frustration and threw my work down.

"Damn it" I said and she watched as I walked out of the room after throwing my shoes and a hoodie on.

I decided to go for a run and I was our longer than I intended because when I got back in the room Selena had fell asleep and it was almost midnight. I was breathing heavily and my clothes were sticking to me from my perspiration. I kicked off my shoes and sat on the edge of my bed as I undressed.

"Ugh I hate sweating, it is so gross" I groaned as I grabbed a towel and headed out the door for the shower.

The next day was Saturday and I was with Miley and we were grabbing some lunch at the usual bistro.

"So how's the sex thing"? Miley asked as she swallowed a bite of her grilled chicken.

"It sucks ass Miley and I am losing my will" I said and Miley sighed and put her fork down.

"Just apologize for acting like jerky dude" she said and I groaned.

"I did last night and she just said that's good" I said and Miley laughed slightly and I glared her.

"I'm sorry but it's hard to feel bad for you, I mean my sex life is amazing" she said and I scrunched up my face.

"I do not want to picture you and Taylor in the same bed together" I said and Miley smirked.

"Oh we do it everywhere, last night it was in a janitors' closet" Miley said and I gagged on my salad.

"Dude I'm eating" I said and Miley smirked and she had a glint in her eyes.

"We've done it in your guest room, the shower, your bed, and Selena's bed" she said and I was totally disgusted now.

"I get it, you and Taylor are going at it like animals and I'm being starved" I said and Miley giggled lightly.

"Taylor's the animal not me" she said and my jaw dropped.

"No way" I said and Miley nodded.

"You know how they say one's always dominate, well it's Taylor" she said and I was shocked, Selena totally had to know that.

"But you're all mean and vicious and Taylor's all sweet and innocent" I said and Miley scoffed.

"Innocent my ass" she said and suddenly her napkin dropped.

When Miley was bending down to pick it up her sweater kinda slipped and I saw a hickey on her neck.

"Aww no way" I said and I started laughing as Miley blushed and pushed her hair over it.

"Shut up, that's personal" she hissed and I snorted.

"You were just bragging about your sex life and now a hickey is personal" I said and Miley blushed a deeper shade of red.

"At least I have sex" Miley snapped and I stopped my laughing.

"Apparently rough sex" I shot back and Miley pretended like she didn't hear me.

**Taylor's POV**

I am so sick of Miley's crap at the moment that I could use some foul language and that is totally not my style. I was making her bed, again, and she was out somewhere with Demi eating lunch. There was a knock on my and I said come in and Selena appeared.

"Hey Tay, where's Miles"? Selena asked and I sighed and picked up Miley's dirty shirt.

"Somewhere stuffing her face" I said and Selena looked around at the dirty room.

"What the hell happened in here"? She asked and I shot a glare at her as I picked up an empty can of Red Bull.

"Miley has the cleaning sense of a fucking pig" I said and Selena's eyes widened.

"Ooh the F word, it must be serious" she said as she started to help me.

"I mean I love Miley more than the air I breathe but she expects me to do everything for her" I said twenty minutes later after the room was clean.

"Sounds like Demi" Selena said and I looked at her.

"Maybe I'm going too easy on her, maybe I should do what you're doing" I said and Selena snickered.

"I'm not sure you have enough self control" she said and I snorted.

"I'd do anything to get Miley to start getting her ass in gear" I said and Selena smirked.

"Well then cut her off from sex" she said and I was nervous now.

"But Miley really needs sex and it calms us down" I said and Selena rolled her eyes.

"Taylor if you want to tame Miley than cut off her supply" she said and I thought about it for a second.

"Alright" I said and Selena smirked and got up.

"Let me know how it goes" she said and she was gone as I fell back on my bed.

That night when Miley got in I was watching TV and she came walking through the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe" she said and she came to kiss me and I turned my head so she kissed my cheek.

"Well okay" she said and she took off her jacket and heels.

"How was your day"? I asked lightly and Miley smiled.

"It was great, and I got you a present" she said and I looked at her.

"Really"? I asked and Miley nodded and took out a necklace with a cute little dolphin on it.

"You like it"? Miley asked as I took it from her.

"Y-yeah, it's sweet" I said and Miley smiled brightly at me and I had to look away.

"So can I get a kiss"? Miley asked and I sighed, it was just a kiss.

I kissed her and Miley was about to take off my shirt when I stopped her.

"No sex for a while" I said and Miley tensed up.

"Very funny Taylor" she said and she kissed my neck but I gently pushed her away.

"No Miley, go to bed" I said and she watched with wide eyes as I got under my covers and turned away from her.

"Well fine, I wasn't in the mood anyway" she snapped and I shrugged and she growled and I heard her stomping to her bed.

**Selena's POV**

In two days it'll be Valentines' day and me and the girls are all currently at Starbucks and it's a little tense. It's tense because the four of us haven't had sex in over a week, Demi and I longer than Miley and Taylor though. Miley was drinking her fourth cup of espresso and Taylor was bouncing her leg up and down and they were acting like drug addicts who needed a fix. I couldn't say I was any better though, I totally bombed my test because I couldn't concentrate on anything except Demi and how I needed her. I knew Taylor had almost cracked a few days ago because she had kicked me out of my room and slept in there with Demi while I went to sleep in Miley's room. I was also nervous to be sitting in Starbucks because all of my Mary encounters were here but luckily there was no sign of the stupid bitch. Demi was working out more and more since I cut her off from sex and she was looking amazing and it made it harder for me. I mean last night I saw her naked when she was getting back from her shower and she had shamelessly dropped her towel and I had to take a cold shower after I saw her. I should just grab her right now and drag her ass into the bathroom and take her right there. I noticed Taylor breathing irregularly and I noticed Miley looking at her with focused eyes and I peeked under the table and Miley's hand was roaming across Taylor's stomach. I kept sipping my coffee and Demi was playing with her muffin and she was wearing heels today, I don't know why but Demi looks great in jeans and heels. She looked at me and smiled sweetly and brushed her highlighted hair out of her eyes and that was it.

"Damn it" I said and I got up and the three of them watched as I grabbed Demi's hand and dragged her toward the girls' bathroom.

"Aw no fair" Miley moaned and Demi was smirking.

**A/N: I wonder what's going to go down in that bathroom. Will Selena really cave in? Will they run into Mary at Starbucks? Will Miley die from sex deprivation? Well we will find out next chapter because I love playing with you guys. The hint for the next chapter is this: **_**Interruption is key**_


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are gonna hate me for this...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my apologies for what's about to go down**

_**Brace yourselves guys!**_

**Demi's POV**

I totally knew she would cave because Selena was powerless without sex just like the rest of us. When we got into the bathroom we were already kissing and moments later I was unbuttoning her jeans to get better access when I heard the sounds of heels. We pulled away from each other just as Mary appeared opening the door. She froze when she saw us but smiled when she noticed me, I was a bit annoyed that she had interrupted me though.

"Sorry was I interrupting something"? Mary asked and Selena flushed with anger.

"Yeah" she said and I was suddenly anxious as they stared each other down.

"Um hey Mary, long time no see" I said awkwardly and Mary eyed me.

Suddenly, to my horror and guilt, Mary's eyes started to shine with tears. I did not like when girls cried, I was like a guy in that category too. But maybe it was just weird for me because Mary had shown that she had a crush on me and to see her cry was just weird.

"Well I thought to take Selena's hint and stay away" Mary said and she sounded like a little kid when she said the last few words.

"Good" Selena said bluntly and I shot a glare at her.

"What, she was ruining our holiday" Selena said and I sighed.

"Selena can you go tell Taylor and Miley we're ready to go"? I asked and Selena narrowed her eyes but brushed past Mary and out the door.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and looked at Mary who was crying freely now.

"H-hey stop that, y-you'll ruin your makeup" I stuttered nervously and I grabbed up some napkins and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks" she said and she took the napkins for me.

"So um, how were your holidays"? I asked nervously, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

"It was good, I got to get my son everything he wanted" Mary said and I was shocked.

"You're a mom"? I asked and Mary smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Conner's four" she said and I nodded.

"So how old are you"? I asked and Mary smirked and I blushed.

"That's not something you ask a woman" she said and I shuffled my feet.

"Please" I said and she eyed my puppy dog face, it was really powerful on people who've never seen it.

"I-I'm 28" Mary said and I smiled brightly and she blinked a few times, dazed.

"That's some puppy dog face you got there" she said and I laughed lightly which made her laugh but it was more like a giggle.

"Demi get your ass in gear" Miley's voice called and I blushed.

"Well I'll see you around Mary" I said and Mary looked desperate as I made to walk past her.

"Meet me here tomorrow, without your mean girlfriend" she said and I tensed up.

If I met Mary here tomorrow and Selena found out and knew I didn't tell her I'd never hear the end of it. There would not only be no sex but I would get the silent treatment and maybe more. But suddenly I saw her eyes get really big and her bottom lip started to quiver, she looked so cute.

"Okay, what time"? I asked and Mary smiled brightly at me, she kinda looked like Selena when she smiled.

"How about five" she said and I nodded and she gave me a hug and I returned it briefly.

"Bye" I said and I walked out of the bathroom and hurried after Selena and the others.

The next day I headed straight for Starbucks and luckily Selena was out shopping with Taylor and Miley or I'd be interrogated about where I was going. Selena had been a bit suspicious of me ever since I basically hinted for her to leave me alone with Mary yesterday but luckily the subject never surfaced. When I got to Starbucks I saw Mary sitting at a table for two near a window and she was swirling her coffee with one of those brown straw things. She looked up as I walked near her and she smiled brightly, I had to admit she looked nice today. I mean she had the curly brown hair that stopped a few inches past her shoulders and she was wearing a sweater and jeans. I hadn't necessarily dressed up for this occasion but I guess she thought I did because she was looking at my attire as I shrugged out of my gray peacoat.

"You look pretty" she said and she sounded shy and blushed when I grinned at her.

"Thanks, you too" I said and her face brightened up, it wasn't like I just gave her a million bucks.

I ordered a hot chocolate and while I waited for it Mary and I talked, mostly about my classes. I got my hot chocolate and the next thing I knew the sun was setting.

"Wow what time is it"? I asked and I took out my phone and saw that it was almost six.

"Wanna go for a walk"? Mary asked and I looked at her, I knew I should get back to campus but I nodded anyway.

Mary smiled and we both got out coats on and threw our cups away as we headed for the door. We ended up walked back toward campus and we were talking and currently laughing about something her son did last night.

"So he really tried to shave your dog"? I asked and Mary nodded, still laughing.

"Yeah and I was wondering what made him think he could with safety scissors" she said and I laughed and our breath was showing, it was pretty cold.

"So this is me" I said as we came toward the edge of the Juilliard campus.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later"? Mary asked hopefully and I nodded.

"Sure" I said and she smiled and wrote down her number on a slip of paper.

"How about we grab something to eat tomorrow, like dinner" Mary said and I was dubious.

"Like a date"? I asked and she blushed.

"Um no, just as friends, I mean I know you and Selena are serious" she said and I smiled.

"Cool, see you tomorrow" I said and I was about to walk away when Mary stopped me.

"The Bistro at seven" she said and I nodded and walked toward my dorm.

I was so nervous that Selena would interrogate me about where I've been but she was just getting in herself. She was sorting out the new things she had got and she kissed me hello and went back to her work.

"How much crap did you get"? I asked as she took out like the seventh pair of heels.

"Not much, Taylor and Miley spent the most" she said nonchalantly and I shrugged and took off my coat.

"So where were you"? Selena asked and I flinched, good thing her back was to me.

"Grabbed some coffee and then went for a walk" I said, it wasn't technically lying though.

"Oh cool" Selena said and I nodded.

"Tomorrow we're all going out to dinner, at The Bistro" Selena said and I could've choked on my intake of air.

"O-okay, s-sounds like a p-plan" I stammered and Selena threw me a weird look.

"You okay baby"? She asked and I nodded and held my chest.

"Yeah just forgot how to breathe for a second" I said and she nodded and turned back to her clothes.

"I am so screwed" I mumbled under my breath and I sighed.

That night when I was sure Selena was sleep I took my cell phone and left the room. I dialed the number Mary gave me and after the third ring she answered.

"Who the hell is this"? She asked and she sounded irritated, it was a little after twelve.

"It's Demi" I said and her aggressive tone switched off.

"Oh hey Demi, is everything alright"? She asked and she sounded worried.

"Um not really, listen I can't make dinner tomorrow" I said and Mary was quiet.

"Why not"? She asked and I sighed.

"Selena just sprung a dinner invite on me when I got home, sorry" I said and Mary sighed.

"Alright, well you're gonna have to make it up to me" she said and I don't know why but that sounded dirty.

"Um okay how"? I asked and Mary chuckled lightly.

"This weekend you're coming over for dinner" she said and I sighed lightly.

"Okay deal" I said and Mary sounded pleased.

"Cool, see you then" she said and I hung up and snuck back into my room.

The rest of the week flew past way too quickly for my liking. I still hadn't told Selena about Mary and she was giving me sex again so I didn't wanna screw that up by springing this on her. It kinda felt like I was sneaking behind her back though. Was I cheating on her? No I was just befriending Mary, that's all. I was anxiously at the address that Mary had given me over the phone and the taxi had stopped me in front of a nice looking townhouse. I sighed and climbed the steps and then rung the doorbell and I heard voices from the other side. Suddenly the door opened and a little boy with a full head of curly brown hair was the one who had opened it. He looked up at me with big hazel eyes and they looked like they had a hint of a green tinge in them.

"Who are you"? He asked and he was so adorable that I couldn't help smiling.

"I'm Demi, your mommy's friend" I said and she smiled brightly.

"Oh okay" he said and he let me in and I closed the door and looked around the house, it was nice.

"So where is your mommy"? I asked sweetly and he looked dressed up with a little white button down shirt and tan slacks.

"She's upstairs thinking about what to wear" Conner said and he sounded smart.

"Oh well okay" I said and he led me to a living room where the big TV was playing SpongeBob.

"Wanna watch TV with me"? Conner asked and I nodded and shrugged out of my coat and sat down on the soft couch.

I learned a lot about Conner in the past ten minutes that we were watching TV, and a little about Mary. Conner's favorite color was blue, he liked dogs, he was in preschool, he liked going to work with Mary, and he hated broccoli but he still had to eat it. Apparently Mary had been very happy the past few days because Conner told me how she had been making good desserts and how she had been whistling and skipping around.

"So what's your favorite color"? Conner asked.

"Black" I said simply and Conner looked at me closely.

"But black is boring" he said and I shrugged.

"Do you like doggies"? He asked and I smiled.

"Yes I do" I said and Conner smiled brightly and suddenly we heard footsteps.

"Conner get your shoes on, the company should be…" she said and she trailed off when she saw me.

"Oh you're here" she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, cute son" I said and Mary smiled slightly and nodded.

"The apple of my eye" she said and I laughed and stood up as she reached to hug me.

Dinner was good and I noticed Conner slipping his vegetables to their little Golden Retriever puppy and I couldn't help laugh a little. When dinner was over I was left alone with Conner while Mary went to go get dessert.

"I think mommy likes you" Conner said and I blushed slightly.

"We're good friends" I said and something told me Conner though different.

"Okay" he said and I was bewildered.

Did this kid read Shakespeare on his free time too? I mean aren't four years olds supposed to pick their nose and break stuff? Suddenly my phone buzzed and it was a text message from Selena.

**Where are you Dems?**

I sighed and sent her a reply.

**I'll be back in a half hour or so**

Selena didn't reply and I didn't blame her, I really didn't answer her question. When Mary came back she had sundaes and Conner bounced in his seat and I chuckled lightly. They were really good and Mary told Conner it was time for bed after he finished his.

"But mommy I wanna play with Demi" Conner said and Mary smirked at me slyly.

"Well so do I but that's not possible" she said and I almost choked on my spoon of ice cream.

When Conner was in bed and asleep Mary came back downstairs and she gave me a tour of the house. It was a really nice place and when we got to her room I was admiring her dance trophies when I felt a pressure on my back. I turned around and saw Mary touching the curve of my back and I tensed up as her fingers lifted up my shirt a little.

"Mary" I said and she sighed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she breathed and I saw the look of rejection in her eyes.

"I thought we were friends" I said and Mary breathed deeply and her brown eyes started to water.

"Just one kiss" she said and I hesitated but complied. What could one kiss do?

I tentatively leaned inward and our lips met and suddenly she was asking for entrance my tracing my bottom lip with her tongue. Without even thinking I let her in and she pressed into my body and I was trying to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly Mary's fingers intertwined into my hair and something in my mind just said fuck it. Mary closed the door to her bedroom and pushed me on the bed and Selena vanished from my mind as she stripped down.

**A/N: Guys this chapter is very important so don't kill me. Yes Demi is going to do the unthinkable and I felt bad just from typing it up. But to be fair my friend gave me the idea so blame her. The hint for the next chapter is simple: **_**Hell hath no fury like Selena scorned**_


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys reviewed fast tonight so I'm uploading again…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

_**Let's see what's about to go down!**_

**Demi's POV**

Sunshine is what woke me up. I groaned and turned over as I blinked in the rays of light streaming through the curtains. Suddenly my eyes focused and what I saw made me want to throw up. Mary was in bed with me sleeping, and we were both naked. Shit! Oh God what do I do? Okay calm down Demi, just get up and the hell out of that house. I jumped out of the bed and started searching for my panties. I heard Mary stirring in the bed but I didn't really care, I just wanted to get the fuck out of that room. I tugged on my jeans after successfully finding my underwear and then clipped on my bra and searched for my shirt.

"Demi what're you doing"? Mary asked groggily as she sat up and watched me.

"Leaving and hoping to God my girlfriend doesn't kick my ass and break up with me" I said and I was pulling my heels on.

"You can't stay for breakfast"? Mary asked and I was shocked she was even asking such a stupid question.

"Are you crazy, do you not know how fucking serious this is"? I demanded and Mary shrugged.

"We had sex, so" she said and I wanted to hit her but I sustained myself.

"It was a mistake, me coming here for dinner was a mistake" I said and I was dressed and running for the door.

I ran out the room and down the stairs and I saw my coat still on the couch from last night. I threw it on and I was glad Mary hadn't come after me. I bolted out the front door and the chilly morning air hit me like a wall. I sighed and looked at my cell phone, 6:49. I started walking in the direction of campus even though I knew it was a long ass walk. Luckily I was able to hail down a cab after seven minutes of walking and when I got to campus I paid the guy and headed for my dorm. God I was nervous, Selena wasn't usually up this early on weekends so maybe I could slip in and pretend like I'd been there all night. Sadly my prayers were not answered. I walked into the room and Selena was there crying and Miley and Taylor were comforting her. Suddenly they both looked up and Selena smiled and ran to me and she jumped on but I held her up by leaning against the wall.

"Oh thank god you're okay" she said and she kissed my neck and I felt so guilty.

I looked at Miley and Taylor who didn't seem to share Selena's joyfulness. Miley's eyes scrunched up as she looked at me and I knew she knew something was amiss and apparently so did Taylor.

"We'll leave you two alone" Taylor said and she took Miley's hand and they left.

"I was so worried Demi, I thought you had fallen in a hole somewhere" Selena said as I put her down and I chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine Lena Bear" I said and Selena's smile vanished slowly.

"Where were you"? She asked and I cringed, shit.

"I-I just got dressed and went for a walk" I lied, God I was a scumbag.

"You're wearing the same clothes from yesterday, the perfume you smell like isn't yours, you looked nervous and guilty, and there's a hickey on your neck" Selena said and my hands flew up to my neck.

"Maybe you should stop biting me" I teased and Selena's eyes glinted and I gulped.

"That's not my hickey and you know it, I've been up all night without an ounce of sleep so don't you dare stand here and lie to my face" Selena snapped and I shrunk back, I was afraid now.

"Lena I'm sorry" I said and Selena's jaw clenched and her eyes were as hard as ice.

"Mary right"? She said and I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"So while I'm here worrying about you, wondering if some pervert snatched you up, you are off somewhere fucking someone else"? Selena asked, clarifying the situation.

I was silent and suddenly Selena walked over to her nightstand and she picked up the picture of the two of us and she threw it at the wall. I flinched slightly as the glass shattered and then the rampage began. Selena screamed and threw stuff all around the room. Suddenly I saw her reach for her neck and she yanked the necklace I gave her off and she threw it at me.

"Selena calm down" I said but she just got angrier.

"I want to hit you so bad right now" she said and I sighed deeply.

"Will it make you forgive me"? I asked and Selena folded her arms.

"I will _never_ forgive you" she said and I cringed as she picked up the bear that I gave her from her bed.

I watched as she ripped its head off, okay now I did not know she was that strong.

"Selena destroying stuff won't help" I said as I walked closer to her and she pushed me away from her and I hit the wall.

"I'm leaving" Selena said and my jaw dropped.

"What"? I asked and Selena was already going through my nightstand but I didn't stop her.

"I am going to the rooming board and demanding a new roommate because I cannot stand looking at you" Selena yelled and she threw everything in my drawer on the floor and started stepping on it.

"Selena stop" I said as she picked up my favorite guitar pick.

"You should've said that to Mary last night when you were fucking her and not me" Selena yelled and she grabbed a high heel and split my guitar pick in half.

"Selena I said I was sorry" I said and Selena was breathing like she was about to fight someone.

"I will not have mercy on you for your unfaithfulness" Selena screamed and suddenly Miley and Taylor appeared.

"What the fuck is going on"? Miley asked and the room was a mess, Hurricane Selena had blown threw.

"Demi was off last night fucking someone else and I swear to God I am about to kill her" Selena yelled and she was crying.

"Aw Demi why are you so dumb sometimes"? Taylor asked as Selena reached under my bed and withdrew the guitar she got me.

"Selena don't you dare" Miley said but Selena gripped the guitar and smashed it into the floors.

Suddenly Selena headed for the door and Miley tried to stop her but Selena punched her in the face.

"Oh no she didn't just hit me" Miley said but Selena was gone.

Moments later Mitchie and Alex came running down the hall and luckily most of the people in the dorms were out for breakfast.

"Damn it looks like Lindsay Lohan and Samantha Ronson blew through here" Alex said and I would've found that funny if I wasn't still in shock.

"What happened, we just saw Selena heading off campus and when we said hey she told us to fuck off" Mitchie said and Taylor was supporting me, I was crying now.

"Demi cheated on Selena and now Selena is going on a fucking rampage" Miley said and her nose was starting to bleed.

"Holy shit did she hit you"? Alex asked and Miley nodded and winced as she touched her nose.

"I swear when I see her again I'm dumping her ass in a trashcan" she said and I was coming to my senses again.

"We have to find her, she could kill someone in the state she's in" I said and the others nodded.

"I have a car" Alex said and they all ran out the room and I closed the door behind me.

The five of us searched for Selena for hours and she was nowhere to be found, it didn't help that we were in New York. Suddenly Miley's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"It's the New York Police Department" she muttered and I groaned.

"Selena what the fuck are you doing at the police station"? Miley asked and after a few moments Miley sighed.

"We'll be right there" she said and she hung up.

"What happened"? Taylor asked.

"Selena found Mary and beat her ass down, like hospital ass whooping" Miley said and I sighed and leaned my head against the class window.

When we got to the police department we all hurried in and Miley asked the lady for Selena Russo.

"She's in holding right now, take a seat" the lady said and we all walked to the little waiting area.

"This is fucking great, my cousin is in jail" Miley groaned five minutes later and my head was in my hands.

"You know this is your fault Monroe" Miley said and I finally snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Stewart" I yelled and people looked in the direction of our little group.

"Mind saying that to me again" Miley said as she got to her feet and I did the same.

"I said shut your fucking mouth, I know it's my fault and I don't need you telling me" I yelled and Miley was about to hit me but I tackled her to the ground.

"C'mon you two" Alex said and she and Taylor pried us apart.

"Get off" I yelled and I shrugged out of Alex's grasp and kicked a chair.

"Hey settle down over there" a police officer yelled.

I needed some air so I walked out of the police station and took a little walk around the block and when I got back Selena was there. She was talking to Mitchie and Alex and when she saw me she looked away.

"We need to talk" she said and I sighed and nodded and we walked away from the others.

"Selena I'm sorry" I started but Selena broke my sentence off.

"I think we should take a little break" she said and I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Like break up"? I asked and Selena looked at me.

"Yeah" she said and I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"We're still gonna be friends though, and I'm not switching roommates" Selena said and I looked at her and tears were in my eyes.

"Please don't do this" I begged and Selena looked away from me.

"It's just to help me think about us Demi" she said and I bit my bottom lip.

"Alright, we'll take a break" I said and Selena sighed in relief.

"Thanks" she said and I nodded and then took one of her hands.

"But I still love you more than anything" I said and Selena gently pulled her hand away.

"Funny way of showing it" she said and I looked down at my feet.

"So are you getting out of here"? I asked and Selena seemed grateful for the change of topic.

"Well I kinda did a bad number on that Mary chick" she said and I was curious.

"How bad"? I asked and Selena looked me in the eyes.

"From what the cop told me I broke three of her ribs, gave her a concussion, and she needs a lot of stitches" she said and I just couldn't imagine Selena beating someone that bad.

"You're crazier than your cousin Selly" I said and Selena giggled at my teasing tone and I smiled at her.

"Oh kiss my ass, you two better not be back together" Miley yelled over.

"Shut up Miley, we're just friends" Selena said and I winked at her and she blushed.

"If you two are friends than Hell just froze over" Miley mumbled and Taylor smacked her arm lightly.

"Russo, let's go" an officer said and Selena sighed.

"I need a lawyer" she said and I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna get you one, you're leaving here tonight" I said and Selena smiled at me.

"I trust you…to an extent" she said and she said bye to the others and disappeared behind doors.

"Great now what do we do"? Miley asked as we all headed for Alex's car.

"We gotta get Selena a lawyer" Taylor said.

"My uncle's a lawyer, a really good one" Mitchie said I looked at her.

"How good"? I asked and she smirked.

"Good enough to have people pay hundreds per hour" she said and I smiled.

"Let's go see your uncle then, and get my girlfr…I mean _friend_ out of that place" I said and we all piled into Alex's car.

**A/N: Whew that chapter was very fun to write for some reason. Remember to review guys because it's funny reading your comments. The hint for the next chapter is this: **_**Friend Zone is harder than it sounds**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys I have to admit that I wasn't really inspired about this story a few chapters ago but now I have like endless ideas…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my excitement for my birthday**

_**Let's see how Demena will act as friends!**_

**Selena's POV**

I was back on campus now and Mary didn't press charges against me, apparently that had something to do with Demi but I didn't express my interest in how she had convinced Mary not to send me to jail. I did feel guilty about breaking all of Demi's stuff though, the big fight was two days ago so it's now Monday and I just finished my classes. Demi had assured me that she could replace most of the stuff I broke but I still felt bad, I had just been so angry and I had snapped. I was the most upset that I had smashed Demi's guitar, she really cherished it because I had given it to her and I felt like an ass. I also broke the guitar pick that her great grandfather gave to her before he died, he's the one who got her into music and now I broke the last thing she had from him. I had luckily found the necklace I had ripped off my neck that had the D on it that stood for Demi but I didn't put it back on, I hid it in a safe place. I was sitting on my bed watching TV and Demi was doing work at the writing desk, it's been a bit awkward since I got back from the police department.

"Demi wanna go get something to eat"? I asked and Demi looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I gotta finish this Selena" she said and I nodded.

"How about I go pick us up something from Subway"? I asked and Demi smiled lightly at me.

"Cool, be careful" she said and I nodded and slipped on my shoes and put my hoodie on.

"Don't worry about me" I said and Demi chuckled.

"It just comes naturally" she said and I shrugged and walked out the room.

When I got back to the dorm twenty minutes later Demi was lounging on her bed looking at a little stuffed tiger I had given her a few months ago. When she saw me she quickly tucked the tiger behind her pillow and I acted like I didn't see anything.

"Got your favorite" I said and Demi smiled but it looked forced.

"Great, thanks" she said and I nodded and we ate mostly in silence, this was so weird.

Suddenly Taylor and Miley walked through the door without knocking and they looked shocked to see Demi and I on our own beds eating and watching Glee.

"I told you they weren't hooking up" Taylor said and I blushed while Miley shrugged.

"I thought we could catch you two in the act" Miley said.

"Well you caught us in the act of eating" Demi said as she took a drink of her can of Root Beer.

"Don't get smart Monroe, I'm still pissed at you" Miley said and Demi simply held up her middle finger and kept eating.

"Want me to break that for you"? Miley hissed and Demi put down her food.

"I'd like to see you try" she said and they were about to butt heads.

"Seriously you two need to chill" I said and Taylor pulled Miley back.

"You're in time out, go back to the room" Taylor said and Miley pouted.

"But she started it" Miley mumbled.

"Go" Taylor said and Miley frowned but shuffled out of the room like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"See you two later, I have to go give Miley a beating" Taylor said with a small smirk.

"Gross, we're eating" I said and Taylor laughed and left the room.

That night I was trying to get to sleep but Demi wasn't helping me, she was tossing and turning like someone was killing her.

"Demi what's wrong"? I asked but she just mumbled and I sat up and turned on the lap on my nightstand.

Demi was asleep but it was hard to tell because she was thrashing in bed like I was in between her legs. No Selena, bad thoughts. I sighed and got up and walked over to her and she was sweating considerably.

"Demi wake up" I said and she didn't answer so I reached for the bottle of water on my nightstand.

I poured some on Demi and she shot like she was electrocuted.

"Fucking shit that's cold" she yelled and I covered her mouth and she looked at me.

"What are you doing"? She asked after I let her go.

"I'm trying to sleep and you're over here acting like Satan took over your fucking body" I said and Demi blushed and moved strands of her hair out of vision.

"Just a nightmare, sorry" she mumbled and now I was concerned.

"A Nick nightmare"? I asked and she looked away.

"Just drop it Selena" she said and I sighed and nodded, it wasn't really my place to know every little thing about Demi now.

"Goodnight" I said and Demi nodded and got up to dry herself off.

**Demi's POV**

I was going crazy without her. I mean I still talked to her and saw her everyday but not kissing her or even touching her in a slightly intimate way was torture. It's been a week since the Nick nightmare thing and I had done something a little drastic, I had dyed my hair back to its black color. I was actually leaving the hair salon now and heading for campus, it was Sunday and I had some work to catch up on. When I got to the room Selena wasn't there, at least I wouldn't be distracted by her for awhile. A couple hours after I got back from the salon I was just finishing up my work when Selena, Miley, and Taylor walked into the room. Selena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me but Miley and Taylor just sat down on the loveseat.

"What did you to your hair"? Selena asked and I shrugged.

"I decided I liked it better black" I said and I stood up.

"I-it's nice" Selena stammered and I smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Lena" I said and she nodded dumbly while I sat on my bed and put my ear buds in and started listening to my iPod.

Miley and Taylor left an hour later and the sun was down and now and the moon was out.

"So wanna go grab something to eat"? I asked and Selena was looking at a script or something.

"Yeah sure" she said and I was shocked when she stood and started undressing.

"What are you doing"? I asked and she looked at me.

"Changing" she said as if it was completely obvious and I nodded and just watched her.

I felt my stomach muscles tighten as my breathing became irregular as Selena turned around to face me with a new shirt in her hand.

"Is this cute"? She asked, holding it out for me to see the shirt.

"Hot" I said and it was kinda obvious that I was looking at her and not the shirt.

"It would help if you looked at the _shirt_" Selena said and I blushed.

"I was" I lied and Selena scoffed but slipped the shirt on anyway.

We ended up going to The Bistro and it wasn't like our other trips here, we were there as _friends_ now. I was sipping my Pepsi from a straw when a guy walked over, one of those typical frat guys who had his head shoved far up his ass.

"Hey um, are you girls new around here"? He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well we come here at least twice a week" Selena said and the guy blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well me and my buddy over there were wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party with us later tonight" he said and I sighed and spoke up.

"We don't feel like being ogled and told how hot we are so just go away" I said and Selena smiled shyly at the boy.

"Sorry about my friend's attitude but we really aren't interested" she said sweetly.

"That's okay, see you later" the guy said and he walked away and Selena turned to me but I was playing a game on my phone.

"You didn't have to be so mean" Selena said and I didn't even look up from my game.

"I don't need a bunch of boys drooling over you" I said simply and Selena scoffed.

"It's not like you could do anything about it, I'm single now" she said and I gripped my phone tighter.

"That does not mean I want you hanging around with boys who only think about one thing" I said through my teeth.

"You are the definition of a hypocrite" Selena spat and I knew what this was, an argument.

"And you are naïve at the moment" I said and Selena scoffed.

"You're the one talking about hanging with boys, newsflash Selena, you are gay" I said and Selena looked at me.

"Maybe seeing how girls can hurt makes me wanna change" she said and I slammed my phone down on the table and it cracked, damn it.

"It does not help with this dumb ass friend thing if you are gonna keep dangling my mistake in my face" I snapped and Selena clenched her jaw.

"Don't do something you are not willing to suffer for" she said and I reached into my pocket and took out the money for the food.

"I'm going to go hail us a taxi" I said and I stood up and tucked my poor phone in my back pocket.

"No I think I'll go to that party" Selena said and she walked over to where the two boys were sitting and started talking with them.

"Fine, I don't care" I yelled and I walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the dorms.

Who was I kidding, I cared. I stayed up all night waiting for her, not caring about my classes in the morning and Selena got in around three and she was fine, not even drunk. She saw me sitting on the loveseat and walked past me and took off her shoes.

"How was the party"? I asked and she didn't even answer.

"So you're not going to talk to me"? I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have nothing to say to you" Selena said and I blinked back my tears and went to bed.

A few days passed and I had got my hands on a new guitar, although no guitar could replace the one Selena had smashed during her Godzilla moment. I was currently playing it and it was late but Selena was most likely in the library like she has been for the past two days. I was singing lightly, just words that came across my mind.

_But you're so hypnotizing; you've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling; your love is where I'm fallin' _

_But please don't catch me_

I jotted the lyrics down in my songbook on a fresh page and looked up when I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Selena.

"Good song" she said and I shrugged.

"More like a few lyrics that came to mind" I said and she nodded and walked over to her bed.

"So um wanna go on a shopping spree this weekend"? Selena asked and I looked at her.

"A shopping spree"? I asked and Selena nodded.

"Yeah you know, just two friends hanging out at the mall and eating fattening food court food" she said and I smiled slightly.

"Alright" I said and Selena nodded and then picked up the remote to the TV and flicked it on.

If I was going to have another chance with Selena I would have to work for it, I would have to prove I was sorrier than she could imagine. I was going to give up on us just because of a stupid mistake on my part.

**A/N: Sounds like Demi's working up a plan on how to get Selena's trust back. I think next chapter is going to focus more on that angle of the situation. Hint for next chapter is this: **_**DEMENA CUTENESS!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I will officially be seventeen tomorrow YAY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

_**WEEEEEEEE!**_

**Demi's POV**

I have spent all week being super loveable and cute whenever Selena was within a hundred yards of me but we still didn't fully make up. I guess I shouldn't be shocked by her not forgiving me yet, I mean I cheated on her and I'm lucky to even have her speaking to me. Today was the day of the shopping spree thingy and Selena and I had just got to the mall which was like three times bigger than the one back home. Selena immediately headed for this store filled with all this bathroom stuff like body wash and scented candles and I was just standing there while she shopped. She ended up liking every single thing she touched and we walked out carrying two bags filled with a bunch of stuff she probably won't even use. It was quite obvious that I was the pack mule because everything Selena brought she threw into my arms and soon I could barely walk with all the shit I was carrying.

"Selena can we please take these to the car"? I asked and Selena looked over her shoulder at me as she observed some shoes.

"You can take them out, hurry back" she said and I grumbled but walked out of the store and headed for the closest exit.

Alex had let us borrow her car for the day and a lot of people in New York apparently didn't have cars because of all the available taxis and stuff like that. When I got back to the store Selena was nowhere to be found and I started to panic, this was a big ass mall and she was a defenseless girl who looked way too innocent. I started running around the mall and pushing people out of my way while calling her name.

"Demi you're embarrassing yourself" Selena said and I turned around and saw Selena coming out of a handbag store.

"Oh thank god" I sighed and without thinking I hugged her.

I felt Selena suddenly tense up and she pried my arms from around her and I blushed from embarrassment.

"None of that, let's go" she said and she handed me two bags and we headed for more stores.

"Selena why do I have to carry everything"? I asked when we were headed for the food court an hour later.

"Because I want you too" Selena said and I was having a major déjà vu moment, I used to act like this before we reconciled.

"I'm not your slave" I objected and Selena looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Yeah you are" she said and I blinked a few times as she turned back around and kept walking.

"Is this my punishment then, catering on your every whim"? I demanded.

"Yep" Selena said and we came into the food court and found an empty table.

"Anything to have you forgive me" I said and Selena looked at me.

"It can take a long time for me to forgive you" she said lowly.

"Like weeks"? I asked and Selena's eyes narrowed.

"Months…years" she said and I felt my stomach clench out of nervousness.

"Now I want a burger with a side of potato wedges and a Pepsi" Selena said and I gritted my teeth but got to my feet.

"Coming right up" I said and Selena smirked and took out her phone while I walked away.

When I came back with the food Selena was talking to this girl, this very pretty girl with long blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was sitting in my seat and flirting shamelessly, flipping her hair and batting her fake ass eyelashes. I cleared my throat as I stopped in front of the table and Selena looked up at me and she was blushing and the girl was smirking at her.

"Demi this is Peaches" Selena said and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Where's apple and pear"? I asked and Selena frowned slightly at my giggles and 'Peaches' didn't look too amused either.

"Excuse my friend Peaches, she's very immature sometimes" Selena said and Peaches smiled sweetly at Selena.

"It's okay, so I'll call you"? She said and Selena smiled and nodded.

"Definitely" she said and Peaches glanced at me and then walked away.

I gave Selena her food but I wasn't in the mood to eat my slice of pizza anymore, I felt like I was going to vomit. Selena picked up on my sour mood but she didn't say anything, she just ate.

"After this we're going to GameStop" she said and I shrugged.

"I don't care" I said and I turned away from her and Selena sighed and sipped her soda.

"You gonna eat that pizza"? She asked and I shook my head.

"Why'd you pay for it then"? Selena asked and I was a bit annoyed with her but it was probably just my hurt feelings.

"Because before I saw that blonde slut I was actually hungry" I said and Selena didn't say anything for a moment.

"She's nice" she said and I scoffed.

"I'm sure her pimp thinks so too" I said and Selena just didn't say anything at all after that and I really didn't care.

When Selena was done eating I threw her empty tray away and did the same with my untouched pizza. While in GameStop I was just staring off into space when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and was about to snap at whomever it was but my voice got lost in my throat.

"Um sorry but you're kinda standing in front of the PSP games" the girl said and she had brown eyes and her hair looked really dark brown.

"My bad" I said and I sidestepped and she smiled at me and bent down to get the game she wanted.

"I'm Carter by the way" she said as she held out her hand and I blushed and shook it.

"Demi" I said and she smiled brightly.

"Cute name" she said and I smiled dumbly and muttered thanks.

"Demi we're leaving" came Selena's voice and I looked and saw her glaring at me.

"Um okay" I said and I picked up the bags I was carrying.

"Bye Demi" Carter said and I nodded and hurried after Selena and she handed me the bag she had.

"What's the big rush"? I asked as we hurried through the bustling crowd toward another store.

"Nothing" Selena said and I sighed and kept walking after her.

When shopping ended Selena looked at my all the bags I was carrying and I saw a hint of guilt in her eyes but it disappeared and she led me to the exit.

"Can we stop for some coffee"? I asked and I was in the passenger seat while Selena drove.

"Yeah I need a caffeine fix anyway" Selena said and I nodded and closed my eyes as I leaned back on the headrest.

"So who was that girl you were talking to in GameStop"? Selena asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Some girl named Carter who was trying to get to the PSP games" I said nonchalantly and my eyes were still closed.

"That's a dumb name" Selena mumbled and my eyes flew open, I knew that tone anywhere.

"So is Peaches" I said and Selena shrugged.

"At least Peaches is cute" she said and I had to bite back a laugh.

"More like trampy, did you see how short her skirt was, it's fucking January" I said and Selena was quiet for a while.

"Well that Carter girl looked like a total tomboy" Selena said and I rolled my eyes.

"No she didn't, she looked casual actually" I said and Selena turned up the radio, indicating she didn't want to speak anymore.

When we got to Starbucks I was getting out and I saw Selena not doing anything.

"Didn't you want coffee"? I asked and Selena looked at me.

"Yeah, Non-Fat Cinnamon Latte please" she said and my jaw dropped.

"Well where's your money"? I asked; I just realized that I paid for her lunch.

"On your credit card" Selena said and I grumbled.

"You know I'm not made of money" I said and Selena scoffed.

"Demi your dad puts more than enough money on your card every two weeks" Selena said and I just climbed out the car and slammed the door behind me.

When I got back to the car Selena was on the phone and I could slightly hear the voice on the other end, got damn Peaches.

"So when are you gonna let me take you out"? Peaches asked and Selena was blushing and I was fuming.

"I don't know" Selena muttered and I handed her the coffee and she eyed me eavesdropping.

"Call me back later, I'm not alone" she said and she hung up and I looked at my coffee cup.

"You like her"? I asked and Selena sighed and started the car up.

"Let's just get back to campus" she said and I knew that I looked like a wounded dog but I didn't care.

The next night Selena was getting ready for her date, her date with Peaches. She was slipping on a pair of black heels and she was really dolled up, her hair was even curled.

"You never curled your hair when we went on dates" I said from my position on my bed and Selena was putting earrings on.

"Well Peaches is taking me out to a nice restaurant, the nicest restaurant we've ever went to was that café place" Selena said and I watched as she put on lip gloss.

There was a knock on the door and it was Peaches, I had to admit she was hot but that just pissed me off.

"Look at you Selly" Peaches said when she saw Selena and my blood started to boil, that was _my _nickname for Selena.

"You look good too, let's get outta here" Selena said and Peaches looked over at me.

"Bye Demi" she said and I just turned away and soon they were gone.

"Ugh fucking slut" I yelled and I got up and went to Miley's and Taylor's room.

I knocked before entering because I could never be sure what those two freaks were up to, I walked in on them a few days ago and let's just say Miley was tied down.

"Come in" Taylor called and I walked in and Miley and Taylor were in their pajamas watching TV and eating ice cream.

"Oh hey Demi, what's up"? Taylor asked as I closed the door.

"Selena's out on a date with a girl named Peaches and I am so depressed" I wailed and I plopped on Taylor's bed.

"What kind of name is Peaches"? Miley asked and Taylor giggled.

"A stripper name" Taylor said and they both laughed.

"This isn't fucking funny, I am hurting here" I yelled and they both shut their mouths.

"Well that's kinda what Selena wants, she wants you to go through Hell and I don't blame her" Taylor said and I gaped at her.

"But I said I was sorry" I said and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh suck it up Monroe, you've lost your swagger" she said and I looked at the brunette.

"What do you mean"? I asked and I was starting to cry.

"A year ago you were this head bitch that didn't take shit from anyone, and no offense, but ever since you and Selena started dating you've been a pushover" Miley said and Taylor was looking at the TV again.

"No I haven't" I objected and Miley scoffed.

"You're letting some girl named after a fucking fruit steal your girl away" she said and I sighed in defeat.

"You don't get it, Selena doesn't trust me yet and I can't go all hardcore" I said and I got to my feet.

"I have to be sweet and nice like she wants me to be" I said and Taylor suddenly cut in.

"Oh cut the shit Demi, Selena didn't fall in love with you because you're sweet, she fell in love with you because you're badass and you don't give a fuck about anything" Taylor said and I was kinda taken aback by her tone.

"But if you wanna be that softie Demi and watch Selena bang Peaches than go ahead" Miley said and I groaned and headed for the door.

"You two are such bitches sometimes" I said and I headed back for my own room.

I was contemplating what Miley and Taylor had said for hours and around midnight Selena was walking through the door. I was curled up in my bed and I was crying, I had been crying for about an hour now. Selena flicked on the lights as she heard my sobs and I didn't even looked at her.

"Demi what's wrong now"? She asked and her tone barely sounded concerned.

"Why do you wanna intentionally hurt me"? I asked lowly and it sounded weird because of my crying.

"I don't" Selena said and I heard her sit on the edge of her bed and take her shoes off.

"Prove it, kiss me" I said, sitting up now.

"What no" Selena said and I looked at her and she hesitated when she saw my tears.

"It's just a kiss, just one kiss" I said and Selena sighed and walked over to me.

She wiped away my tears with the palm of her hand and she leaned forward. I was so prepared for the feeling of her lips on mine but instead I felt it on my forehead.

"Go to sleep" she said and I watched as she got into her pajamas and took off her makeup.

"Sometimes I hate you Selena Russo" I said and Selena didn't answer for a second.

"Hate's a strong word" Selena said and I fell on my side and refused to look at her and then I slowly slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

**A/N: Well I guess I wasn't ready to write the Demena cuteness, sorry guys. But this chapter is very important and you will see why. Do you guys agree with Miley and Taylor's conclusion of how Demi should go back to her hard and tough self? Love reviews and of course all my reviewers for reviewing so review. LOL that's a lot of reviews in one sentence. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Demena cuteness starts in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

_**Let's see what's going to happen!**_

**Selena's POV**

Demi's been acting funny these past few days, I mean she barely talks to me unless I say something to her and she's been coming in late at night. I've been seeing Peaches for a few days and we've gone out to Starbucks and we've done some shopping and some lunches. She's a year older than me and she goes to college on the other side of town and she has her own apartment but I've never been over there. It was Friday night and I had decided not to go out with Peaches and I thought Demi would be happy since she seemed to despise the girl but Demi wasn't even here. I was sitting on my bed and Miley and Taylor were with me and we were having a little movie night. Around eleven is when Demi came in and she was wearing black skinny jeans, a KISS t-shirt, and black heels and I had to admit she looked amazing.

"Hot damn" Miley said and Taylor smacked her arm.

Demi just nodded toward us and walked to her bed and reached into her nightstand.

"Demi get into your pajamas and join us" Taylor said and Demi smiled slightly.

"Sorry I just came to get my ID and to change" she said and now I was suspicious.

"Why do you need your ID"? I asked and Demi looked at me.

"My fake ID" she said and I gaped at her.

"You're going to a club"? Miley asked and Demi shrugged.

"Me and some friends" she said and she grabbed up her towel and headed for the door.

Demi came back fifteen minutes later and she rummaged through her clothes and got dressed right there. I was watching her the entire time but she didn't even seem to notice.

"When are you coming back"? I asked, I couldn't help it.

"Whenever" she said and she was now wearing clothes that asked for her to get raped.

"Be back my one" I said and Demi looked at me as she put her earrings and lip gloss on.

"Don't count on it" she said and she picked up her purse and headed for the door.

When she left I felt tears sting my eyes and Miley and Taylor looked at me sadly.

"She'll come around Selena, she's just trying to forget the pain" Taylor said and I nodded but I really didn't feel like having company.

"I'm going to sleep" I said and they both nodded and got up to leave.

**Demi's POV**

I was going to forget about her and the only way to do that was to screw everything that moved. I went out to this club with a couple of 'friends' I met and ended up leaving with this really cute guy and we ended up in his condo. I felt so bad fucking someone else besides Selena but she was with Peaches now and I wasn't going to sit around and have my heart ripped over and over every time I saw them together. Selena wanted to be just friends so that's what we were. The guy's name had slipped my mind, maybe from my six shots of Jack Daniels, but he was great in bed and that's what I needed. I ended up falling asleep right after sex which is such a boy thing to do but I was exhausted. When I woke up the next morning I saw the guy sleeping and I had no idea what his name was, I think it started with a C. I got dressed and just slipped out of the house and got a taxi back to campus. My head was pounding from my hangover and I felt like crap but at least it covered up my Selena related pain for the moment. When I got into my room Selena was there with Miley and Taylor and it wasn't really early, I think it was seven when I left the guy's place. I ignored the three of them and threw my purse on my nightstand and took off my heels.

"Where were you"? Taylor asked and I glanced at her.

"Some guy's condo, I fell asleep" I said and I got to my feet, I wanted a shower.

"Very classy" Selena said and I turned my back to her.

"Yeah well we all have ways of coping" I said and I walked out the room.

When I got back Miley and Taylor were gone and I slipped into sweatpants and a shirt. Selena was still sitting on the bed and she was in her pajamas still.

"Fun night"? She asked and I shrugged.

"It was alright" I said and I lay on my bed and turned on my side, away from her.

"You've been very bitchy lately" Selena said and I turned and looked at her.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" I said and Selena's eyes glinted.

"I have not been bitchy" she said and I shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said and Selena suddenly threw something at me.

I turned and saw the pillow and looked over at Selena who was smirking evilly.

"Stop" I said and she threw another pillow at me and laughed.

"Oh it's on" I said and I hit her and she giggled and tried to cover her face.

I ended up straddling her and hitting her with the pillow and we were both laughing now.

"Okay I quit, I quit" Selena shrieked and I pinned her down.

"Who's the best pillow fighter in the world"? I asked and Selena was still laughing.

"Selena Russo" she said and I covered her mouth but then she licked my hand.

"Eww gross Lena" I shrieked and Selena laughed as I released her.

"I am the champ" she said and she stuck her nose in the air and I laughed at her facial expression.

"Yeah the champ at losing" I said and Selena hit me and I tackled her.

"C'mon Lena say it" I said and Selena groaned.

"Demi's the best" she said and I smiled.

"Demi's the best at what"? I asked and Selena laughed.

"Everything in the universe" she said and I smirked but decided to tease her.

"Now say Demi's a great lover" I said and Selena only tensed up for a second.

"Why would I lie"? She asked and I gasped and she laughed as I hit her head playfully.

Suddenly I noticed our position, I was kneeling over Selena and straddling her waist and her hands were on each side of my waist. Selena laughing when she saw me observing her and she blushed furiously and was about to say something when Miley and Taylor walked in.

"Whoa what's going on in here"? Miley asked and we both looked at the two.

"Nothing" we both said and I clambered off of Selena.

"Lena and Demi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Miley and Taylor sang and Selena groaned and I blushed.

"First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage" Miley and Taylor continued and I snorted.

"Yeah because one of us has a dick" I said and Selena laughed at my sarcasm.

"So did we interrupt you two getting back together"? Taylor asked hopefully.

"No we were just messing around" Selena said and I agreed.

"Mhmmm and Pam Anderson's boobs are real" Miley said and Taylor giggled.

"Can you two just leave" I said and Miley and Taylor pretended to look offended.

"Well we came back to see if you two wanted to grab breakfast" Miley said and I shrugged.

"I don't care" I said and I threw on my Converse, it was just breakfast.

After Selena was dressed we all headed out to The Bistro and I was in love with the pancakes and bacon I was munching on.

"God Demi slow down before you choke" Selena said and I looked at her and shrugged and kept eating.

"So Demi who was the unlucky guy you banged last night"? Miley asked and I flipped her off.

"Screw you" I said and the other three laughed.

"How do you put up with her Taylor"? I asked and Taylor smiled and played with Miley's hair.

"Because she's perfect" she said and I almost choked on my milk and Selena turned red and I patted her back and she coughed up a piece of egg.

"God don't say shit like that while we're eating" Selena spluttered as she sipped her orange juice.

"Oh fuck off" Miley said and Taylor kissed her neck.

"Do you two want to be alone"? I asked and Taylor shrugged.

"We don't really care" she said and I grimaced as Miley turned her head and kissed Taylor like there was no tomorrow.

"Hot" a guy said as he passed and Selena and I laughed.

"Why don't we do that anymore"? I mocked as Miley and Taylor broke apart.

"Because friends don't do that" Selena said jokingly.

"Friends with benefits" I pointed out and Selena laughed and took another sip of her orange juice.

"Too bad we aren't friends with benefits" she said and I pretended to pout and Selena laughed.

After breakfast Selena had some type of practice for some acting thing and I was in our room playing my guitar when there was a knock on the door. I put my guitar down and opened it to see Peaches. Peaches' smiled disappeared when she saw me and it was quiet for a moment.

"Is Selena here"? She asked and I walked back to my bed and she walked in.

"No she's at some acting thing" I said as I closed my songbook.

"Too bad, I wanted to take her out for something to eat" Peaches said and I didn't say anything so she spoke again.

"What's going on between you two"? She asked and I looked up at her.

"Nothing…anymore" I said and Peaches seemed curious.

"What _used_ to be up with you two"? She asked and I shrugged.

"We dated and then I screwed up" I said and Peaches feigned sympathy.

"Well no offense but I'm glad you did screw up" she said and I didn't like those words.

"Well no offense but I don't give a fuck about how glad you are" I said and Peaches smirked slightly.

"No need to be bitter Demi, Selena can do much better than you and she has" she said and I snorted.

"You think you're better for Selena than I am"? I asked and Peaches nodded.

"You're a life size fuck doll that wears way too much makeup and who probably has more STDs than you can count" I said and I was on my feet now and I was getting pretty pissed off.

"And yet I'm the one fucking your ex" she said and I slapped her, hard.

The next thing I knew we were both on the ground and Peaches was like squashing me with her butt and I punched her in the stomach so I could breathe. Apparently we were making a lot of noise because the door opened and Miley and Taylor peeked in and when they saw Peaches and I about to kill each other they made to come inside. Peaches threw something and it landed against the wall.

"Oh the bitch is throwing stuff" Miley said and I rammed Peaches into Selena's small dresser.

"Miley stop them" Taylor was saying but I really wasn't paying attention.

"No way, Demi is releasing her inner beast" Miley said and she was right, I felt amazing.

Peaches got a good kick to my leg and it hurt like hell because she was wearing heels. I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground and it was quiet as I panted for breath, every bone in my body ached.

"Woo go Demi" Mitchie said, when the hell did she and Alex get here.

"Ooh I've always wanted to do this" Miley said and she ran over to Peaches and leaned over her unconscious form.

"You got knocked the fuck out" Miley said and Alex and Mitchie exploded in laughter.

While they were laughing Selena came walking down the hall and when she looked into the room past Alex her jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on"? She demanded as she brushed past the girls towards me, I wasn't feeling too good.

"Peaches came and she said some stuff and I got mad and then we were hitting each other" I said and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Oh my god, are you okay"? Selena asked as she held me and I was a bit shocked, she wasn't mad at me.

"Yeah I just need to lie down" I said as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Suddenly there was a groan and Peaches propped herself up on her elbows as she took in her surroundings. When she saw Selena leaning over me she got to her feet and put on a fake pouting face.

"Selena thank goodness you're here, Demi is crazy" she said and I heard Miley groan.

"No you are, now get the fuck out of our room" I said and it was quiet and then Alex and Miley started to clap.

"But Selly" Peaches said and Selena cringed slightly.

"Do not call me that, only Demi calls me that" she snapped and I smirked at Peaches and she growled.

"Ugh whatever, you losers deserve each other, all of you are bitches" Peaches said and Alex started towards her but Mitchie grabbed her arm.

"Bye Peachy" Miley said as Peaches walked past them.

"It's Peaches" Peaches snapped and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Who gives a fuck" she said and she closed the door and Alex high fived her.

"Guys check it out" Taylor muttered and the four of them looked over at Selena who was looking at my right leg which had a large cut on it.

"Aww" Mitchie said and Taylor agreed.

"Let's leave them alone" Alex muttered and the four of them disappeared quietly.

Selena bandaged me up and told me to lie down and I did as I was told while she straightened up the room again. I watched as she handed me the TV remote and then she fluffed my pillows up for me and she kept mumbling incoherently.

"I'm so sorry Demi, if I hadn't been seeing Peaches you wouldn't be so banged up" Selena said and I was still in shock. Was she not mad at me anymore?

"Maybe a kiss will make it better" I said slowly and Selena smiled slightly.

"Only because you have a boo-boo" she said and she pecked my lips and a jolt of electricity flew through me.

"So will there be more of those later"? I asked hopefully and Selena smirked.

"Well badass Demi turns me on so maybe" she said and I gave her my widest smile ever and she blushed.

"So all I had to do was beat someone up to get you to forgive me"? I asked and Selena shook her head.

"I never said I forgave you completely, but seeing you fighting for me is very romantic" she said and I got a smug look on my face.

"Yeah well" I said and Selena giggled at my cockiness.

"So how was the kiss for you"? She asked shyly and I shrugged.

"Eh, that wasn't really a kiss" I said and Selena smirked and leaned down and kissed me again.

When she pulled away a few seconds later I was blushing and she had a dazed look in her eyes.

"That was nice" I said and she smirked.

"I'm gonna get you an icepack for your shoulder" she said as she touched my bruised shoulder.

"Thanks Selly" I said and she nodded and walked out the door after kissing my forehead.

**A/N: Hmmm I'm a bit unsure as to if I want them completely reconciled or maybe just well on their way to getting back together. Okay this was the start of Demena cuteness since I trashed it last chapter. Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers because you guys rock and keep this story going.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys there is already another story stuck in my head…Happy Birthday 2 Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

_**Chapter 19!**_

**Demi's POV**

Everything had to be absolutely perfect for tomorrow night because tomorrow is Valentines' Day and that's going to be the day I completely win over Selena's heart again. I was doing everything possible to make tomorrow perfection and it was a good thing tomorrow was Friday or my night plans would be kind of ruined. I had made dinner reservations at this fancy restaurant, I had hired this guy to deliver loads of flowers to Selena all through tomorrow, I had visited the jewelry store on multiple occasions, and I was still setting things up at the moment. I was with Miley and we were both in her and Taylor's room but Taylor wasn't there, she was most likely just getting out of her last class. Miley was setting up a huge romantic thing for Taylor because Miley had heard Taylor talking about Valentines' Day with Selena and how Miley wouldn't be very romantic.

"I have to go pick up my rose petals" Miley said as she hung up her cell phone and got to her feet.

"Okay" I said and I headed to my room and I was on hold with the jewelers.

I was just wrapping up discussing my pickup time when Selena came walking through the door and she was accompanied by Taylor.

"Ugh yeah tomorrow at noon" I said absently and I hung up quickly and flicked my phone on my bed.

"Hey Demi" Selena said and she pecked my cheek and sat on her bed while Taylor texted Miley.

"Miley has been acting so weird lately, she doesn't even want sex" Taylor said and I chuckled.

"Maybe she's cheating on me, oh my god I'll kill her" Taylor said and I raised an eyebrow while Selena laughed and took her shoes off.

"Or maybe she's planning something special for tomorrow" Selena said and Taylor scoffed.

"Miley's not very romantic and I've learned to deal with it, I'm sure tomorrow we'll have sex and she'll give me flowers" she said and I wanted to laugh because of how off Taylor was.

"Good luck with that" Selena said and Taylor nodded and walked out of our room after saying bye.

"So what're we doing tomorrow"? Selena asked about an hour later and I was on my laptop.

"Um I don't know" I lied and I saw a wave of disappointment wash over Selena's features but I couldn't spill the secret.

"Oh okay" she said and I looked back at my computer and continued typing up my essay for one of my classes.

When darkness fell Selena left to go take a shower and I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket. I had to pick up a few things that would specifically be used in the morning before Selena and I went to our separate classes. When I picked up the things I needed I took a taxi back to campus and I luckily got there before Selena got out the shower, I don't why she took forever in there but I was glad she did this time. I stowed the items under my bed and then plopped back down like I had never went anywhere in the first place.

**Selena's POV**

I was disappointed that Demi didn't even have anything planned for Valentines' Day but I guess I should've expected it. I mean she's back to her normal self and plus we're not even really an official couple even with the occasional kissing. I mean I love that Demi is like she used to be when we were back home but sometimes I miss the soft side in her. She shows it when we're alone but never when we're around people…almost like a guy. I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet and I did not want to wake up and go to class today, I was too tired and depressed about having an unromantic Valentines' Day. When I finally did open my eyes I saw a fully clothed Demi and she was kneeling by my bed and holding a cute teddy bear that was holding a heart and she was also holding a rose. I blushed deeply as she smiled cutely and I took the bear and the rose after sitting up.

"Happy Valentines' Day Selly" Demi said in a cute shy voice.

"You totally fibbed to me" I said and Demi made this cute confused look.

"Huh"? She asked and I rolled my eyes as she smiled slightly.

"So what're we going tomorrow Demi, oh I don't know" I said imitating our conversation from yesterday.

"Well if I told you then what kind of surprise would today be"? Demi asked and I brightened up.

"So there's more"? I asked and Demi smiled and pecked my nose.

"Yep" she said and then she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"See you later Selly" she said and she left me to get ready for my classes.

I was so giddy about Demi actually having something planned that I was practically skipping to my morning classes. When I was headed to grab something from a café just off of the campus for lunch a guy walked up to me and he was wearing a white button down shirt with a red tie and black pants. In his hands was a bouquet of pink calla lilies and they were gorgeous.

"Lilies for Selly from Demi" he said and he smiled and then walked away, leaving me with the flowers.

"Well thanks" I muttered and I just decided to grab something from the vending machine since I now had flowers to take back to the room.

On my way to my fifth class of the day the same guy approached me and we were in the hallway with loads of other students trying to get to their class. He didn't have flowers this time but he did have a satin red box which he gave to me.

"One of many presents from your valentine" he said and he disappeared into the throng of students.

I opened the box with excitement and smiled when I saw a little charm bracelet with silver stars, moons, and suns attached. I put the charm bracelet on and tucked the box in my backpack and headed for my class before I was late. When my classes ended I was running back to my room when the same guy stopped me and he had a bouquet of white roses and a box of chocolates.

"Demi has informed me to read you a poem" he said and some people were watching and I was blushing.

The guy took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, chocolate is sweet but you're hot" he said and I couldn't help laughing.

"Wow, um thanks" I said and he nodded and walked away and I hurried to my room.

When I got to the room I was expecting to see Demi there but she was nowhere in sight. I put my roses and chocolate down and I noticed a box on my bedside table and another rose on my pillow. I picked the box up first and it was a cute necklace this with a diamond heart and I put it around my neck. I picked up the rose from my pillow and smiled. Suddenly a squealing Taylor came running through the door and she looked like she had run a marathon.

"What happened to you"? I asked as I put the rose down.

"I have the sweetest girlfriend in the entire world" Taylor squealed and she took deep breaths.

"And why is that"? I asked and Taylor smiled brightly.

"Okay well first I woke up and Miley must've already left for her classes because she wasn't there but a romantic breakfast was" Taylor said and she seemed like she was about to faint.

"And then I was just leaving my last class and someone left a big ass heart against my bed with this laying on my bed" Taylor said and she showed me a pair of diamond earrings.

"Who knew Miley had it in her" I said and Taylor agreed.

"Whoa what is going on in here"? She asked as she looked around at the flowers and the chocolate.

"Oh Demi must've hired some guy to go around all day giving me stuff" I said and Taylor smirked.

"You are totally going to put out tonight" she said and I blushed.

"If she keeps giving me stuff then yeah" I said and Taylor laughed.

"Ooh chocolates" she said and I let her open them and she froze.

"Ooh a note" she said and I lunged for it and she laughed as I opened it.

"_Well I guess you, or Taylor, opened the chocolates but hopefully you're reading the note, look in your top dresser drawer"_ I read and Taylor rolled her eyes and popped a chocolate in her mouth while I ran to my dresser.

I gasped when I saw a black dress and it was really cute, but not something Demi would pick out.

"They're helping each other" I said and Taylor looked at me.

"What're you talking about"? She asked and I looked at Taylor's earrings and then my necklace.

"Do these look like they probably came from the same jeweler"? I asked and Taylor nodded slowly.

"And Demi would never pick out a dress like this for me" I said and Taylor's eyes roamed over the dress.

"But Miley would" she said and I smirked.

"Our girlfriends are teaming up for Valentines' Day" Taylor said and I looked down.

"Well Demi and I aren't even really dating" I mumbled and Taylor sighed.

"Stop being so thick, she loves you enough to do all this" she said and I smiled brightly.

"Oh look heels" Taylor said as she pulled out a pair of heels from the dresser.

"And a note" I said and I took the note off the heels and opened it.

"_Be ready to leave at 7:30pm Selly"_ I read and Taylor smirked and I blushed.

"Oh and there's something for you" I said and Taylor grabbed the note.

"_We won't be joining the friends with benefits Tay, our Valentines' Day is in our room" _Taylor read and it was her turn to blush now.

I was so anxious and Taylor had stayed with me until 6:30 but then I had to get ready. At 7:30 exactly I was dressed and I was wearing the new dress and heels and my hair was curled and my lip gloss was on along with perfume and my new jewelry. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see the delivery guy as I now call him. He only had a single rose in his hand and he handed it to me and I thanked him.

"A taxi is waiting outside to take you to Demi, have fun" he said and he walked away towards Taylor's room.

I shrugged on my cropped jacket and headed out the room and outside. The taxi driver didn't seem like a normal taxi driver, he was dressed just like the delivery guy and he only said hello and we drove in silence. When we stopped I looked out the window and saw a restaurant, a very expensive looking restaurant. The taxi driver opened my door for me and he nodded and I smiled and walked into the restaurant and a guy who was outside wearing a uniform opened it for me. There was light music and other couples were sitting at candlelit tables and eating and laughing. I noticed Demi across the restaurant and she was smiling at me and she stood as I walked over to her. We kissed quickly and then we both sat down and Demi was actually wearing a dress.

"I haven't seen you in a dress since high school graduation" I mocked and Demi laughed lightly.

"Yeah well today was special" she said and I smiled brightly at her.

"You really outdid yourself today Demi, all the presents and flowers" I said and Demi seemed pleased with my praise.

"I see you like them" she said as she eyed the charm bracelet and the necklace.

"Yeah and I guess I should thank Miley for picking out the dress" I said and Demi laughed and nodded.

"I was just gonna say to hell with it and get you some skinny jeans" she said and we both laughed.

"I especially liked the flowers and that little poem you had that guy do" I said and Demi blushed.

"I was rushing" she said and I laughed and she smiled.

"It didn't even rhyme" I said and Demi laughed with me.

"Okay now we better look at something or we'll have no idea what to order" Demi said and I nodded and we both picked up the menus.

"What the hell, what language is this"? I asked and Demi looked and smirked.

"French" she said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Demi we can just go Wendy's" I said as I eyed the prices of half the inedible looking stuff on here.

"No way, Wendy's is not romantic" Demi said and I smiled and shrugged.

Ten minutes later we ordered and the waiter gave us an appetizer of something called caviar and a basket of breadsticks. I was tasting the caviar and was actually pretty good and Demi was sticking with the breadsticks and she was just watching me.

"You know this caviar stuff is great what is it"? I asked and Demi smirked.

"Fish eggs" she said and I choked and grabbed my glass of soda and downed it.

"Holy shit that's disgusting" I said and Demi giggled as I pushed the stuff away.

"You are so unbelievably cute" Demi said and I blushed and she touched my hand over the table.

"Well yeah" I said and Demi chuckled lightly and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Whew…can they hurry up with that dinner" I panted and Demi smiled and gently bit my hand and suddenly the waiter appeared with our meal.

The dinner was amazing and Demi and I both ordered dessert and it was so good.

"Oh my god that's like orgasmic" I moaned as I swallowed the bite of the chocolate mousse cheesecake.

"Something else is going to be orgasmic later" Demi breathed and I blushed as she winked at me.

"Check please" I called and Demi giggled as the waiter walked over and he eyed the unfinished cake.

"Should we make that to go"? He asked and I nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we'll enjoy it later" I said and Demi took the check and I watched her sign the signature and pull out her credit card.

When we got back on campus Demi and I hurried to our room and I was kissing her before the door even closed. When I was about to unzip Demi's dress she pulled away and I was left looking confused and slightly hurt.

"I have something to give you first" Demi said and I nodded and she went over to her nightstand and I had just noticed that it was locked, that was new.

Demi walked back over to me and she looked shy now, very nervous and anxious.

"Here" she said and she handed me a box that looked like it could hold a ring.

"Dem you better not be proposing" I said and Demi laughed.

"I'm not, but would that be so bad"? She asked and I smirked.

"Of course not but we're both eighteen" I said and Demi opened the box for me.

"Then it's a good thing that this is a promise ring" Demi said and I smiled at the ring.

"It's cute" I said and the band was silver and there were three stones on it.

Two diamonds were on either side of a green looking stone that I didn't know the name of.

"Peridot, my birthstone" Demi explained when I looked up at her.

"And this is my ring" Demi said as she showed me a ring I hadn't noticed she'd been wearing.

It looked exactly like mine's except the jewel in the center was a ruby which is my birthstone.

"Who knew you were so romantic Demi" I said and Demi shrugged.

"So you like it"? She asked and I smiled and kissed her.

"I love it" I said and I slipped the ring on and Demi smiled brightly.

**A/N: Whew, all this Demena cuteness is leaving me tired haha. Well guys I think I know what I want to write after this story but I have no idea when this story is going to come to a conclusion and the story I have in my mind is so vivid that I'm getting a headache. Well anyway you guys know how much I enjoy your reviews so review if you please. I don't think I should give you guys a hint for the next chapter…oh never mind: **_**Damn you Peaches!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so happy I got so many reviews last chapter and you guys rock**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

_**Let's get to the story!**_

**Demi's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and it was still dark in the room, the sun didn't really start shining until seven or so. I rolled over and came face to face with Selena's closed eyes and her peaceful expression. I smiled slightly and gently kissed her forehead and her nose twitched but she didn't wake up. I eyed the alarm clock on Selena's nightstand and saw that it was only six o'clock. I groaned lightly and slipped out of the covers and saw that I was trapped against the wall and Selena's sleeping form. I slowly began to climb over but my foot got caught on the cover and I ended up grabbing onto Selena to keep from falling. Selena let out a small yelp as we both tumbled onto the floor and I landed on my back with her on top of me. It was a bit more sexual considering we were both completely naked. I groaned in pain as Selena looked at me and we were both tangled in the covers now.

"Demi what the hell" Selena moaned as she tried to get off of me and out of the covers.

"This is why I like sleeping on the end, you sleep on the end and we both end up on the floor" I muttered and Selena rolled her eyes and finally broke loose of the cover deathtrap.

"You are dramatic" she said as she helped me up and I rubbed my shoulder which I landed on pretty hard.

"I'm dramatic but you're the one who was screaming last night" I said and Selena blushed and I smirked slyly.

"You were very pleasurable, more than usual" Selena said and I smiled and looked down at her naked body.

"Maybe we should put some clothes on" I said and she smiled slightly and walked over to her dresser.

I was slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt when I felt Selena touch my back. I turned around and she was barely dressed, just panties and a tanktop.

"Not really called getting dressed" I said and Selena smirked and kissed my neck.

"You know I'm comfier in less" she said and I laughed and turned around completely to face her.

"Aren't you cold"? I asked as I pecked her nose.

"Yeah so maybe you should warm me up" Selena said and I laughed lightly and gently pried her groping hands from my waist.

"A little taste of Demi and you're already coming back for more" I mocked and Selena smiled but yawned and stretched.

"I'm still sleepy" she said and I smiled as she kissed me and padded back over to her bed.

"I'm gonna go give Miley and Taylor a rude awakening" I said and Selena laughed and covered her head as I walked out of the room.

When I got into Miley's and Taylor's room it was dark and smelt like vanilla candles and I was stepping on soft rose petals. I giggled lightly as I noticed the both of them on Miley's bed but it looked like Taylor had just collapsed on Miley and fell asleep last night. I looked around and saw clothes everywhere, or should I say lingerie was more like it. I eyed a skimpy red nightgown that was all lacy and see through; I could not picture either one of them in that thing.

"So gross" I mumbled but it was also overly hilarious as I watched Miley roll on her side and Taylor rolled with her.

I switched on the desk lamp they had and it cast my shadow on the opposite wall but they still slept on. I almost gagged from laughter when I noticed that Miley was handcuffed to her bed post.

"Kinky" I muttered and suddenly I heard soft footsteps and Selena appeared with a camera and more suitable pajamas.

"Holy shit" she said when she her cousin and Taylor.

"I know they used handcuffs" I said and Selena muffled her giggles and held up the camera.

"Something to show the family later on" Selena said and I laughed as she snapped some pictures of Miley and Taylor.

"Check out who made a stop at Victoria's Secret" I said as I held up the red nightgown and Selena almost dropped her camera.

"I wonder if I could borrow that" she muttered and I made a disgusted face.

"Maybe we can just buy a fresh one, this has been on the body of Miley" I said and Selena giggled as I dropped the nightgown and kicked it away from me.

"Holy shit, check this out" I said as picked up a whip.

"Okay now that looks painful" Selena said and suddenly Miley groaned and I switched off the desk lamp.

Selena and I hid in the corner and it was quiet for a few moments and then we heard rattling as Miley tried to get her hands free.

"Taylor where's the key these things are uncomfortable" Miley whined and Taylor mumbled.

"C'mon Taylor my wrists hurt" Miley said and I had to literally smother my face so I wouldn't blow our cover.

After a few moments there was more noise and I heard a relieved sigh from Miley.

"I told you I don't like sleeping with them but no, you just had to tire me out" Miley said and I Selena was turning pink from giggling so much.

"Oh stop complaining Miley, that was like the best sex we've ever had" Taylor mumbled and it sounded like she was about to go back to sleep.

"Yeah well I have whelps from that damn whip of yours" Miley said and I heard her get up and I guess the super embarrassing stuff was over.

Selena and I both busted out laughing and the light flicked on and Miley scowled while Taylor blushed.

"What the hell are you two doing here"? Miley demanded and Selena touched a few buttons on her camera and Miley's and Taylor's brief conversation played back.

"You were recording us, so not cool" Taylor said and I found this funny because I had no idea she was.

"You guys are freaky" I said as I picked up the whip and mockingly slapped Selena's ass with it.

"Wow, hot" Selena joked and we both laughed while Taylor and Miley both blushed and Miley had slipped on her robe.

"Why are you two even up so got damn early, it's Saturday" Miley snapped.

"Because it's fun screwing with you two" Selena and I said at the same time and we both skipped out of the room.

I was going to Starbucks for Selena and it's March now, it rains a bit more than usual but warm weather is starting to roll around. Today was one of those rainy Sundays and Selena was being extremely bitchy and demanding because she was apparently going through PMS. I would usually tell anyone who yelled at me and called me stupid to go stick a stuck up their ass but Selena was different, she was my girlfriend and I had to suck it up for a few days until it blew over. I had just hailed a taxi to the nearby Starbucks because Selena had demanded it and when I told her I could just get her some coffee from campus she flipped out and called me lazy. So here I am, in the drizzling rain with dark clouds hanging over, walking into Starbucks to get my girlfriend a latte. I was waiting in line when my cell phone rang and I answered it after seeing it was Selena.

"_I'm getting in line now babe" I said quickly and I could hear Selena whimpering._

"_I changed my mind, I want a heat pad" she said and I growled lowly but kept my temper down._

"_Why didn't you tell me that five minutes ago when you called and asked where I was"? I asked in a anger filled calm voice._

"_Because I still wanted coffee than but now I just want a god damn heat pad and a little bit of love from my girlfriend" Selena yelled and I moaned lightly and rubbed my forehead._

"_I am getting your heat pad" I said and I hung up and grumbled but walked out of the shop._

When I got to the closest Rite Aid I picked up a heat pad and some pain killers and then headed out to my waiting taxi. I was heading back to campus when someone called, Selena.

"_Yes Lena"? I sighed and I could hear Miley's and Taylor's voices in the background._

"_I hope you didn't leave Starbucks yet" Selena said and my eyes widened._

"_Are you fucking kidding me"? I demanded and I could tell I hurt her feelings._

"_Never mind" Selena said in a hurt filled voice and guilt immediately stabbed at my chest._

"_No sweetie it's okay, I'll get you your latte" I said and Selena squealed with happiness and I hung up._

"Um sorry dude but could you swing by Starbucks"? I asked and the guy shrugged.

"Your cash" he said and I rolled my eyes slightly.

When I finally got Selena's coffee I hurried back to the room before she could call for something else and like I suspected Miley and Taylor were there keeping her company. Selena was in her pajamas and she brightened up when she saw me.

"There's my sweet and thoughtful girlfriend" she said and I smiled and put her heat pad on her while she sipped her coffee.

"Um honey could you possibly run out and get me chocolate"? Selena asked when she finished her coffee and my jaw dropped.

"No Selena, no fucking way" I said and I sat on my bed and crossed my arms.

"F-fine" Selena said and I watched in horror as she started to cry.

"Oh no Selly please don't cry" I said in a panicked voice and suddenly sobs racked through Selena's body and she plopped on her pillow and started bawling.

"Ugh fine I'm going" I said and Selena slowly stopped her sniffles.

"Thanks baby, don't forget the peanut butter filling" she said and I grumbled and walked past a snickering Taylor and Miley.

"Wait until she starts PMS, I'll laugh at your misery" I snapped at Miley who shot a slightly worried glance at Taylor who focused back on the movie.

When I got to the nearest store I was picking up a bunch of chocolate when someone bumped into me.

"Listen dickhead I'm not in the mood" I snapped but I stopped when I saw it was Peaches.

"Ohh great, just what I need" Peaches mumbled as she picked up her dropped potato chips.

"Yeah like seeing you makes me shit my pants with joy" I said sarcastically and Peaches eyed all the chocolate.

"A bit greedy are we"? She mocked and I wanted to punch that grin off her face.

"If you must know, these are for Selena" I said and Peaches' eyes glinted when she heard Selena's name.

"Is she sick or something"? She asked and I hinted a little concern in her words.

"No she has a bad case of PMS" I said and Peaches laughed lightly.

"How bad"? She asked and I can't believe we were actually having a civilized conversation.

"Bad enough to have me hauling my ass all over the city for heat pads, coffee, and chocolates" I said and Peaches laughed and I cracked a smile.

"Well when you PMS you'll get back at her" Peaches mocked and I snorted.

"I will never PMS, it just doesn't happen to me" I said and Peaches smirked.

"Maybe you're so badass that even your menstrual cycle knows not to fuck with you" she said and I blushed, and I have no idea why.

"A weird way of putting it but thanks, it almost sounded like a compliment" I said as I paid for all the chocolate and took the bad and receipt handed to me.

"It was; you're not that bad Monroe" Peaches said and she followed me out the store, throwing down her chips.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you but I honestly don't know if I can" I said as I approached my waiting taxi.

"Fair enough, but I'll be happy to run into you soon Demi" Peaches said as she opened the door for me.

I was lost for words as she touched my hand slightly and winked at me before closing the door and the taxi pulled away from the curb.

"Oh shit" I groaned and I slid down in my seat as I saw Peaches still watching the taxi drive off.

**A/N: This chapter is very important where Peaches comes into mind and I'm gonna save you guys the suspense because you guys are just so awesome with reviews that you deserve it. Peaches is going to kinda fall in love with Demi later on. Oh I spilled a huge secret but oh well, plenty more where that came from.**__**Damn you Peaches! LOL I don't why that's so funny. Well anyway next chapter I will do a little shout out to each reviewer of this chapter so review guys. Love You!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are so awesome with the reviews and I love you for it and I'm sorry for not uploading sooner**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story as always**

_**Let's get to the story!**_

**Demi's POV**

I did not like those little gestures Peaches did and I was still thinking about them as I watched Selena sleep soundly in her bed. It had been four days since I ran into Peaches so it's Thursday and Selena's PMS is finally over, which is good because I was about to snap. I couldn't sleep, again. I think I'm having a little hit of insomnia because my nerves have been so tightly wound that I can't get to sleep at night. So to pass the time I just watch Selena until I fall asleep which sounds a little creepy but it helps to know she's there. I was sitting on my bed and it was dark in the room except for the small rays of moonlight that filtered through the curtained window. The digital numbers on my alarm clock ticked by faster than I thought was normal, it was a little after one so I guess it's Friday now. Selena suddenly turned over so now her back was facing me and I couldn't have that. I got off of my bed and slowly climbed over Selena and when I laid down beside her she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Demi"? She asked tiredly and I shrugged and she held my hand.

"You should be asleep, we have classes tomorrow" Selena mumbled and I laid back on her pillow.

"I can't sleep" I said and Selena sighed.

"I'm taking you to the doctor if this continues" she said and I stiffened when I heard the word doctor.

"Over my dead body" I hissed and Selena shifted more so that she was now pressed against my body.

"You may be big and bad when we're around people but when we are alone Demi I am in charge, you're going to the doctor" Selena said lowly and I gaped but I was sure she couldn't see me because of the lack of light.

"Now get some sleep" Selena said and she gently kissed me and then turned over so her back was to me.

She reached behind her and placed my arms around her waist and I was still in shock over her little rant about being in charge. Did Selena really wear the pants in the relationship? I mean I'm the tough one here and yet she thinks she controls me. I grumbled under my breath and Selena turned her head slightly.

"Something wrong Demi"? She asked and I kept grumbling.

"Why don't we just have sex, you always go to sleep after that" Selena said and I thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not in the mood" I mumbled and Selena fully faced me with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna take your temperature" she said and she slipped out of bed and started searching for a thermometer.

"I'm not sick Selena, I just don't wanna have sex" I muttered and she turned to look at me again.

"Which means you're sick Demi, something's gotta be wrong when you turn down sex" she said and I sighed and turned over to face the wall.

"I'm going to bed" I said and I heard Selena still looking for a thermometer but I just dozed off.

**Selena's POV**

Demi and I were still bickering lightly over her doctor but I had already called Dr. Roads from back home and she had a cousin up here who could possibly help Demi with her problem. I made an appointment for Demi with Dr. Stevenson for Saturday and I know Demi's gonna be pissed but oh well. I was making a quick stop at Wendy's and Demi and I almost always eat out on Fridays, it's this kind of ritual. But this time I was getting two more extra meals because Miley and Taylor were joining us this week, they usually stayed in their room and watched movies but they were bored with the same old thing. It was another rainy day and I was waiting in line to order when I saw someone sitting at a table with a little boy, Mary. _Okay Selena just get the fuck outta here and go to the chicken place_, is what my brain was telling me but I knew Demi and I had chicken last week and we wanted Wendy's. I sighed when I saw Mary glance at me and I noticed her face pale considerably but she didn't move, the boy looked like her. When it was my turn to order I ordered what everyone asked for and then I had to wait. When I finally got my food I was heading for the door when someone called me over.

"Selena" Mary said and I froze in my tracks and turned around.

She was still sitting down but she motioned for me to come over. She had balls for wanting me to come within ten feet of her. I hesitated but eventually ventured over to her and the boy that was with her was still munching on his nuggets like nothing was wrong.

"Hey" I said and Mary smiled tightly.

"Long time no see" she said and I nodded and looked away from the slightly visible scar on her forehead where her stitches must've been.

"Yeah um, didn't really think what happened between us meant let's be friends" I said and Mary chuckled lightly and I eyed the boy.

"Nephew"? I asked and Mary shook her head.

"This is my son Conner" she said and I felt a wave of guilt hit me like a tidal wave.

"Oh, nice to meet you Conner" I said and the boy smiled and nodded.

"You're pretty" he said and I smiled while Mary picked up the ketchup packet he dropped.

"Thanks stud" I said and Conner smiled brightly, showing dimples.

"Selena is a friend of Demi's" Mary told Conner who smiled again and looked at me.

"Can you tell Demi that I'm five now, she said that when I got older I'd be a heartbreaker or something" Conner said and I looked at Mary who was looking at her food.

"Umm sure, I'm sure she'll be sad to know she missed your birthday" I said and Conner shrugged.

"That's okay, but she said she was gonna get me something cool" he said and I nodded and there was a lump in my throat now.

"Yeah well I have to go before the food gets cold" I said and Mary nodded and I hurried out to hail a taxi.

A part of me felt guilty that I beat up Mary and her son had to see her in pain while she was in the hospital. But my guilt was covered up with a burning jealousy with the realization that Demi actually didn't just cheat on me. The way I felt was this, Demi and I are a couple and then she sneaked around with Mary and played house with her and Conner. When I got back on campus I jogged to the room and the other three were there watching TV and talking lightly.

"What took you so long"? Miley asked as I handed her the bag.

"Just got a little chat in with someone" I said and Demi didn't notice my tone and she smiled at me.

"That's nice, who"? She asked as she was handed her chicken nuggets and fries from Taylor.

"Mary" I said and Demi almost dropped her food and it grew quiet.

"Did you beat her up again or something"? Taylor asked.

"No but I did meet her son, he says hi Demi" I said and it was like the temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"Aw shit" Miley muttered and she bit into her burger and turned around so she could watch Demi and I.

"Oh well that's nice" Demi said and I nodded and took my jacket off.

"He said to tell you that he turned five and that you still owe him that awesome present" I said and Demi looked at me and put her food down.

"Selena it is not as bad as you're thinking" Demi said and I shrugged and picked up my food and sat on my bed.

"I don't care" I said and I turned the TV up and it grew quiet.

"Awkward" Taylor muttered and a nugget hit her in the back of the head.

"Ouch Demi" Taylor said and Miley glared at Demi.

"Lay off Monroe before I break your fingers" Miley snapped and Demi threw a fry at her face.

"Ooh that's it" Miley said and Miley was headed for Demi and I yanked her back.

"If anyone's hitting Demi it's me" I said and Miley pulled out of my grip but walked back to her seat.

"Thanks honey" Demi said and I glared at her.

"I'm still pissed at you" I said and Demi hung her head.

**Demi's POV**

I was beyond pissed. How could Selena do this to me? A fucking therapist? I was kicking on anything in my reach while we waited for Dr. Stevenson to wrap up with her last client and to get ready for us. When my name was called Selena and I walked into the room and it reminded of Dr. Roads' office back in Grand Prairie. The woman sitting behind the desk was blonde like Dr. Roads and she looked nice.

"Welcome, take a seat" she said and Selena and I sat in the two available leather chairs.

"Now Demi you're girlfriend made this appointment because she is concerned about you" Dr. Stevenson said and I rolled my eyes.

"No Selly made this appointment because she wants to control me" I said and Selena sighed.

"Ignore her mood Dr. Stevenson, she's on her period" Selena said and I glared at her.

"Coming from the bitch of PMS" I said and Selena looked at me.

"You will not see me naked for months" she said and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Sorry" I said and Selena smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Well let's start with why you are here" Dr. Stevenson said and I nodded.

"Well I haven't really been sleeping that great lately" I said and Stevenson nodded.

"Any past of anxiety, nightmares"? She asked and I sighed.

"Yeah well uh there was this incident back at home during our senior year, that's a recurring nightmare" I said and Selena shifted slightly, she knew how uncomfortable I was with this topic of choice.

"The Grand Prairie School Shooting"? Stevenson asked and I was a bit surprised she knew about that.

"Um yeah, how'd you know"? I asked and Stevenson shrugged.

"It was all over the news, a small town high school being held at gunpoint by a deranged teen" she said and I fiddled with my thumbs.

"So any present anxieties"? Stevenson asked and my mind immediately flashed to Peaches and how stressed I was about what she could have planned.

"Just school and stuff" I said in a nonchalant voice and Selena was looking at her cell phone.

The appointment was virtually useless but Selena seemed to think that it went considerably well. I should just tell her about Peaches but what if I was wrong? I mean what were the chances that Peaches would like Selena and then like me after I kicked her ass for liking Selena? Selena and I were currently in Starbucks, I seriously needed a coffee fix after that tiring hour and a half with Dr. Stevenson. I was listening to Selena talk about some play she was thinking about signing up for but I wasn't really paying attention, I was gazing at her chest shamelessly.

"Demi I'm up here" Selena said in a loud voice which broke me out of my reverie.

"Yeah but two of your greatest assets are down there" I said and Selena folded her arms across her chest.

"So I wanna talk about Mary and Conner" she said and I sighed, I did not want to go down that road of conversation.

"I met Conner once and that was when I went over to Mary's for dinner, he's a nice kid" I said and Selena nodded.

"But I feel like I'm one of those dumb housewives whose husbands are sneaking around with another family" Selena said and I was momentarily shocked.

"Selly I would never do that, I might've slipped up with Mary but I would never do something like that" I said and Selena grabbed up a napkin and dabbed at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know" she said and I was about to kiss her hand when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Peaches smiling at me from outside the shop and she waved and started making her way inside.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy guys but it just builds onto the suspense. I've actually decided that I know when this story is gonna end and instead of doing the story that's been stuck in my head for the past week I'm gonna do the sequel to this, if you guys want it, and then do the story that I hope you guys will like. I may tell you guys what the sequel is gonna be about later on but it is now time for my shout outs to my great reviewers.**

**Ad3n****- You have a lot of questions but I'm gonna try to answer them all later in the story and thanks for liking the story and thinking I'm amazing and that thing about a boy hitting on Demi is very interesting and I may just do that so if I do I'll let everyone know you gave me the idea. **

**ILoveFanFic76****- We'll see if Demi will make the same mistake twice but I think there's gonna be a twist that none of you will expect hopefully and thanks for enjoying the chapter.**

**full360-2b-me****- I think you also gave me an idea about Peaches asking Mary if it's a good idea to mess with Selena's girlfriend, and yes we should all be more scared of 'innocent' Selly.**

**tatimac****- Yeah I know everyone usually falls for Demi and Selena is gonna end it soon so don't feel too bad for her haha.**

**NiceLittleRice****- I'm glad you, along with others, think this story is funny because I'm usually not good with trying to be funny so I just let it flow and thanks for loving my story.**

**laceylou****- Peaches does need to back off but she's persistent and Miley and Taylor are very crazy in this story, thanks for liking the chapter.**

**DemsAndSel****- I don't think Selena would come back to Demi if she cheated again so let's hope Demi doesn't do something stupid and your review made me laugh about the toys.**

**greatpretender27****- Let's hope Demi doesn't cheat again and yes Miley and Taylor do have an amazing sex life haha.**

**LuckyRose****- I'm glad my story is the first story you've ever reviewed on and it's so cool that you're from Germany, thanks for reading and enjoying my story.**

**SslepingBeauty****- Carter is actually gonna pop up again but not to win Demi's heart, I think she's tied up already, and thanks for saying I'm great.**

**ObsessedwithDisneyChannel****- Don't worry I have a special twist that'll make everyone happy, our Demena will prevail.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys and I'll update sooner, promise.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am very excited that some of you talked about liking a sequel and I'm really excited to get to it but I don't want to rush through this story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story as always**

_**Chapter 22!**_

**Demi's POV**

I was nervous, it was like time was moving in slow motion as Peaches walked through the door of Starbucks and headed over to where Selena and I were sitting. Selena's back was to the door so she didn't see Peaches coming but I sure as hell did and scared the shit outta me.

"Hey Selena, Demi" Peaches said and Selena looked utterly surprised to see Peaches here and she nervously glanced at me.

"Hey Peaches, um fancy running into you here" Selena said and I felt like I was having hot flashes.

"Yeah well, I love coffee" Peaches joked and Selena forced out a chuckle but my body was practically frozen.

"So how has everything been"? Peaches asked calmly as she pulled up a chair and Selena looked nervous as well.

She thinks I'm going to flip out about Peaches being here because Peaches was the one to kind of date Selena while we were on that small break from each other. But I wasn't angry about that, I was nervous about what Selena would think when I told her that Peaches may have a small crush on me. It was quiet for a minute or two before Peaches' hand reached under the table and rubbed against my jean covered leg. My throat tightened and I could feel my entire body tense up as she moved to my thigh.

"Um Selena don't we have somewhere to go"? I asked suddenly and Selena looked at me with slightly worried eyes.

"Uh I don't think so" she said slowly and I raised an eyebrow at her and she caught my meaning.

"Oh yeah totally, don't wanna be late for that" she said and I sighed in relief as I felt Peaches' hand leave my leg.

"You guys are leaving so soon"? She asked us and Selena glanced at me nervously, she had no idea.

"Yeah I mean we really have to get going for that…thing" Selena said and I nodded and got to my feet.

"Let's go honey, I love you sooo much" I said slightly louder than necessary and I noticed Peaches glare at me for a second.

"Yeah I love you too let's go" Selena said and we almost ran out of the Starbucks.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Demi, I know you must've wanted to punch her lights out" Selena said, we were now sitting in the back of a taxi.

I decided then and there to just come clean before Selena thought I was intentionally hiding something from her which in turn would look suspicious.

"Selena I ran into Peaches that day I was running all around town getting your chocolates and stuff" I said in one big breath and Selena's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me"? She asked and I sighed.

"Well you were PMSing which meant you were already overly sensitive and I didn't want you to flip out when I told you that I think Peaches has a little crush on me" I said and Selena was quiet for a few moments, I could tell she was thinking.

"I'll kill that stupid bitch" Selena finally hissed and even I cringed from the venom in her tone.

"Selly you may have a worst temper than Miley and I" I muttered and Selena shrugged.

"She's lucky I didn't know when she came into Starbucks, she would be wearing my hot latte" she mumbled and I smiled, hot.

"It really turns me on when you get all upset" I said and Selena huffed under her breath.

"I'm not in the mood" she muttered and I slid closer to her and gently kissed her neck.

Selena tilted her head slightly as I continued kissing around her neck and I suddenly bit down and Selena tensed up and hissed lightly. After a few moments I pulled back and admired the red mark left on her neck.

"Why do you like doing that, it's embarrassing" Selena mumbled as she felt her fresh mark.

"I'm very territorial" I said simply and Selena laughed lightly.

**Selena's POV**

I was more pissed than I was really letting Demi realize, I wanted to find Peaches and tell her to leave Demi alone. I knew where Peaches lived even though I've never been to her condo in person and I wanted to go over there and talk to her in a civilized manner. I was actually heading over to Peaches right now; Demi had said that she needed to get work done involving something about her piano classes so this was the perfect opportunity. When I got to Peaches' condominium I paid the taxi guy and stood there as he drove away. I breathed deeply as I headed up to Peaches' condo and when I rung the doorbell it was quiet for a few moments.

"Who is it"? Peaches called and I sighed.

"Selena" I said and I heard locks being turned and then the door opened to reveal Peaches.

"Hey, what're you doing here"? She asked and the confusion was evident in her voice.

"Just came to discuss some things" I said and Peaches nodded and let me in and I immediately took in the place.

The condo was well decorated with painting hanging on the walls and vases of flowers were all around. Peaches was barefoot and she motioned to my shoes and I sighed and kicked off my shoes and she put them near a hall closet door. Peaches led me through the slightly narrow hallway and we entered a living room area that had leather couches and a flat screen TV turned on.

"Want something to drink"? Peaches asked and I shook my head and she shrugged and sat on the couch.

"What did you want to discuss"? She asked and I sighed and took a seat on the couch as well.

"You like Demi" I said and it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"How do you know"? Peaches asked after a moment of silence.

"Demi kind of figured it out and she told me yesterday after the little Starbucks encounter" I said and Peaches smiled slightly.

"Well the cat's out of the bag" she said and my eyes narrowed slightly and it was awkwardly quiet.

"I just came here to tell you my demands" I said and Peaches looked at me.

"Demands"? She questioned and I nodded curtly

"You will stay away from my Demi at all costs, I don't give a fuck if you walk into the same room as her, you turn around and walk right back out" I said and Peaches fiddled with her thumbs and then finally spoke.

"I'll see Demi anytime I want and there's nothing you can do about it" she said and I suddenly realized that she thought I was weak, she thought I wouldn't hit her.

"Listen to my words carefully Peaches, if I find out you tried to make a move on my Demi, and yes she is _mine_, than I will hunt you down" I said lowly and a look of worry crossed over Peaches' face.

"Just ask the last girl who messed with Demi and ask her why she had to stay in the hospital for a week" I said and Peaches' cocky expression came back.

"Yeah right" she said and I swiftly took her left forearm and started to twist.

Peaches whimpered lightly as my grip increased and I was not in the mood to play petty little games.

"I am not going to stress how serious I am, Demi and I are finally content and happy and not you, or anyone else, is gonna fuck that up" I said and my grip tightened a bit more.

"Are you hearing me"? I asked and Peaches nodded quickly and I smiled slightly and released her arm.

"Great, so I'm sure that I won't hear from Demi that you tried to talk to her right"? I asked and Peaches nodded and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Answer" I said and Peaches sighed lowly.

"I'll leave you and Demi alone, I won't talk to her" she said and I was satisfied with her answer.

"Thanks buddy, I don't wanna have to come back here though I will if necessary" I said and I walked out of the living room and slipped on my shoes and walked out the door.

**Demi's POV**

When Selena got back home it was almost five in the afternoon and I was just finishing up all of my work. When Selena walked into the room she had dinner, KFC.

"Hey where have you been all this time"? I asked and Selena shrugged and handed me my food and then plopped on her own bed.

"Just running some errands" Selena said and I sipped my soda, I was thirsty.

"Oh Miley came by and said something about earrings" I said after a few minutes of just watching TV.

"Oh yeah she's buying Taylor some earrings" Selena said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why, she already gets sex" I said and Selena sighed.

"She does it to make Taylor happy" she said and I shrugged.

"If she was good enough she wouldn't need earrings to make her happy" I said and Selena threw something at me.

"Hey" I said and Selena waved a finger at me like a scolding mother.

"Miley is a sweetheart so cut her a break" she said and I rolled my eyes again but kept my mouth shut.

"So what kind of errands did you have to run"? I asked curiously when we finished eating and Selena got on her laptop.

"Just some things" she said evasively and I was past curious now, I was suspicious.

"Well care to be a bit more descriptive"? I asked and Selena threw a glance at me.

"Stop being so nosy Demi" scolded and I swear sometimes she was like a mom/wife which was weird.

"Just spill" I said and Selena sighed and looked at me.

"I went over Peaches to have a talk with her and it was affective" she said and my jaw dropped and Selena giggled lightly.

"You went to talk to Peaches and yet you didn't tell me"? I asked and Selena sighed closed her laptop.

"I just told her to leave you alone and she agreed…after a little persuasion" she said and I cocked an eyebrow and Selena blushed slightly.

"How did you persuade her"? I asked and Selena sighed.

"I maybe, kind of…threatened her" Selena mumbled and she almost whispered the last two words but I heard her.

"No way, little baby doll Selena threatened someone and they listened"? I asked and Selena lifted her nose in the air smugly and I giggled.

"I was very menacing, I even kind of twisted her arm" Selena said and I smiled.

"Wish I could've been there" I said and Selena shrugged and opened up her laptop again and after a few moments she started typing.

"So Peaches isn't going to bother me at all"? I asked and Selena nodded.

"If she knows what's good for her" she said and I smiled and then got up and skipped over to her bed and plopped down.

"You are such a kid sometimes" Selena said as I snuggled into her side.

"I know" I said and Selena laughed lightly and I reached up and she kissed me.

"You know Spring Break isn't too far away" I said and Selena thought about it for a second.

"Yeah it isn't what're we gonna do"? She asked and I smiled.

"Well Mikayla and I were talking on the phone while you were gone and she said that the others wanted for us all to get together and go somewhere like Cancun" I said and Selena laughed.

"Spring Break in Mexico, so cliché" Selena said and I rolled my eyes.

"No having Spring Break in Florida is cliché, but in Cancun the legal drinking age is eighteen" I said and understanding slowly dawned on Selena.

"No parental supervision, legal to drink, jumping nightclubs, and us and all our friends together for over a week" I said, listing off all the good things about going.

"Alright, you can get your dad to handle hotel stuff right"? Selena asked and I smiled brightly.

"I can do even better, I'm sure I could get him to rent some kind of beach house for us all to reside in" I said and Selena smiled.

"Spring Break in Cancun, here we come" she said and I agreed and laid back on the pillow.

**A/N: Guys this is not the end of Peaches sadly but Spring Break will hopefully get Selena and Demi closer than ever. Next chapter will be the start of the Spring Break section and I think it'll be fun to see everyone having fun and there's gonna be some drama between the roommates. Hope you guys enjoyed and hope for you guys to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: My friends have decided to help me with this story and it's now three of this on this story which I think will be a good thing and they want to help me with my future stories as well. We want to give a special thanks to LuckyRose for giving us an idea about Nick and you'll see what we mean when you read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Selena's POV**

We were all prepared and ready for the Spring Break but we all had decided it would be easier to go from our separate schools and then go back to Grand Prairie and then we would all head to Cancun together. Demi, Miley, Taylor, Mikayla, and I were on the plane home and Demi was sleeping, she did not enjoy getting up so early. I had had to drag her out of bed by gripping her ankles and pulling her to the floor and then she had just curled up and started to fall back asleep. It was a miracle that we had all been able to make our flight on schedule because Taylor had had trouble getting Miley out of bed as well. I looked behind me and Miley's face was squished up against the window and she was dead to the world. I chuckled lightly and then looked at Demi who looked like she was in a coma almost. I sighed and flipped through the book I had brought along and turned my iPod on. Suddenly something hit me on the side of my head and I took my pink SkullCandy earbuds and looked around. I noticed a guy smiling at me and when he saw me noticing him he smirked and waved for me to come over. I scoffed and put my earbuds in, he was lucky that Demi was sleeping or she would get up and kick his ass.

"Excuse me" came a voice and I looked up from my book and it was the same guy.

"Yes"? I asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a little chat" the guy said and I scrunched up my nose. What kind of come on was that anyway?

"Um I would but I can't leave my girlfriend here while she's sleeping" I said and the guy didn't even seemed nerved when I said girlfriend.

"I'm sure your friend would be fine for a few minutes" he said and suddenly I felt movement and I noticed Demi's head turned in my direction and her eyes were clearly open.

"She said no jackass so step away from my girlfriend before I cut your balls off" Demi said and it was even funnier because she still sounded half asleep but clearly it was a threat.

"Oh, my bad I didn't know it was like that" the guy said and I nodded and he walked away.

"I doze off for a few minutes and someone's hitting on you" Demi said and I scoffed.

"You've been sleep for almost half an hour" I said and Demi shrugged.

"Well you made me get up so early this morning" Demi said with a yawn and she stretched slightly. "Who the hell books a six o'clock flight anyway"? She asked and I laughed lightly and Demi looked behind us at Miley and Taylor.

Taylor was awake and engrossed in the book she brought and I think that author was John Grisham but Miley was still sleeping like a log.

"My perfect chance to strike" Demi said and I watched as she reached into her front pocket and withdrew a marker.

"Why the hell did you bring a marker"? I asked and Demi hushed me and leaned over her seat towards Miley.

"Demi leave my girlfriend alone, she's sleeping" Taylor said without looking up from her book.

"C'mon Taylor it's just a little prank" Demi whined lowly and Taylor shrugged.

"I won't save you when Miley kills you in your sleep" she said and she went back to her book like nothing was going on.

I watched with amused eyes as Demi uncapped her marker and started to draw on Miley's face. I held in a laugh when Demi wrote DOOFUS on Miley's forehead and then Demi moved Miley's face slightly so she could have more drawing space. Demi was in the process of coloring Miley's mouth twitched and Demi froze up as Miley started speaking.

"I am going to beat you down until you are six feet under Monroe" Miley said and her eyes were still closed but her voice was full of annoyance and anger.

Demi pulled away and sat back in her seat while Taylor and I laughed and Demi hid her face in my neck as Miley stood up. Miley brushed past Taylor as she headed for the bathroom to wipe the marker off her face and Taylor and I were still laughing, I was tearing up. When Miley got back she shot a glare at Taylor who was reading her book again.

"You let her do that to me" Miley said and Taylor moved her legs so Miley could sit back down.

"I'm sorry babe, want me to hit her"? Taylor asked and Miley pouted, her bottom lip poking out.

"No" she said and Taylor kissed her and Miley's pout turned into a small smile.

"Okay I forgive you" she said and Demi and I pretended to gag and Miley kicked the back of Demi's seat hard.

"I'm still gonna kick your ass later Monroe" she said and Demi held up her middle finger and I laughed while Miley growled.

"What's going on back there"? Mikayla called and she was in the seat in front of me.

"I'm gonna kill Demi when we get off this fucking plane" Miley called and Mikayla turned around to look at the four of us.

"Well shut up because I'm trying to get some damn sleep" Mikayla snapped and Demi snickered and Mikayla shot a menacing glare at her but turned back around.

**Nick's POV**

I can't believe I was finally out of that crazy asylum, it felt good to breathe in the fresh air of freedom again. I wasn't technically free however, I still had to visit my therapist three times a week and I was on medication for my 'mental problem' but it was better than having to be around all those weirdoes who couldn't even feed themselves. There had been some sort of normal people there who seemed just as competent as me but I still wanted out of that place and I was finally back home in Grand Prairie. I was sitting at island counter where my family usually ate breakfast and lunch and we usually had dinner in the dining room and I was enjoying a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. My mom had also made banana nut muffins which I loved and she and my dad were watching me instead of eating but Frankie was wolfing down his own breakfast. It was a little after seven and I knew that everyone was due to come home from their colleges at about ten but I also knew that ones from New York were set to be here around 9:30. My stomach clenched from nervousness just thinking about Selena, Demi, Taylor, and Mikayla. Frankie had also informed me that Miley was going to be with them but I really didn't know her so I didn't care. I knew that none of them would be exactly excited to see me; they all probably wanted me strapped to the electric chair or something. I mean I couldn't really blame them for wanting me to punish, I killed their friend Lucas and almost killed Demi too. I knew that if Demi had actually died that none of them would ever talk to me again, and that Selena would hate me for the rest of her natural born life. I had gotten home last night and my mom had been doting on me ever since, saying it was such a relief for me to be back home where she could stuff me. I had lost weight since my imprisonment but that's just because the food at the place I was wasn't really enjoyable and one of the only recreational things to do was workout. But the weight I lost was made up in muscle. Frankie said I was totally like a football player and that I could probably beat up Joe now. When breakfast was finished I went to take a shower and my parents said they were going to pick Joe up at the airport around ten and that I could come if I wanted. I decided to just stay home; I didn't want anyone to know of my presence until it was absolutely necessary.

**Demi's POV**

When we landed in Grand Prairie the five of us made our way through the terminal and we were looking for any sign of my parents who were picking us all up. We moved to the waiting area and there were my mom and dad and they both hugged me and then the others. When we were all in the truck my mom turned down the radio and it was quiet now.

"Denise told us not to inform you girls about this until we all sat down but we think you have a right to know" my dad said I glanced at the others and we were all confused.

"Know about what"? Taylor asked and my parents both sighed.

"Nicholas is back home" my mom said and it was silent and Selena was the first to speak.

"No fucking way, they just let him go after all those people he killed"? She demanded and she looked more upset than anything, I on the other hand was a bit scared.

"He was deemed mentally ill at the time of the school shooting and he's been in a special place since December, he's been released" my dad explained and I was starting to shake and Selena noticed.

"Demi please calm down, c'mon don't break down" she said and I was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Got damn it, Miley hand me that bag" I said pointing to a duffle bag that belonged to Demi. When I got the bag I opened it and pulled out Demi's pills and I grabbed the water Mikayla was drinking and Demi took her pill and slowly started to calm down.

"I was drinking that" Mikayla muttered and I handed her the bottle of water. "Well you weren't going into a panic attack so shut it" Selena said and Mikayla grimaced and twisted the cap on her water bottle.

I was extremely embarrassed that I had broken down in front of anyone besides Selena and my parents looked concerned but I just hid my face by leaning into Selena's neck. She rubbed my back and she knew not to ask questions and apparently so did the others because the rest of the ride was quiet. When we all got to my house Selena and I immediately went to my room and I cried. I didn't want to cry in front of the others, especially Miley, and Selena knew that I needed to let it out so I did. Selena soothed me with comforting words and by rubbing my back and arms in a rhythmic movement.

"I can't sit down in the same room with him Selly, I don't even want to be in the same time zone as him" I whimpered and Selena sighed.

"It's gonna be okay Demi, I promise" Selena said and I trusted her, she's probably the only one I fully trusted at the moment.

We heard voices downstairs and we knew it was everyone gathering around to know that Nick was back. Selena and I walked downstairs and we were greeted by Gabe, Emily, Shane, and Taylor L. Joe wasn't here yet and I knew that was because he was going to arrive with his family and that included Nick as well.

"So anybody know what this big secret is about"? Gabe asked as we all settled into the living room and our parents were off talking in the kitchen.

"Nick is back" Selena mumbled and I was looking at my fingernails, trying to clear my mind.

"Son of a bitch" Gabe muttered lowly and his fist were clenching and even Shane and Taylor L looked like they wanted to hit something.

"Why isn't he locked up somewhere"? Emily questioned and Selena shrugged.

"We'll kick that prick's scrawny ass" Taylor L said and he, Gabe, and Shane jumped to their feet and headed for the front door.

"Guys c'mon, they'll be here any moment" Mrs. Russo said and the boys sighed and sat back down.

Moments later the doorbell rang and my dad went to answer it and he did not looked pleased along with the rest of our parents. There were some muted voices and then approaching footsteps. Just then my dad came and sat down and Joe appeared with the rest of his family. Joe looked upset and slightly nervous and we greeted him and Frankie like they we would usually and he took a seat next to Gabe and they bumped fists. I, however, was looking at the curly hair boy who was nervously standing behind his parents who greeted us all and took seats. Nick was left standing because he did not know where to sit and I have to admit he was so much different than I remember. Nick's hair was a bit shorter but still slightly curly and his acne had cleared up completely. I also noticed that he wasn't scrawny anymore; he looked like he could take on Gabe now. Nick was also slightly taller and to anyone else he would look…hot. Nick suddenly noticed Selena and I and Selena looked away from him but I couldn't, I was frozen. I saw a wave of guilt flash across his features and he had seemed to just decide to stand up and everyone accepted that.

"As you can all see Nick is back home" Mr. Grey said and I wanted to roll my eyes. "He has paid his debt to society and he is terribly sorry for his wrongdoings" Mr. Grey continued and Nick cut him off.

"I can speak for myself father" he said and his hands were behind his back as he looked at all of us. "I understand that my actions were irrational and that I took lives and I feel more guilty than any of you will ever know" Nick said and he looked at me with pain filled eyes. "And I am terribly sorry for taking the life of a close friend of yours and for almost taking yours Demi" Nick said and I was a bit shocked.

Nick wasn't even glancing at Selena like I had suspected, he was waiting for me to say something. I cleared my throat and looked at him without a moment's hesitation, I was not afraid of him right now.

"Do not expect me to accept your apology because the chances of me doing so are a million to one" I said and Nick shuffled his feet like a scolded boy. "And just because I am the one you shot, twice, doesn't mean I am the only one you should be apologizing to" I finished and I turned away from him.

"I understand that but I wanted to extend my apologies to you first" Nick said and this time Selena stopped him.

"Just because you say you are sorry does not mean you are, you are dangerous and you would do anything to get what you want" Selena said and Nick looked at her and shook his head no.

"I do not want the same things that I did when I was in high school, you were a high school crush and I was foolish" Nick said and maybe he was expecting that to hurt Selena's feelings but it didn't.

"You are foolish and pathetic and to be truthfully honest with you Nicholas, I pity you" Selena said and it was quiet as Nick's jaw clenched and he looked away from her.

**A/N: This chapter is going to end at a bit of an usual place but next chapter they will be getting to Cancun for Spring Break. It's a bit weird now that I'm not the only one writing this story anymore thanks to my friends but it also gives me more ideas and I think I have a clue as to where I'm going to stop this story but I believe we have a few more chapters left. Hope you guys enjoyed and reviews are always encouraged of course. Love you guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Another chapter is upon us and I know that most of you are wondering if Nick is going to Cancun with the rest of the group but you will have to read to find out. I actually wrote half of this chapter and my best friend Jess wrote the other half because she thought it was super easy to write but it took her forever to finish so hope she did a good job. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story **

**Selena's POV**

We were all at Demi's place having this big dinner because the following morning we would all be heading off to Cancun for Spring Break. I was sitting between Demi and Miley and Demi wasn't really in the mood for food but she still forced some down so her mom wouldn't ask questions. Nick and his family were still there and I honestly didn't have a problem with any of them except Nick who was complimenting Demi's mom on the wonderful roast she had prepared for dinner. Demi's mom must've decided to throw a huge Spring Break going away feast because the table was lined with all different kinds of foods and drinks. It had been extremely tense in the house ever since the Grey's showed up but Nick was chatting and talking like nothing was wrong when it obviously was. I was slowly chewing on a piece of salmon that tasted amazing and Demi suddenly just put down her fork and looked out the window that overlooked her mom's thriving garden.

"You have to eat Demi, c'mon" I said and Demi shook her head and I sighed and picked up her fork. I stabbed a piece of her steak up and tried to get her to eat it like she was a three year old who didn't want to eat spinach.

"I am not a kid Selly, I don't wanna eat anything" Demi said as she moved her head away from the fork and I sighed and put the fork down and turned back to my food.

Demi's parents noticed the little interaction but they said nothing, they knew Demi was just upset about Nick being here. I decided to just grab Demi and drag her into the kitchen and I stood up and some of the others looked in my direction.

"Kitchen Demi" I said and Demi shook her head stubbornly, I was going to have to be forceful. "Get in the kitchen now Demi Monroe" I said through my teeth and Demi groaned and followed me out of the dining room.

"What's wrong now"? Demi asked as she leaned up against a counter and the night's desserts were laid out on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nothing is wrong with me, something is wrong with you however" I said and Demi looked away from me and I sighed. "Tomorrow we will be away from Nick, Joe said he can't come to Cancun because he has to go to therapy three times a week and he's not allowed to even leave the state right now" I said and Demi breathed deeply and a small smile crept over her face.

"Good, at least our Spring Break won't be ruined" she said and I smiled slightly and kissed her. "Now let's go back and you are going to enjoy dinner" I said and Demi nodded and we walked back into the dining room.

Nick was talking to Frankie mostly through dessert because that seemed to be the only person who didn't look down on him besides his parents but they were busy talking with the other parents. I was in the middle of finishing my second piece of cake when a cell phone rang and Miley took out her cell phone and answered it. Miley said a few things and she seemed to be surprised and slightly nervous by whoever had called her and when she hung up she just went back to her ice cream sundae.

"Who was that"? Taylor S asked and she was sitting on the other side of Miley. "No one important" Miley said lowly and she kept eating her dessert.

"Well if you're being so secretive about it then they must be important" Taylor S said and Miley glanced at me for help but I just shrugged. What else could I do?

"It was Lilly" Miley said briskly and she reached for the whip cream and sprayed a load of it on her ice cream. "Why is she calling you"? Taylor S asked and Miley shrugged again and Demi and I shared a glance of slight worry, we hoped a fight wasn't coming.

**Demi's POV**

I was so glad to be rid of Nick's presence as I looked out the window of the airplane we were all currently on. The plane was heading to Cancun and we had been in the air for about a half hour which meant we had roughly two more hours to go before we landed. We were all spread out in first class and I was sitting next to Selena who was currently on her laptop using the airplane's Wi-Fi. We were all immensely excited to be getting to Cancun and we would be there for five days and then we would all be heading back to Grand Prairie where we would stay for a day and then back to our universities. The others were all talking animatedly about the beaches, the hot guys, the hot girls, the parties, and how awesome it would be to just hang out without parents around for a couple of days. I usually passed the time on flights by sleeping but I wasn't tired since I had gotten plenty of rest the previous night. So I just started to mess with Selena since I was beyond bored. Selena was typing something and she looked like she wouldn't notice if the plane was going down so I moved my fingers towards her leg and brushed against it. One of the reasons I loved Selena wearing shorts was because she looked really good in them. Selena didn't even seem to notice my wandering hands so I continued by rubbing a few inches away from her thigh.

"Cut it out Demi, we're on a plane" Selena said without looking from her laptop's screen. "Aww c'mon Selena I'm bored" I whined and Selena looked at me with a stern gaze and I huffed and moved my hand.

"We'll have enough fun in Cancun" Selena said as she continued her typing. I just mumbled under my breath and then smirked as I noticed Miley and Taylor in the seats in front of us kissing. I smacked the back of Miley's head and then pretended to be looking out the window while Miley looked around for the person who hit her.

"I know that was you Monroe" Miley spat as she set her gaze on me. "What're you talking about Stewart"? I asked, feigning innocence.

"You just hit me, probably because your girlfriend doesn't wanna play" Miley said, almost gloating that she was kissing her girlfriend and I wasn't.

"Say it to my middle finger" I said and I flicked her off and Taylor giggled while Miley just growled under her breath.

I decided to just show my sweet and romantic side to Selena to maybe get her to soften up a little so I turned my body in my seat so that my back was facing the window and my front was facing Selena.

"Selly can we cuddle"? I asked in my sweetest and most angelic voice ever. Selena looked at me and my eyes got big and wide and my bottom lip poked out.

"Demi I really wanna finish this paper for school before we get to Cancun so I don't have to worry about it" Selena said and I whimpered like a hurt puppy. "But I really wanna cuddle" I said and Selena was quiet for a few seconds and then she closed her laptop and put it off to the side while I smiled brightly.

Selena shifted as I climbed into her lap and she sighed lightly as I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek once and then just rested there.

"Where did all this affection come from"? Selena asked after a few moments of silence. "I'm always affectionate towards you, sometimes I just show you" I muttered and then I heard people gagging and I looked up and saw the others all looking at us and pretending to throw up.

"Oh screw you all" I said and they all laughed and some other people looked around at us. "Shhh" a woman hissed and Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"It's a fucking plane lady not a library" she said and we all laughed but tried to muffle it up to not seem rude.

When we finally landed in Cancun we all headed through the airport with our luggage and we were all talking and looking around at the same time.

"Where's that rental car you said was going to be waiting for us"? Miley asked me and I led us all to the main exit. When we got outside we saw a black Suburban waiting with my last name on a slip of paper on the windshield wipers.

"There it is now let's go" I said and Selena popped the back open and we all threw our luggage inside the large trunk. When that was done we all piled into the truck and I was fighting with Joe over who was going to drive. When he finally gave in I smiled and got in the drivers' seat and Selena playfully pushed Mikayla out of the way so she could sit in the front.

Driving through the streets of Cancun was so exciting; everything looked so alive and amazing. It was so different from Texas and definitely different from New York.

"There goes the beach" Taylor L exclaimed and the others poked their heads out the windows to look at the clear blue water and the white sand and the swimsuit clad people running and relaxing. "We are so going to tear this place apart" Joe said and we all laughed and agreed.

When I pulled up to the house that my dad had gave me the address of we all got out of the truck and just stood there and looked at it. There was a walkway that led to a front door and the place was obviously two stories and the guys started to get the luggage out while me and the rest of the girls headed inside to explore. The house was amazing and there was a living room with a huge TV and a plush sectional couch and a few beanbags, a kitchen with a breakfast nook, and then there were the bedrooms upstairs. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs so we all worked out a plan. Selena and I would get our own room and Miley and Taylor would get their own while Emily and Mikayla roomed in the third room and the boys bunked it out in the last available room. We all had easily decided that one bathroom would be for the girls and the other for the boys, no one wanted to share a bathroom with the opposite sex. When we all got settled we decided to do a few chores around the house before going out and soaking up the sun on the beach.

"Grocery shopping, I will not eat fast food for five days I'll get fat" Mikayla said and we all agreed lightly. "Mikayla and I can go shopping" Emily said Mikayla agreed and I handed them the credit card my dad had bestowed upon me for this trip and they took the truck and left.

We all decided to wait for the two of them but we all got changed into out swimsuits to kill the time. I was pulling a pair of shorts over my bikini bottoms while Selena shrugged on a white tanktop over her bikini top. We heard voices from downstairs so we grabbed our beach towels and walked out of our temporary room. The others were helping with carrying in grocery bags and Selena and I joined. An hour later we were all on the beach and I was putting suntan lotion on Selena's back.

"Right there Demi" Selena suddenly moaned and I smirked when I noticed an old couple looking at the two of us. I hate when elders always say it's not polite to stare but here they are staring at Selena and I like we're the bingo channel or something. If they wanted a show I'd give them one.

I kissed Selena's neck and she turned her head slightly to glance at me.

"What're you up to Demi"? She asked and I shrugged with an all too innocent look on my face. "Just wanna kiss my girlfriend" I said and Selena laughed lightly but let me continue kissing her neck. I noticed the old couple still staring with slightly disapproving expressions but I just kept doing what I was doing. When I pulled away from Selena she laughed and I noticed her looking at the old couple who turned away when they noticed they were caught staring.

"People are so nosy" I said as if this was my first time noticing them but Selena could read me like an open book. "Oh please you wanted them to see" she said and I shrugged and she laughed and kissed my nose and I smiled brightly.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be better than this; this was kinda like a footstool chapter which is what I call a chapter that you need just to get to the good stuff. I don't think I have expressed how much I appreciate you guys reviewing but I do appreciate it a lot and I love all my reviewers so thanks guys.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: UGH I know guys this is like my longest time with not updating but that's only because I was just not satisfied with how this chapter was. I typed up four different ways this chapter went and kept deleting and improving because this story is coming to an end soon. This will be a Trilogy set since there will be another story after this, of course if you guys want it, and I want to make the ending a bit unpredictable.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story as usual**

**Selena's POV**

We were all heading out to a club that some girls had told Gabe and Joe about. We were all in the truck talking excitedly about what it would be like to actually drink and dance the night away. Joe was driving tonight and we had to have someone be the designated driver and that would be Emily because she said wasn't going to go wild tonight but tomorrow it would have to be someone else. When we pulled up the club it was like something you would see on that show Jersey Shore, there was a big ass bouncer and people were everywhere, some going in and others being denied entry. We all got out of the truck and walked up to the bouncer who took one look at us and nodded.

"Go in" he said and Joe tipped the guy and we all walked into the doors and we heard some groans of protest from the denied people. The inside of the club was loud and filled with people dancing, drinking, and talking loudly to be heard over the bumping music. There was a DJ up in his private place with some friends and then there were bartenders behind the long circular bar where girls and guys sat drinking and watching the dancing people.

Demi led me over to the bar and the group just seemed to break up to go to their own little things. Demi ordered something for herself and I just ordered water. I saw that Demi had ordered a shot of Scotch and I watched as she drunk it with one tip of her head and I giggled when I saw her face scrunch up slightly. "Slow down there baby, we don't want you on the bar dancing anytime soon" I mocked and Demi smirked and order another shot.

_Five shots later…_

I cannot believe how much alcohol Demi can hold but she didn't seem the least bit disoriented except for the fact that her laughs were a bit louder than usual. I had seen a blonde haired guy looking over at us every now and then and he was just twirling his drink around, not even taking a sip. I mean he was cute and everything but of course he wasn't my type, my type was simple actually…Demi. Speaking of Demi, she was pulling me toward the dance floor and I shook my head but the gesture was futile, Demi wanted to dance and what Demi wanted she got. About twenty minutes later I was sweating from all the dancing, everyone's body heat was mashing together and it was like fucking Global Warming in that place. I needed a drink so I left Demi, who was dancing between Mikayla and Miley, and went to the bar.

"Another shot for your girl over there"? The bartender asked and I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Give me what she was having" I said and he nodded and I downed the shot as soon as I got it. The taste was a bit vile when it went down my throat but that was only because I wasn't used to it, I wasn't a very avid drinker but I wondered how much Demi used to drink from the way she held her alcohol. "Another" I said and the bartender chuckled and poured me another shot and I downed it, it didn't taste so bad this time.

I saw that blonde guy looking at me again. What the hell was his damage? I turned away from him and walked back over to Demi who was dancing Joe and Gabe, they both looked wasted too. I was about to grab Demi when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from her. I turned around and saw the blonde guy and he had light blue eyes, he seemed friendly looking. "Um do I know you"? I asked sarcastically and he smiled sweetly. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" he said and I nodded.

"Good for you" I said and I was about to pull away from him when his grip tightened slightly. "Would you care to dance with me"? He asked and I looked over at Demi who was having a good time. What was the harm in dancing with him? "Fine" I said and Chad smiled brightly.

Dancing with Chad was slightly interesting and when we stopped after about three songs he offered to buy me a drink. "Yeah sure" I said and we both walked over to the bar and he ordered two shots of Jack and I was watching Demi downing another shot and then going off to dance with Taylor S and Miley. I downed the shot and so did Chad and then we both put the shot glasses down on the bar's countertop. "So where're you from" Chad asked and he couldn't be any older than the rest of us. "Texas" I said and Chad nodded.

"You"? I asked and Chad smiled slightly. "California" he said and I nodded and observed him a bit more. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a black blazer over it and jeans with Converse on. "My friends Emily and Shane go to school there" I said and Chad nodded and looked out into the sea of people.

"You here with friends"? He asked and I nodded. "My girlfriend Demi is right there" I said pointing to Demi who was dancing to the song Whip My Hair and it was so funny because Mikayla, Miley, Taylor S, and Emily were doing the dance with her. "She can really down those shots" Chad said and I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes I am so proud" I said sarcastically and Chad laughed and I laughed with him.

"Um look I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said five minutes later and Chad nodded. "I'll get you another drink" he said and I knew my red flag should've went up but it didn't, I wish it had.

**Chad's POV**

She was so cute and she seemed sweet and smart from what I could tell. And it was obvious she was dating that Demi girl but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun. Of course I had got the 'I would never cheat' vibe off of her so I would just have to give her a little push in the right direction. While Selena was in the bathroom I ordered her another drink and when no one was looking I slipped a little something in it. I watched with satisfied eyes as Selena downed the drink as soon as she got back, it would take maybe fifteen minutes to work on her fully. When I saw Selena start to become incoherent with her words I knew she was totally out of it.

"C'mon I'll take you to lie down somewhere" I said and Selena couldn't do anything as I led her out of the club without anyone noticing. I walked past the bouncer who didn't even glance at me and sat Selena in the front of my car and then I smiled and drove off. Selena had fell asleep while we were driving to the little place I had rented for my stay here and when we got there I picked her up and carried her into the house. Selena was lying on my couch acting a bit out of it and I just watched her, wondering what I should do first.

"Where's Demi"? Selena asked me groggily and I shrugged and she looked around. "When did I leave the club"? She asked and I smirked slightly.

"You said for me to take you to my place" I said and Selena muttered something but just closed her eyes and it looked like she was about to go to sleep.

"Selena how about we go upstairs" I said and Selena opened her brown eyes again and, to my frustration, she shook her head no. "Oh c'mon I bet Demi is up there" I said and Selena rolled her eyes. "I'm not fucking five just take me back to the club" she said and I growled slightly and grabbed her by the arm.

"Upstairs" I said and Selena tried pulling away from me and I hit her and she started to cry. "Leave me alone I want Demi" she said and I growled lowly and dragged her upstairs and she was kicking and screaming. "Shut up" I yelled as I threw her onto the floor of my bedroom.

Selena watched with wide fearful eyes as I closed the door and locked it and then turned to look at her, already taking off my shirt.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I have to stop it there otherwise it wouldn't be that interesting. I don't really like writing short chapters but it had to be done, sorry guys. I didn't really want to write what would happen to Selena so I'll just let you guys speculate and if some of you don't get it I'll tell you in the next chapter. I'm giving you guys a hint for the next chapter which I will give you guys tomorrow, promise. The hint is this: **_**All Hell shall break loose when Demi rampages.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm glad you guys missed me or I would feel like a bad author haha. Well last chapter was a bit dark and gloomy because of what happened to Selly but I want to make the rest of the chapters in this story completely epic because I feel bad for leaving your guys hanging. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my love for the snow**

**Demi's POV**

My head was pounding and I felt like I was about to throw up any second now. I could tell I was in a soft bed and I rolled over expecting to feel Selena's body near mine but I just found emptiness. I immediately sat up and looked around the bedroom; I had gotten back to the beach house apparently. Selena must've woken up already; I hope she had some Aspirin waiting for me downstairs. I got up and dizziness hit me like a brick wall. I felt my stomach turn in knots and I shot for the bathroom and when I busted through the door I saw Miley on the toilet. "What the hell" Miley yelled but I suddenly threw up on the floor knowing there was no other place to throw up at.

"Aww you nasty fuck" Miley groaned as she lifted her bare feet so throw up wouldn't get on her. "You shouldn't be on the damn toilet" I yelled as I looked at the mess I made, gross.

"Excuse me for having to piss like a race horse when I wake up" Miley said sarcastically as she pulled up her pajama shorts and flushed the toilet. "You better clean that up Demi" Taylor S said as she looked into the bathroom. "Ugh let me get the fuck outta here, I need my girlfriend" I said and I pushed past Taylor who was still looking at the vomit.

"Get a mop and I'll clean it up" Emily called after me, great now everyone knew I threw up. "Selly where are you"? I called as I entered the kitchen but it was empty. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked around downstairs, she wasn't here.

"Guys did Selena go out for a walk or something"? I asked when I noticed the truck was there in front of the house. "I don't know, we all just sort of woke up" Gabe called and he had the mop in his hands. I was extremely confused now. Where was my girlfriend? I walked back up to my room and looked at the bed closely. An embarrassing fact about me is that I had come to know Selena's perfume and I sure as hell couldn't smell it on anything, she hadn't slept in this bed with me last night.

"Oh my God" I said lowly and I ran out of the room and called any name that came to mind. I ended up calling Miley of all people. "What now"? Miley asked grudgingly.

"Selena did not sleep in my bed last night" I said and Miley shrugged but then she saw the worried look on my face and she started to look nervous herself. "Emily" Miley yelled and I was confused as to why Miley would call Emily.

"What"? Emily called and Miley turned to her. "Did Selena come home last night with us; you were the one who drove us all home" Miley said and Emily's face slowly changed from confused to mortified. "Oh my God…Demi I am so sorry" she said and I half of me was pissed and the other half was scared.

"Son of a bitch I gotta find her" I said and I ran downstairs and Miley and Emily followed me. "I'll go with you" Miley said and I grabbed the keys to the truck. "No you stay here and tell the others, I'll be back" I said and I shot a glare at Emily and ran out the front door.

When I got to the club we were all at last night I saw a guy leaving, I vaguely remembered him. "Hey you" I called and he turned around, he was carrying a box. "Oh hey you're that chick from last night, never knew anyone could hold that much Scotch" he said and I sighed.

"It came back up this morning but I'm here because I'm looking for my girlfriend" I said and the guy looked slightly confused. "She was with me last night" I said and I decided to just describe Selena. "Big brown eyes, cute smile, and dark brown hair" I said and the guy still looked confused so I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I held up a picture of Selena and the guy smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah doe eyes, she left with Chad" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Chad"? I asked and the guy started walking for his truck, motioning for me to follow. "He's a kid from California that's on vacation like you and your friends, he was buying her drinks and chatting her up last night" the guy said and I sighed deeply. "She wouldn't just leave with him, we're dating" I said and the guy shrugged. "She was a bit drunk when he led her out to his car, she was out of it" he said and I breathed deeply.

"Do you know this guy's address or something"? I asked and the guy shrugged and closed his trunk where he had put his box. "Sorry ma'am, only know his name and his drink of choice" he said and I nodded. "Do you know his full name"? I asked and the guy nodded. "Chad Dylan Cooper" he said and I said thanks and walked back to the truck.

When I got back to the house the others were crowded around the living room talking about Selena and it got quiet when they saw me. "What happened"? Joe asked and I was close to crying out of fear and anger, my girlfriend could be anywhere. "She left with some guy named Chad Dylan Cooper, apparently she was drunk" I said and it was quiet and then my eyes fell on Emily who shrunk back when she saw me looking at her.

"How the fuck could you not realize Selena wasn't with us last night"? I demanded and my voice was low and menacing. "It was all a blur, it was hard enough getting all of you guys in the truck drunk" Emily said and I snarled lightly and Emily looked away. "C'mon Demi it's not her fault" Gabe said and I turned on him.

"You're right it's my fucking fault, I should've handcuffed Selena to my fucking wrist so nothing would happen to her" I said and I suddenly felt my temper getting out of control. My hands started to ball into fists and I felt heat rush to my face as angry tears poured out of my eyes. "Son of a bitch" I muttered and I punched the wall and the others froze up instantly, all very familiar with my little rampage moments. They were rare for me to have nowadays because I had Selena to calm me down but Selena wasn't here, Selena was somewhere with some mystery guy who I wanted to strangle right now.

"Demi c'mon calm down" Miley said as she stood and I ignored her and started throwing everything in my reach around. Miley ducked as a plant went flying toward her direction and it crashed into the wall. "We all know what to do right"? Gabe asked lowly and the others nodded, Miley just looked confused. "What're you talking about"? She asked as I kicked a vase and it crashed to the floor. "When Demi has these rare rampages of hers one of us ends up getting hurt so we all made a little plan a few years ago" Joe explained lowly and I wasn't even paying attention.

I kept punching and kicking everything in my way and the others were all getting to their feet and forming in a circle. I ignored them as I flipped over the coffee table and my anger was slowly depleting, being replaced with sadness and fear. Suddenly I felt someone throw something at me. I turned around and saw that Taylor L had threw a pillow at me and I charged from him and then Shane stuck out his foot and I tripped. Joe caught me and suddenly they were all piling onto, pinning my arms and legs down so I couldn't hit someone. I felt like one of those fucking dogs that got caught by the dogcatchers. Of course this had happened before but it still irritated the shit out of me.

"Demi you have to calm down or we won't ever find Selena" Taylor S said, she was always the one to talk me down because her voice was soothing apparently. "Selena" I said lowly and Taylor nodded and she held my face up to look at her. "We need to find Selena" she repeated and I nodded and I felt the pressure on my legs and arms releasing. I got to my feet and started to cry and I hugged Mikayla and she sighed and patted my head comfortingly. When I pulled away I wiped my eyes away and headed upstairs without another word and no one asked me what I was doing. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop and I looked out the window and saw Joe, Gabe, Taylor L, and Shane piling into the truck and I was curious as to where they were going. I went back downstairs and the girls were all cleaning up my mess.

"Demi are you hungry"? Mikayla asked when she saw me standing there watching them. "No" I said and Mikayla nodded and I crossed my arms across my chest. "Where did the guys go"? I asked. "They went out searching" Miley said and I nodded and then started helping with the clean up.

When the cleaning up process was done the guys were still gone and I was dialing Selena's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail every time.

**Selena's POV**

I couldn't get clean, I could never get clean. I was in Chad's shower trying to scrub _him_ off of my skin but I could still feel his nasty fingers sliding across my skin and I was terribly sore from last night. Chad had told me to shower and change into some pajamas he had found for me and I had grudgingly did what he said, hopefully he would let me go back to Demi if I did what he wanted. When I got downstairs wearing the pajamas Chad had gotten me he was down there with a box of pizza, he might've just wanted me distracted while the guy was hear dropping off the pizza so I wouldn't scream.

"Come eat" Chad said and I was starving so I immediately grabbed a piece of pizza and I looked at Chad as he watched the small TV. "When are you gonna let me go back to my friends"? I asked and Chad glanced at me and laughed a little. "If I let you go you would go to the cops, can't have that" he said and I shook my head no. "I wouldn't I swear, I just wanna get outta here" I said in a panicked voice and Chad shrugged.

"Too bad" he said and he kissed my cheek and I flinched at the touch of him, he was so disgusting and vile. "You don't know my girlfriend, she'll kill you when she finds out what you did to me" I said and Chad laughed lightly. "I've seen your girlfriend and she doesn't look like she could kill a fly" he said and I wanted to laugh at his naïve answer. _Demi please find me._

**Demi's POV**

Night came quicker than I thought possible and I was freaking out now, still no Selena. The others were talking about calling the parents down here and have them deal with the police and everything but I didn't want that. If parents and cops got involved in this than I wouldn't be able to beat the shit out of the little dickhead who took my Selena away from me. I decided that there was only one person who could help me find Selena who wasn't going to stop me from having my revenge. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello" Nick answered and I breathed deeply._

"_Nick its Demi" I said and I was in my room looking out the window at the beach._

"_What's wrong"? Nick asked and I breathed deeply._

"_We all went clubbing last night and this morning Selena was nowhere to be found, I think she's in trouble Nick" I said and Nick was quiet for a moment._

"_I'm on the next flight there Demi, we'll find her" Nick said and I said okay and we both hung up._

I looked up at the moon and breathed deeply. If finding Selena meant teaming up with Nick then so be it.

**A/N: Guys the end is nearer than I realized, the climax is either next chapter or the chapter after that but I believe the last chapter will be the next one. What do you guys think of Demi calling Nick for help? I believe the two will make quite a threatening pair when it comes to Selena's safety but we'll see next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I love you guys and your reviews. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Well guys we are at the end of yet another story. It's like these stories go by way too fast for me so that's why I'm gonna enjoy continuing my writing for you guys. Let's see what's gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Demi's POV**

Nick and I were sitting in the living room talking about what we could do to get Selena back. I was still a bit guarded around him, I mean I was glad he had come to help but I still didn't fully accept the idea of Selena's wellbeing being in his hands. The others were sitting around the living room with us and they were still in shock over the fact that I had called Nick for help. Nick was talking about getting a good description of the guy who took Selena and then go around and describe him to people, hoping that we'd get lucky and someone would know where we would find him.

"Mikayla do you think you could draw him"? I asked and Mikayla hesitated slightly. "Demi you know I only draw fashion designs" she said timidly and I sighed and brought out my puppy dog face. "Okay I'll try" Mikayla said and I smiled and thanked her. "Demi and Mikayla can go back to that club and ask the bartender what Chad looks like" Nick said and I stood along with Mikayla.

When we got to the club it looked like it was getting set up for the night which was a couple of hours away. We walked into the club and I saw the same bartender who had told me about Selena going off with some guy standing behind the counter and wiping glasses. "Hey it's you again, did you find your girl"? He asked and I shook my head no and he frowned. "That guy who took her is holding her somewhere and I wanna know everything you know about him" I said and the guy put down the glass he was cleaning. "Yeah sure anything to help" he said and Mikayla withdrew her sketchpad and a pencil.

"What does he look like"? She asked and the guy ran a hand through his black hair and started describing him. "Blonde hair and it's cut short but he was here last year and it was longer but now its short" the guy started and I just watched as Mikayla listened and started drawing. I didn't really pay much attention to their speaking so I looked around the club, people were moving things around for the opening. Suddenly a sparkle caught my eye and I looked closely and I looked back at it and when I saw that it was a ring I ran over to it. I picked it up and noticed it was Selena's promise ring. A lump formed in my throat as I pictured Selena somewhere dark and gloomy crying, waiting for me to find her. I put the ring in my pocket and noticed the bouncer from that night.

"Um hey you were here two nights ago right"? I asked him and he nodded and looked down at me. "Did you see this girl leave"? I asked and I held up a picture of Selena and he looked closely. "Oh yeah she left with the blonde kid, she seemed pretty wasted" he said and I nodded and put the photo away. "Do you know what kind of car he was driving"? I asked and the guy thought for a second.

"Black Honda Accord, looked like a 2005" he said and I nodded. "Rental you think"? I asked and the guy nodded. "Yeah the non locals around here who come for vacation usually get rentals" he said and I thanked him and walked back over to Mikayla who looked like she was finishing up. "This is him, hopefully" she said and she turned her sketchpad toward me and the picture was so realistic. "Is that him"? I asked the bartender and he looked at the drawing and nodded. "Damn sure is" he said and Mikayla seemed pleased and relieved that her drawing was accurate. "Thanks" I said and the guy nodded and when Mikayla and I were about to leave he called out to us. "I hope you find your girl" he said and I nodded. "Me too" I muttered and we left the club.

"He's driving a black Honda Accord and I found Selena's ring" I said on the ride back to the beach house. "This certainly didn't turn out as a fun Spring Break" Mikayla said and I sighed and nodded. "That's for sure" I said and the rest of the drive was in silence. When we got back to the beach house Nick was on the phone talking to someone and the others were just pretending to watch TV. "This is him" Mikayla said and she showed everyone the drawing. "He's ugly" Miley said with a very harsh voice. The guy wasn't ugly but I knew she was just trying to vent, the guy kidnapped her cousin. "He drives a black Honda Accord" I said and Nick hung up his phone.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, age 19, lives in Los Angeles, came to Cancun last year with friends and came this year alone" Nick said and we all looked at him with wide eyes as he continued. "Rented a black 2005 Honda Accord for his stay here, rented a small house for his stay here…I'll be getting the address shortly" Nick finished and he sat down and tucked his phone in his shirt pocket. "How the fuck do you know all of that"? Taylor L asked, breaking the short silence.

"I have friends with connections, that's it" Nick said and no one asked questions but I know I was burning for some answers. "So we just wait for your 'friend' to call back with the address"? Shane asked and Nick nodded. "Who's coming along to help save her"? Joe asked and Nick looked at me. "Your call Demi" he said and I thought for a second and looked around the room, everyone wanted to come and help but that would just be a distraction. "Miley, Mikayla, and Joe" I said and the others protested because they were not chosen. "Why Mikayla"? Gabe demanded and Mikayla flipped him off. "She's vicious when it comes to fights" I said and Mikayla smirked and high fived me. "But why Miley"? Taylor asked in a nervous voice, she didn't want Miley to get hurt. "I need her there Taylor, and you know she has an obligation to go for her cousin" I said and Taylor S hung her head and nodded slightly.

"It's okay Taylor, I'll come back" Miley muttered lowly and Taylor looked at her and started kissing her. The sun soon went down and those of us who were going were ready, somehow we had all decided to dress in black. Nick's cell phone rang at 8:49 and he answered it quickly. He listened for a while and wrote something down on a slip of paper and then he hung up and showed the paper to me. An address.

**Nick's POV**

My buddy actually came through with the address which was a relief and the five of us piled into the truck and set off to find Selena. I wasn't doing this to gain anything, well maybe the gang's trust, but I just wanted to help. I was surprised that Demi had actually called for me to help but that's how I knew it was serious, she would only turn to me when she had hit rock bottom. I was driving the truck and as we stopped in front of our destination Demi turned to the backseat where Miley, Mikayla, and Joe were sitting. "Joe you got the crowbar"? She asked and Joe held up the black object. "We get in there and get Selena, nothing more" she said and I looked at Miley who looked like she was itching to punch someone out. "That's it Miley, I wanna beat his ass to death too but we're just here for Selena" Demi said and Miley sighed and nodded. "Let's go" I said and we all got out of the truck and crept up to the front door. Mikayla checked to see if it was locked, no shocker that it was. Joe stepped up with the crowbar and after about two minutes of fiddling with it I got irritated. "Move" I said and the other four moved back and I kicked the door in.

"Holy shit" Joe breathed but we all ran into the house and it was dark. We heard screams from upstairs and before I could do anything Demi was running up the stairs and Miley was following close behind. "Shit" I said and me and the other two ran after them. When we found Demi and Miley they were in a room and Selena was in the corner crying and Demi was kneeling down in front of her, Miley on the other hand was beating the shit of a guy who was only in his boxers. I saw that Selena had a sheet wrapped around her and her hair was a mess, I felt bile rise in my throat at the possibility of what had been going on. Mikayla and Joe pried Miley off of the guy who's lip and nose was bleeding.

"Miley you gotta calm down or you'll kill him" I said as Miley made an attempt to lunge for Chad again. "No I will" Demi said and I saw her on her feet and Selena had stopped crying, she looked nervous now as Demi ran for Chad.

**Demi's POV**

I snapped, something in my brain was reveling on the thought that the guy who had took Selena and most likely raped her was feet away from me and I wasn't hitting him yet. The first thing I did was kick him in his stomach as hard as I could. He groaned and I just started punching him anywhere my fists wanted, they had a mind of their own right now. When I felt someone touch my shoulder to stop me I shrugged them off and continued punching Chad. I don't know how long I was hitting him but his face was turning blue and purple and he wasn't moving anymore.

"Demi you're gonna kill him" Mikayla said and Nick tackled me and I had a thought to punch his lights out but I refrained. I saw Joe checking Chad's pulse and he instantly paled a moment later. "Dude there's no pulse" he said and he licked his lips nervously.

"Damn it we just killed someone" Mikayla said nervously and I was shaking now, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to make him hurt a little for hurting Selena. "Shit what're we gonna do"? Joe asked and I saw Selena crawling over to me and she clung to me like she was glued there.

"Find Selena some clothes and Joe help me strip the bed to wrap him up" Nick said and there was a blur of activity around me and Selena was soon dressed and she insisted on brushing her hair. "We gotta dump him somewhere, we are not going to jail for this" Miley said as we looked down at the wrapped up body. "C'mon" Nick said and he and Joe grabbed each end on the body and carried it out of the room.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend my Spring Break, I'm part of a fucking murder" Mikayla said as we walked downstairs. "Someone go make sure the coast is clear out there" Nick said and Miley went to go check. "Yeah" she called and we all hurried toward the truck and Nick and Joe threw the body in the trunk and we all peeled the hell out of there. "Where're we going"? I asked Nick and he sighed. "Back to the house first" he said and I nodded.

When we got back to the house everyone hugged and kissed Selena and then we told them the bad news. "What the fuck you killed him"? Taylor L yelled and Mikayla smacked the back of his head. "No we have his wrapped up body in the trunk because we wanna give him pizza" she said sarcastically. "Well what're we gonna do"? Emily asked and it was quiet for a second. "I'll handle it" Nick said and he pulled out his phone and walked out of the living room.

I turned to look at Selena and she was quiet and shaking. When she saw me looking at her she smiled slightly and I ran over to her and picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Are you okay, are you hungry, do you need a shower"? I asked and Selena laughed lightly and I smiled brightly. "Yes, yes, and yes" she said and I nodded and told her to go take a shower while I made her a huge sandwich. While Selena was eating we were all talking to Nick about what was going to happen.

"A buddy of mine's is on his way here to…dispose of Mr. Cooper" Nick said and it was quiet for a while. "Are you in the fucking Mafia or something"? Miley asked and Nick shook his head. "I just built some strong bonds while I was incarcerated" he said and we all nodded and I stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks, for helping me find Selena" I said and Nick smiled and nodded. "Anything for a friend" he said and I narrowed my eyes slightly and Nick gulped silently.

Nick tried to kill me and he killed Lucas. He tried to take Selena away from me and for that I would never truly forgive him, but him helping me save Selena overpowered those things in my mind. "If you try to do something slightly shady I will be dumping your body in the ocean" I said and Nick nodded quickly. Nick's friend came by very late, like one in the morning. Selena had fell asleep along with some of the others but Miley, Taylor S, Joe, Mikayla, and I watched out the window as Chad's body was switched from the trunk to the guy's car. Nick shook the guy's hand and then the guy was gone and Nick came back into the house.

The next morning we were all eating breakfast together, the realization that we were all an accomplice to murder was still weighing us down. "Guys this is between us, we all have to swear it right now" Miley said and we all looked at each other and nodded. We all swore to never tell a living soul about what happened to Chad, as far we knew Chad did not exist and anyone who said otherwise was lying. "We're in this together, forever" I said and we all nodded and I looked at Nick who looked slightly out of place. "You too Nick" I said and Nick smiled, he looked happy to be included. I just hoped this secret didn't surface in the future and that everyone could keep their mouth shut.

**A/N: I know it was kinda harsh killing Chad but it's a big deal in my next story. So of course I must ask if you guys would like the third story in this Trilogy and if you do please let me know and I won't post it tomorrow but the day after. Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me through this story!**


End file.
